The Calling
by VioletScriptor
Summary: Chloe is a necromancer. Her life is pretty quiet, until the day a ghost named Liz tells her that she is in danger. From that momment her life will never be the same. But maybe it's worth the risk? Disclaimer: I do not own The Darkest Powers. This is my first fanfic, so be nice :)
1. Chapter 1

The Warning

 **Chloes P.O.V.**

I was headed home through the park, when I saw a girl crying on a bench under a huge tree. I looked around, and when I didnt see anyone, I walked over to her, and sat down by her side. She looked around a year older than me.

She sat with her head in her hands and tears streaming through the fingers making her sweathers sleevs wet. "Wahat's wrong?" I asked. She snapped her head up at me, and looked me choked in the eyes.

"You...you can SEE me?" she asked. I noded. "You're... you must be...a...a necromancer, right?" I noded again. "Why are you crying?" i asked. She wiped her tears of with the already wet sleevs and shaked her head. "I...I was just thinking of my life. My grandma, my mom, my little brother..."

She looked at a spot in front of her. I tryed to put my hand on her arm, but it went right through. She looked at it and smiled. "Cant really do that, huh? But thanks for trying," she said and a smirk appeared on her face. "Im Liz, by the way," she said. "Im Chloe," I said, and she gasped and lokked at me with chock and horror painted on her face.

"Chloe? Oh no. NO no no no NO! Listen, you are in great danger, Chloe. There are pepole, that want to hurt you. I cant tell you everything rigth now, but promise me to stay away from D..." She snapped her head up and looked at something behind me.

I turned my head, but didnt se anything. "Oh no, he's comming. He must have heard me. I have to go, but I will come back and help you, and for now: Dont trust anyone. ANYONE. Not all are what they seem, i learned that the hard way. I have to go." And with those words, she disappeared just like that.

I was still chocked over the things Liz has said. Why did she react like that, when I said my name? Why was I in danger? Who was D? Who was _he_? And why did she tell me I couldnt trust anyone? I was getting dark pretty fast, so after a last look on the spot, where Liz apperently saw _someone_ , I headed home.

After my parents were killed in a hit-and-run, when I was seven, my aunt Lauren took me under her wings and we lived in her apartment for 8 years now. "I'm home!" I yelled as I walked through the door to our apartment, and sensed the smell of pizza.

"Im in the kitchen!" aunt Lauren yelled through the apartment. I took my shoes off and layed my back in the hallway. I walked into the kitchen and saw my aunt sitting on a chair at the table, writing something on her laptop. On the table there were to boxes of pizza, and it smelled soooo good.

Aunt Lauren closed her laptop and put it aside. I sat down on the opposite side of the table, so we were faceing eatch other. "Dinner is served," she said and we began to eat. "So, how was school?" she asked. I took a huge bite of the warm pizza-slize and burned my tongue.

"Hot, hot!" i yelled with mouth full of pizza, so it sounded more like "Hoth, hoth". Aunt Lauren smiled at me and poored me at glas of cherry Coke. I drank the half of it, and the liquere cooled down my burning tongue. After an other sip I cleared my throat.

"Ah, you know, the usual," I said and she gave me a smirk. I was about to tell her what had happend in the park, when something stopped me. _Dont trust anyone,_ did Liz say. But, I could trust my aunt, right? I mean, if I couldnt trust her, the only family I had left, who could I trust?

In the end I decided to wait till Liz came back and told me more. I dont know why, but I had this weird feeling that something wasnt right. Something seemed a little out of place. I have had that feeling since I had spoken to Liz.

At first I thought it was just the usual after-seeing-and-spoken-to-a-ghost-goosebomps, but now, I was not sure. Maybe I _was_ in danger? Of course, I had met ghosts, that were all about that scaring-the-shit-out-of-necromacers-thing, but Liz didnt seem like that at all, and I could feel that she really was scared.

Sure, she could have been a mental person, who escaped a hospital, and was run over by a car, and now she was just as crazy _dead,_ but... While I was in my own thoughts, my aunt had, asked my a question, but I didnt hear it, so now she was shaking me.

"Chloe? Did you hear me? I asked how you were doing in spanish," she said. I blinked and shaked my head. "No, sorry, I was just thinking," I said. "You werent having a vision, were you?" she asked worried.

A side effect for being a necromacer, was, that I was able to see the future some times. A myth believed that those who could speak to the death could also see the future, beacuse the ghosts could see what your enemies were doing, or where to find a hidden treasure, but I could actually see the future without any help from ghosts.

I couldnt control it, beacuse that would be to easy, the visions just came whenever they wanted, just like the ghosts I had to deal with on a daily basis. Some were nice, some not that mutch, and some just wanted to talk.

The same with the visions: Some showed me good things, like I would get an A+ on my english assignment, some not that good, like the time I saw, how my friend Rae would be hit by a car, and break her arm and tree ribs. And some were to warn me, like the episode, where I was late for a class, and I saw how the door would be smashed in my face when I opend it, and when I came to the door, I waited a few seconds, and a girl came out, to go to the toilet, I supose.

They usaly come minutes, or seconds before it happens, but sometimes, they can be weeks before, so I'm never sure _when_ something is going to happen, I just know that _something_ is going to happen.

After I ate my pizza I told aunt Lauren, that I was tired, and went to bed. I layed in the dark and tryed to get some sleep, but my brain kept me awake with all the questions. When I finally falled a sleep I had a very weird dream.

 _I saw myself sitting next to a tall boy with black hair. His eyes were the most exotic color of green you could ever emagine. The scene shifted. The same boy was yelling at me and I stood with my back against a wall. The scene shifted again. I saw the boy only wearing boxershorts, standing on all four, somewhere in the woods. He body was turning in weird angels and he was screaming and howling. The scene changed and me and the boy were looking at eatch other. He leaned down to my face and_...

And then I woke up. I was still groggy and a little out of place, beacuse of this weird dream. Who was that boy? Why was he yelling at me? Why was he naked? Did we _kiss_? All i knew, was that this either was a vesion or a dream, just a really weird one. But somewhere, deep inside i kind of hoped it wasnt a dream.

After the first class, I headed to my locker, when someone grabbed my sholder. I gave a little scream from me and the person, who i now saw was a boy, lauged. "Sorry if I scared you, I was just looking for my locker, and I was wondering if you could help me," he said. I looked at him.

He looked asian, but he had blond hair. He had a warm smile, that would make any girl blush and he wasnt so bad looking either. "Sure," I said. "What number is your locker?" The boy looked at a piece of paper. "Ehmm, 440," he said. "Then you are really lost. This hallway has numbers from 100-250, we have to go further," I said and began to walk.

Usualy i get really nervous around strangers, and sometimes i even stutter. I know, right? What kind of 15 year old _stutter_? Its so embaresing. As we walked, i asked the boys name. "Oh, yeah, i didnt introduce myself. I'm Simon," he said. "Nice to meet you, Simon. I'm Chloe. So, I supose you are new here?" He nodded.

"Yes, i moved to town with my brother and sister last week," he said. "Really? I never thought someone evere will _move to_ Buffalo," I said and he laughed. "Well, my dad got a job offer, som we had to move. It kinda sucks, beacuse i had just made friends over there, but then..." He shaked his head and continued walking.

"Okay, if you dont want to talk about it, then you dont have to," I said. He noded. "Thanks," and we continued walking. "Well, here it is," I said when we came to his locker. He opened it and started to put his books in it. I leand against the neighbor locker, and watched him, while he puttet the books in.

"So tell me about your family. You said you have a sister, and a brother and a dad, how about your mother?" He shaked his head. "I dont know," he just said. "And Tori is only my half-sister. We have the same dad, but her mom is...elsewhere. And Derek...well, he's adopted, so you can say he is my foster-brother. And...Oh, hey _bro_ ,"

he said and smiled at someone behind me.

I turned around to see a boy. He was around 6"10 and had long, like he realy needed a haircut, black, matte hair. His cheeks was covered in acne scars, and beside that, he could be mistaken for a grown-up man, due to the fact that he was not only tall, but also huge. His hooddie streatched over his chest, like it maybe was a little too small. But the most choking was his eyes. The most exotic green I have ever seen. I couldnt hold back a scream. I litterly jumped in the air.

This was the boy from the dream! "You!" I realised i said it out loud. The boy looked at me, like I was some sort of crazy person. Simon just looked funny at us. "Do you know eatch other?" he asked. I turned to him and shook my head. "N-no, of-f-f cours n-not. I-i-i j-just," i stopped my self and took a deep breath in. "I was just chocked by his sudden apperence, thats all," I said and smiled friendly to Simon. He smiled back. "Well, then, Chloe, this is my brother, Derek," he said.

I turned slowly to Derek and looked him in the eyes. "H-hi I'm Chl-loe," I said. "Locker," he said. "Exuse me, what?" He grunted. "Behind you." I began to blush. I moved away, over to Simon, and he opened the locker, that I was leaning against. "I think i better go off to class then," I said, adressed to Simon. "Okay, but promise we'll meet at lunch?" I blushed. "Sure, no problem. Bye!" And with those words I almost ran away from them. Oh god, what did just happen?


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

The Suspicion- Part 1

 **Chloes P.O.V.**

I got into the class before anyone else. I sat in the back, and took my stuff out. How could this happen? I had a dream last nigth about a guy, and the very next day, he's in my school? You'd think I was used to weird stuff happening, since I'm a neckomancer and can see in the future and all that, but to be honest, some things still surprises me.

Even though I can see the future, the future can always change. The dream showed me what _could_ happen, not what _will_ happen. I can change the future if I want to. But, _do_ I want to?

The class was already full with students, and the only left seat was the one next to me. The teacher walked in with...you guest it-Derek right behind her. "Class, this is our new student, D...David?" She looked at Derek, and he mumbled "Derek," "Sorry, _Derek_ Sauza. Well, mr. Sauza, you can take the seat next to ms. Saunders," she said and pointed at the seat next to me.

Oh, god, what do I do _now_? He sat down next to me and put out his stuff. "So, class, today, you are gonna split up in groups of two and two and make an assignment together, over the next few weeks. Since this is English Class, you are gonna write about..." An assignment? Already? Wait did she say two and two? "...I've already made the groups. Your partner will be the person sitting next to you," she ended.

I looked slowly at Derek. He didn't even notice me. His exotic green eyes just stared at a spot in front of him. Was he choked? Angry? I swallowed and cleard my throat. "So, _partner_ ," I said with a smrik on my face. He ignored that too. "Hey," I snapped my fingers next to his ear. An expression appered on his face. He turned to me and his green eyes shined with anger. "What?" he said quietly. He could as well had yelled at me. The irratation in his voice told me, he actually wantet to.

"Are we gonna work on the assignment or what?" He rolled his eyes. "Did you even _hear_ what the assignment was?" "Of course I did. It was...ehhhmm..." I smiled guilty to him. A small smirk appered on his face, but was gone in the same second, replaced with an irretating twitch on the mouth. "We have to write a novel, at least 6000 words, the theme is 'beynd human'." I sighed.

"And what in the world does 'beyond human' mean" He shrugged. "I guess that is for us to find out," he just said. "So, what does beyond human mean?" I said out loud, while I typed it in a document on my laptop. I thought about it for a second. "God, maybe?" I looked questionally at him. "Sure," he said. I typed it down. "What more?"

"How about supernaturals?" he asked. "Exuse me, what?" I looked surprised at him. "You know, wizards, witches, necromancers, half-deamons, shamans...warewolfs, stuff like that," he said and looked at me.

I bit my lip. _Supernaturals? Necromancers and warewolfs?_ Was he testing me or something? How could he know all the races? Whas he a supernatural too? Maybe that was, what was happening in my dream. Him on all four, naked. Allthough, what kind of supernatural did do that, I had no clue. Maybe warewolfs? Was _he_ a warewolf?

That would explain why he was so rude. Well, not now, but before. Maybe it was beacuse I talked to Simon, and technically was Simon a part of his pack, his familiy, so when a stranger apperes, he would react like that. I know a lot about supernaturals. My aunt taught me everything. The different races, how they interact with eatch other, what are there abilities, e.t.c.

But if Derek was a warewolf, was Simon too? Was he even supernatural? If not, did they know Derek was? Did he know what he was? Of course it was only a _maybe_. I was not sure, he could just have a real passion for supernatural things or he liked to read.

I was probaly just paranoid now. But it's how you become, when you live in fear of being reveald by the normal peopole. And put in a metal hospital. Or killed. Well, maybe not, but we have to be careful. That is what my aunt always says. Be careful, Chloe, dont tell anyone about your powers, dont trust anyone... _Dont trust anyone_ , the exact same thing Liz said to me. Was she warning me about Derek?

She did told me to stay away from D...D who? Could it be Derek? Was he some sort of supernatural-hunter? Was _that_ why he knew so mutch? "Eh, are you okay?" Derek put a hand on my arm. I blinked and looked at him. "What? Oh, sorry, I just zoomed out for a second. Supernaturals you say? Sounds interesting. But, one question: Where do you have it from?"

I looked at his reaction. He looked away and scratched the back of his neck. "I...I like to read a lot, thats all," he said. Maybe I could be naive, but I wasnt stupid. He was hidding something from me, and I was going to find out what. "Really? Me too! But I'm actually more of a writer. I want to be director and script-writer when I grow up," I said and blinked innocent.

He shot me a glare. "That sounds interesting," he said, relieved by the topic change. "So, supernaturals it is?" he asked me. "Sure, it sounds like fun," I said faking a innocent smile. He shot me an other glare. Suddenly the bell rang, and our teacher announced that we had lunch now. Derek was quick to grab his stuff and litterly run out of the class, before I even put my laptop back in my bag.

When I had put all my stuff in my bag, I went off to the cafeteria. After a few meters Rae, my best friend, catched up to me. "Hey, Chole. I havent seen you all day. You wont BELIEVE what happend i chemestry! So I was lab partners with Tina and..." Rae continued talking while we were on our way to lunch. She had a nice figure, long, wavy, cobber curls and sligthly dark, flawless skin. Many guys at school have a crush on her, and many have asked her out. Girls were jalous at her. And thats why she hung around me. I wasn't jalous. Well maybe a little, who wouldn't be.

But I did'nt hate her like the other girls. They have even got so far as directly call her a slut. That one made her mad, really mad. It was in the girls washroom, and Rea began to yell about how they were just some stupid cows, and then suddenly the fire-alarm went off, and everyone hurried outside. That was weird. But rumor has it, that it was just some guy that had smoken in the boys washroom.

We had now arived at the cafeteria. Me and Rae walked in, and I saw Simon waving at me and calling me over to his table. "Who is that, and why is he waving at us?" Rae asked. "It's Simon, he is new. I kinda promised to sit with him at lunch, so..." I looked apologizing at her. She gave me a smirk.

"A guy, Chloe? Did'nt expect that one. And a cute one too," Rae sighted dramaticly. "No, no, I'm not ditching you for a guy I just met, I just promised him, and you know, it's his first day, he doesn't have any friends so I just thought I could..." "Keep him company?" she said as her smile grew wider.

"Yeah, and...Wait, no, oh no, no, no. I'm not...I don't like him. Sure he is goodlooking, but I don't...we've just met!" I began to blush. "Okay then," Rae said and blinked at me. "Go on, talk to him. And tell me all the juicy details," Rae pushed me forward, and I started walking away from her.

I looked back and saw her smiling at me and then walk over to the guys table. Even though many had a crush on her, as many wanted and was her friends. What can I say? She _is_ an amazing person. I walked to Simon. Turns out he was not alone, as I have thought.

Derek sat on the opposite side of Simon, with his back to me, And next to Simon sat a dark-haired girl, who I guessed must be Tori, Simon and Dereks sister. "Hi Chloe!" Simon almost yelled. I giggled. "Go on, sit where ever you want," he said with a smirk. "Is this seat taken?" I asked Derek and pointed at the seat next to him. "No," he just grunted. I sat next to Derek and took out my lunch. Pizza-leftovers from yesterday. I just took a bite when Simon said:

"So, i heard you and Derek are partners in English," I nodded. "Yeah, we whrite about supernaturals." But beacuse my mouth was full of pizza it sounded more like:

"Yah, e eith afout surfenutuhals."

Simon giggled. "What?" I swallowed and smiled embaressed. I looked at Derek and saw a smirk on his mouth. Oh, so now he's laughing. "I said, that we are writing about supernaturals," I said and watched his reaction. Simon made big eyes and looked at Derek. "Really?" he asked, more Derek then me.

Derek looked like a dog, who's owner was mad at him for eating the newspaper, and now was telling him he was a _bad boy_. That thought made me smile, but I hided it under another pixxa-slize. But I wasnt that careful as I thought.

Tori looked up from her phone, that she was playing under the whole conversation and shot me a glare. "Whats so funny?" she asked cold. "N-n-nothing. I-I just thought of-f s-s-something," I said. "Oh, where are my manners," Simon said and turned away from Derek and towards us.

"Chloe this is my sister, Tori. Tori, this is Chloe." He looked at Tori with the same glare he just have given Derek. Only it did'nt work at her. "Anyways," Simon said and looked at me. "Since you are partners and have an assignment to do, maybe you would like to come over at our house after school? You know, so you and Derek can work on the assignment," he said with an innocent smile. Oh, buddy two can play that game.

After Simons reaction on the topic _supernaturals,_ I figured that these guys were deffently hiding something. I know it may sound paranoid, but I had this weird feeling about them. Just like after talking to a ghost. The-creepy-gosebomps-and-the-ice-down-my-spine-feeling. I didnt trust these guys, they had secrets, and what ever it takes im gonna find out why. So therefor I said, with just as inoocent smile: "Sure, that would be lovely."


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

The Suspicion- Part 2

 **Derek's P.O.V.**

I was walking over to Simons locker, and hoped that he had found it. After all, we just moved here a week ago, and just started in school today, so it takes some time to get used to the new environment. For me, at least. I was still paranoid about these new pepole.

Could that girl with blond hair be dangerous? How about that guy in the orange hoodie? Could he be a problem and making trouble for Simon or Tori? I know it sound paranoid, but that's how you become, when you live in fear of being reveald by the normal peopole. And put in a mental hospital. Or killed. Well, maybe not, but you have to be careful. And I, as a warewolf, was super-careful and, maybe, a little paranoid sometimes.

But, luckly, I had an other power too. I could read pepoles aura, or what ever you call it. I'ts not the same as read pepoles mind, no, couse that will be too easy, it's more like reading their feelings. I could see when they were lying, then their aura becomes grey.

When they are sad, blue. Happy, yellow. Disgust, green. Fear, purple. Angry, red. Guilt, dark blue. Suspicion, orange. White, natural. You get the idea. And also, supernaturals had like this extra ring around their aura. Wizards and witches, like Simon and Tori were shiny blue and violet. Warewolfs, like me, was silver. Ironic, is'nt it. Becouse in the myths, warewolfs can be killed by silverbullets.

Half-deamons were often orange or red, depending on what kind of half-deamon it was. Shamans were dark green. And necromancers...well, i have only met one, Margaret, one of my dad's co-workers. Her's was gold, and she told me, that i actually saw her 'glow', the one only the ghosts see, so they can find necromacers. Simon thought that was pretty cool. Me? Sure it was interresting, but it didn't bothered me, so I did'nt care.

I was in the hall, where Simon had his locker, when I smelled someone. Someone new. I came closer and saw it was a girl. Not that tall, actually. Around 5"3. She had strawberry-blond hair and her scent reminded me of vanilla. Her aura was white, natural. But either way, she was a stranger. And you have to be careful around strangers.

I maded it rigth behind her, when Simon saw me. "Oh, hey _bro_ ," he said. The girl turned around and looked at me. Her aura went purple. Oh, come on, im not _that_ scary. Sure, I was huge and had some acne-scars, but I tried to hide it as good as I could. Then she said really loud: "You!" I shot her a glare. What the heck? What about me? Maybe she was a little behind or something, or just straight forward crazy.

Simon looked funny at us. You two know eatch other?" She turned to him and shook her head. What a stupid question, Si. Of course we don't! I wanted to yell. How in the world is that even possible? We just moved here, and it's not like I always want to hang out with others than you and Tori, well not that mutch Tori. I was'nt that popular. Actually not at all. I didn't like starngers. Did'nt trust them.

I was so in to my thoughts, that I did'nt quite catch, what the girl had said to me. So to not look stupid I just said: "Locker," She _was_ actually standing in front of my locker. "Exuse me, what?" she said and looked cofuced. I grunted. Maybe she _was_ a little behind.

"Behind you," I said. She began to blush, which I found kinda cute, actually. I quickly pushed that thought away. She moved and I opened my locker and started to put my stuff in it. "I think i better go off to class then," the girl behind me said. "Okay, but promise we'll meet at lunch?" Simon said. "Sure, no problem. Bye!"

The girl ran off, and just then I realised, that her aura had an extra ring. And it was very bright gold. "Oh my god," I said quitly. "Whats wrong?" Simon asked me. "She's a necromancer," I said. Simon looked chocked at me. "What? Are you sure?" I nodded slowly. "I did'nt notice it at first, but then it hit me, that she had an extra ring. And it was gold. Gold is neckomancers color."

Simon shaked his head. "Wow, an other supernatural at this school? Do you think ther's more?" I shot him a glare. "How could I know? I can't just be stareing at every person i pass and look for an extra ring in their aura. What will it look like? 'Oh, hi. Could you just stand still for a second, so I can have a look at your aura, and see if it has an extra supernatural-ring?' Yeah that would work out just great."

Simon smiled at my sarcastic comment, but his dark-purple aura told me he was worried. "You think she knows?" I shrugged. "Maybe we should tell her," he said and looked at me for a nod of approval. "No, not just like that. If she doesnt know, it migth only make it worse. I'll try to bring out the topic, if I get the chance, but I dont think she would open up to me that easy. When she saw me, she got really scared, so maybe she's afraid of me..."

Simon interrupted me. "Bro, you came out of nowhere, of course she got scared. But, if you cant reatch her, I will try. If you get the chance, go for it. If not, I will take care of it at lunch, ok?" I nodded. We walked to our classes.

"Hey, dont you find it weird, that there just wonder a necro around in our school?" I said and he shrugged. "Maybe its just a coincidence?" Now it was my turn to shrug.

"Technically there is tree times more chance to meet an albino, then a necromancer. There is only like a couple houndred of them in the states only. But maybe you're right," I pushed the thought away for later, and said bye to Simon, as we seperated our ways, he had Biology now, I had English.

"Class, this is our new student, D...David?" The teacher looked at me, and I mumbled "Derek," "Sorry, _Derek_ Sauza. Well, mr. Sauza, you can take the seat next to ms. Saunders," she said and pointed at the seat next to... you guest it- The necromacer girl from before. Oh, god, what do I do _now_?

I walked over to my seat and sat down. I put my stuff out, and the teacher told us about an assignment, a novel of at least 6000 worst on the theme 'beyond human'. How original- but actually really inconvenient. And when she said that our partners were the person next to us, I could have jumped on the table, and start dancing, but that would be silly.

I tried to control my emotions, when a really, _really_ loud snap sounded in my left ear. Man, that hurt. I was sure you could see the pain in my face.

As a warewolf I had super-hearing, so a snap right next to my ear is just like a blow-horn next to a normal ear. I turned my head to the necro-girl, that had harmed me. "What?" I said quitly, but I actually wanted to yell at her. Really mutch. "Are we gonna work on the assignment or what?"

I rolled my eyes. I bet she wants even litening. She was all blured out after the teacher started to talk. "Did you even _hear_ what the assignment was?" I asked her. "Of course I did. It was...ehhhmm..." She smiled guilty at me. A small smirk appered on my face, but I hid it the same second. "We have to write a novel, at least 6000 words, the theme is 'beynd human'." She sighed.

"And what in the world does 'beyond human' mean" I shrugged. "I guess that is for us to find out," I said. "So, what does beyond human mean?" She said out loud, while she typed it in a document on her laptop. She looked like she was thinking. "God, maybe?" She looked questionally at me. "Sure," I said. We are getting close. She typed it down. "What more?" I saw my chance and took it.

"How about supernaturals?" I asked and watched her reaction. "Exuse me, what?" She looked surprised at me. Her aura changed to a purple-orange color. Scared and suspicios, intrresting "You know, wizards, witches, necromancers, half-deamons, shamans...warewolfs, stuff like that," I said and looked at her reaction to that.

She did'nt say anything, but her aura kept changing. Dark-purple, orange, then purple, then it stopped at orange. Weird. I put a hand on her arm. "Eh, are you okay?" She blinked and looked at me. "What? Oh, sorry, I just zoomed out for a second. Supernaturals you say? Sounds interesting. But, one question: Where do you have it from?"

I looked away and scratched the back of my neck. She was suspicios, but i wasnt sure, if it was suspicion for how mutch I knew, or if I was crazy, so I lied. "I...I like to read a lot, thats all," I said. She looked at me, and her aura became even more orange. "Really? Me too! But I'm actually more of a writer. I want to be director and script-writer when i grow up," She said and blinked innocent.

I shot her a glare. Was she playing me, or something? "That sounds interesting," I said. "So, supernaturals it is?" I asked her. "Sure, it sounds like fun," she said an other innocent smile. I shot her an other glare. What was she hidding? Suddenly the bell rang, and our teacher announced that we had lunch now. I was quick to grab my stuff and litterly run out of the class. I had to tell Simon about this.

I found him in the cafeteria, where he already sat at a table with Tori. She was doing something at her phone, but looked up when I sat down across from Simon. "Simon told me, that you've met a necro-girl," she said. I nodded. "I had English with her, and we became partners at this assingment. I mentioned the topic 'supernatural', and, well...she kinda turned orange."

Tori looked up from her phone and gave me a smirk. "What, like a carrot?" I rolled my eyes at her, but couldnt hold back a little smirk. "No, her _aura_ turned orange. That means she got suspicios. _Really_ suspicios. I think of it in two ways: Either she thinks I know something about her or she thinks im crazy."

Simon couldnt hold back a little laugh. "There she is," he said and waved like crazy. After a minute and a half, she came to out table. "Hi Chloe!" Oh, so that what her name was. "Go on, sit where ever you want," Simon said with a smirk. "Is this seat taken?" She asked me and pointed at the seat next to me. "No," I said. She sat next to to and took out her lunch. Pizza. She just took a bite when Simon said:

"So, I heard you and Derek are partners in English," She nodded. "Yah, e eith afout surfenutuhals."

Simon giggled. "What?" She swallowed and smiled embaressed. I couldnt hold back a smirk. "I said, that we are writing about supernaturals," she said. Simon made big eyes and looked at me. "Really?" he asked, looking at me. Okay, so I didnt bring it up as he thougth I would, and now we kind of have to talk about it a lot, but he said so himself. If saw a chance I should go for it.

Chloe looked at us, and tried to hide a smile behind her pizza-slice.

Tori looked up from her phone, that she was playing on under the whole conversation and shot her a glare. "Whats so funny?" she asked cold. "N-n-nothing. I-I just thought of-f s-s-something," she said. Luckly for me, Simon turned towards them. "Oh, where are my manners," he said.

"Chloe this is my sister, Tori. Tori, this is Chloe." He looked at Tori with the same glare he just have given me. Only it did'nt work at her. "Anyways," Simon said and looked at Chloe. "Since you are partners and have an assignment to do, maybe you would like to come over at our house after school? You know, so you and Derek can work on the assignment," he said with an innocent smile.

Okay, so that's how you want to do it? Just show her our powers, and see how she reacts? Good plan Si, really good. Maybe she wouldnt run away just like that, maybe she even wanted to see your fog. I rolled my eyes. She responded him with just as inoocent smile: "Sure, that would be lovely." Yep this is gonna be _sooo_ fun. Oh, sorry, _lovely_.


	4. Chapter 3

The Revealing

 **Chloes P.O.V.**

After school ended I met Simon, Derek and Tori at the parking lot. "So, who's driving the car?" I asked when I walked to their car. "Derek does," Tori said and typed something in on her phone. "Really?" I looked surprised at him. "Are you already 16?" He shrugged. "Yeah, I turned 16 in November," he just said.

"But, why arent you in second year then?" I asked as Simon and Tori got in the back seat. That left me to sit on the passenger seat. Derek and I sat in the car and he started it. Simon was the one who answered to my question. "He does, but he just takes English as first year. But in math and physics and all that he's on third year, isn't that right, _bro_ ," Simon smiled to Derek in the mirror, while we left the parking lot.

"He's a real math whizz," Tori said with little smirk. Derek cleared his throat from the drivers seat, as saying: _Would you stop telling her how great I am?_ Then he gave Simon and Tori a glare in the mirror. I tried not to smile.

It must be nice to have siblings. Sure, they can be annoying and tease you sometimes, but they always got your back and will protect you no matter what. Well, thats at least how I imagened it. My parents never got the chance to make an other child, but I really liked the thought of it.

We drove through the town in silence, the only sound was the radio playing some 2009 hits. The Simon broke the silence. "So, Chloe, what do you want to do when you end high school?" I told him I wanted to be a director and a sript-writer. We taked about movies for a while, then the subject changed to school and college, then we finally arived.

The house was huge. And old too. But very huge. Or, at least it looked like that from the outside. There was even a little forrest behind it. It actually kinda looked like a haunted mansion, but you know, fresh painted. I took my bag and stepped out of the car. I closed the door behind me and walked behind Derek, Tori and Simon to the front door.

When we walked in to the house, Simon gave me a quick tour. The kitchen and the dinner room to the rigth, the living room and the door to the basement to the left. A staircase leaded upstairs where Simon, Derek and Toris rooms were. There was also two toilets, their fathers room and a guest room. Simon said that he had to do laundry and Tori wnated to watch some tv, so me and Derek went up in his room to work on our assignment.

As I walked into Dreks room I saw...well not what I expected. I don't know, I just thought that his room was no other different than any other teenage-boys room. You know, clothes on the floor, mostly dirty. Stuff every where. Trash spreaded all over. Not that I had mutch experience, none actually, but I've seen it on movies, and that was kinda what I relied on.

But, no, Dereks room what the exact opposite. It was clean. No dirty clothes on the floor, no trash spread around the room, no stuff lying around. He even read his sheets. But, there was a lot of books. Everywhere actually. And most of them were of course about math, physic, chemestry, biology, stuff like that.

"Wow," I just said. "What?" He looked questioningly at me. "Nothing, its just that, I expected...I dont know more mess?" He gave me a smirk. "I like to have my stuff in order, thats all," he said and looked away, but I could see the tips of his ears turned red.

He cleared his throat and said: "Well, we better start working on that assignment," He looked short at me. I nodded. "Yeah...So, what genre do you think it should be?" I asked him. He shrugged. "I dont know. As you migth figured out your self, I'm not good at english. I just dont get the idea with the grammar and that stuff," he said and scratched his neck.

I gave him a smirk. "Well, arent you lucky to have me then? I mean I _am_ planing on becoming a script-writer after all." He gave me a small smirk. Then he walked over to his desk and turned on his computer. He opend a new document and waved me over. "Well then _script-writer_ , do your thing," he said. I sat in the chair and began typing.

After a couple of seconds I stopped and looked over my shoulder at him. He leaned over my left side and read the lines. "Oh, this is good, but I was thinking..." He typed a couple of lines and looked at me for an approval. I read them and nodded. "I thought you sad you were _bad_ at english,"I looked at him with a smirk. He gave me a half smile. "Yeah, but i didn't say I sucked," he said, and I couldnt stop a laugh escaping my lungs.

I moved the chair a little closer to the desk, but accidently pushed some of his books and papers on the floor. He quickly sat down and began to pick them up. I sat down too and began to help him. "Oh my god, I'm really sorry, I can be sutch a kluds sometimes," I was glad he was to busy picking up the papers, that he didn't see me blush. "It's okay, it happens to me sometimes too," he said.

Our hands touched when we wanted to pick up the same paper. His hand was huge comparred to mine, that looked like a childs hand under his. But it was also warm. I looked up and stared into his exotic green eyes. My heart began to beat faster. I was sure he could hear it. _Dunk-dunk, dunk-dunk, dunk-dunk._

Then a loud noice broke the spell and we literly jumped in the air, away from eatch other. I landed on my but. He offered his hand and i took it, so he could help me up.

After I got up, there was this 3-4 seconds where he didn't let go of my hand. I didn't complain. It was kind of nice, actually. Then an other loud noice made him let go. I looked at him quickly and cleared my throat. He did the same thing. "Ehmm, yeah, ehh..." he grunted.

An other loud noice and someone screamed something. "What _is_ that?" I asked. He shrugged. "Probably just Si and Tori fighthing again." He shook his head like it was a normal thing. "That loud?" He shrugged. "Maybe we should go downstairs and calm them down," I said. He nodded. "Yeah, good idea," He walked out with me rigth behind him.

I could hear Tori before I saw her. "I told you like fucking million times, you idiot! When will it ever get through your thick head and into your brain? Oh, wait, YOU DONT HAVE ONE!" And then Simons respond, when we were on our way to the livingroom through the hall. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Queen Victoria, if I had known you were on your period today, i would have followed your order directly!" I just came through the door to the livingroom, when i saw something, that my eyes wouldnt believe.

Tori had her hands up over her haed and an energy ball was forming between them. Simon had moved in front of me, probebly not noticeing that I was behind him. He stared at the energy ball. "For the last time. I'M. NOT. ON. MY. PERIOD!" She yelled and throwed the ball at him. He ducked and the ball hit me instead. Then everything went black.

I woke up on a sofa. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Derek, sitting on the floor next to me and his eyes was filled with worry. "She's awake!" he almost yelled. I looked behind him and saw Tori and Simon standing behind him. "Thank god! I was worried we had to call the ambulance," Simon said and shot a glare at Tori. "Wh-what happened?" I asked and sat up in the sofa.

I looked at them. Derek looked away. So did Simon. Tori sighthed and and rolled her eyes. "You two are sutch babies!" She sat down on the floor and puched Derek away. He standed up and walked over to Simon. Simon looked worried. What was going on?

Tori looked me in the eyes. "You see, the thing is... I kinda, accidently, shot you with a spell," she said and looked kinda guilty. I made big eyes. "WHAT?!" She continued. "I can do that, because I'm a witch. Well, technically a hybrid between a witch and a sorcer, or wizard, call it what you want. I can also read pepoles mind. Thats kind of an extra thing only I can do. And the boys here," she shot them a glare, "they are supernaturals to, but I let them explain what they are and what they do.

Now you see, the thing is, that you are a necromacer and..." I looked chocked at her. "How could you know im a necromancer?" Tori looked confuced for a second. "So you tell me you already know?" I nodded. "Eh, yeah, pretty mutch." She sighed relieved. So did Derek and Simon behind her.

"Thank god. We thought you didnt knew, but this makes the whole setuation a lot easier," she said and sat on the sofa. "You didnt answer my question. How. Did. You. Know?" I looked serious at her, but it was Derek that answared me.

"See, this is where I come in the picture. I have this other power, besides from being supernatural, I can see peoples aura. Its kinda their feelings, and it surrounds them in a ring. Normal people have one ring, but supernaturals have two, one is their feelings and one is their supernatural-ring. It doesnt change, like your feelings do, but stays the same color, representing your supernatural-power. Witches have violet rings, wizards have ligth blue and necromacers, like you, have gold. So, when I met you, I saw that you had an extra ring, and it was gold. So, I thought you were a necromancer.

I told Simon, who then told Tori, but we wasnt sure if _you_ knew it. Thats why I brougth up _supernaturals_ in english, so I could see your reaction." He ended and took a deep breath. I looked at them. "Oh, okay. So you guys are all supernaturals too?"

Simon smiled and said: "Yes! I'm a sorcer, well most people call it wizard, but I think it sound to Haryy Potter-ish. And I'm NOT Harry Potter. Not that its a bad thing to be compared with him, but I cant do all that awsome stuff that he can, just like THAT." Simons smile grew even wider. "But I CAN become invisible. There are charms for that, but I can do it without, its kinda mine extra-power." He said.

I noded and smiled. Then I turned to Derek. "I know what your extra-power is, but what are you originaly?" He looked me in the eyes and my haert skipped a beat. "I'm a warewolf." he said.

 **Derek's P.O.V.**

"I'm a warewolf," I said. She looked me in the eyes. She had this amazing doe-like blue eyes. I watched her aura, but it was white. Not even a little bit purple. "Are'nt you gonna run away screaming?" I asked her and her aura went a little yellow. "I can't really see a reason for that. Unless you want me too," she said. I gave her a nervous smirk. She smiled at me.

For a moment it was like the time stood still, and it was only me and her in the room. Oh god, I'm begining to sound like those guys from every single chick-flick. But it was kinda what it felt like. Then I shook my head and looked away. No, this is not happening. I'm not gonna fall for a girl I just met, just because she had amazing eyes. And smelled like vanilla. And had really soft hands, oh and her smile...that amazing smile...Okay STOP! I told you: This is NOT happening!

We've just met, and she probably likes Simon better than me. I mean looke at me: I'm this big, scary, introvert guy, and Simon...He had girls calling him and asking him on dates since he was 12! I've never even been on a date, and I'm the oldest one! Sure, those acne-scars did'nt help either, but I was kinda hoping, that when I started changing, they would go away. That it would all go away.

I told myself I did'nt care, that it did'nt bother mee. But deep down it actually did. I could'nt help that I looked like this and I could'nt stop putting my guard up and being this rude and scary guy.

Chloe was talking with Simon now. He was sitting next to her in the sofa, and their legs almost toutched. I could see on their aura, that they were both happy. Good for them, its better this way, those two are a one true paring. I grunted something about getting some food and walked out in the kitchen. I took out same mac'n cheese and put it in the microwave. I opened the fridge and just stared at it.

"Loking for something?" I closed the fridge and looked up. Tori was leaning against the kitchen table and was looking at me with a smirk. "What?" I asked. "You like her," she said. I looked away. "I...I dont know what you're..." She shook her head. "Come on, its written all over your face. And the way you look at her," Her smile grew wider. "And you also forget the tiny fact that I can read your thoughts," she said and looked me in the eyes. I could feel my cheeks burn.

"No...I...She doesnt even think about me like that. She likes Simon and..." Tori rolled her eyes. "Every girl likes Simon. It's his thing. And you don't know for sure. Maybe, just maybe, she likes you too. All I say is, that you don't know if you never ask," I looked confuced at her. "You want me to tell her this _now_?" She rolled her eyes and sighted.

"You know for a math genious and a supernatural, that can read others _feelings_ you really dont understand the human nature. Of course not now. You've just met, and she just found out that we are supernaturals like her. Give it some time, get to know her, get her to know _you_ , and when the moment is right..." I nodded. I could hear steps towards the kitchen. Tori must have heard them too, becouse she ended:

"And thats why, if you ever, EVER toutch my stuff, I will rip you b...Oh, hi Chloe," Tori turned towards Chloe, that came through the door. Chloe gave Tori a funny look. I couldnt hide a smirk. "Hey. I was just woundering," she looked at me, "if we should go upstairs and finish our assignment," she said. I nodded. "Okay, lets go," I said and followed her to my room.

 **Authors note**

 **Hey! I hope you liked this chapter and the previous one. I'm new at this, so there migth be some mistakes. And I'm not from US/UK, so my english isnt perfect. Please review and tell me what you think, especially the Chlerek part. Have a nice day!**

 **Smootshes The Fabulous Ana**


	5. Chapter 4

Liz' Story

 **Authors note**

 **This chapter is long, but it kind of sums up the plot. I hope its not too boring and i hope, that you dont hate it. Actually, i hope you like it. No, LOOOOOVE it ;) Enjoy!**

 **Chloe's P.O.V.**

Me and Derek studied till 6. pm. Then he drove me home. On our way to my appartment building we didnt say a word, but I looked at him from time to time. He had left his hoddie at home, and now wore a white t-shirt. His arms were muscular and the t-shirt stretched over his chest. I was woundering how it would feel like with those arms around me, my head against his chest. He looked at me and I turned quickly away.

What the heck, Chloe? You are fanacizing about a guy you've just met that day? You dont know him. He could be crazy, he could be a serial killer, he could be...But he wasnt. He was a supernatural, like me. Even with an extra power, just like me. _Dont you think its weird?_ Said a voice inside my head. I did, actually.

How come, that he wasnt just a warewolf. How come _I_ wasnt just a necromancer? I never really thought about it, but I have never heard of an necromancer, that could see the future. Or a warewolf that could read auras. Or a witch that could read others minds. Or a wizard that could turn invisible without a spell. So why could we do all that stuff? And what about Liz? Was she a supernatural? Could she do other thing like us?

"Chloe? Are you okay?" Derek put a hand on my shoulder. I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didnt notice, that the car had stopped. We were outside my appartment-building. "What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about something," I said and looked at him. He nodded. "Oh, okay, I just thought...I saw your aura change and I thought..." He didnt finish the sentence.

His hand was still on my shoulder. I looked at it and then looked at him. He looked at his hand and removed it. His eyes were still on mine. Then he looked away and cleared his throat. I blushed slightly. "Well...I...I better g-get h-hom-me then-n," I said. Oh god damn you, you stupid stutter. He nodded. "Yeah, okay. See you on Monday," he said. "Okay, bye," I said and stepped out of the car. I walked up in my appartment and run to the kitchen window. I could see his car still standing there. Then he saw me, waved goodbye and drove off.

I found my aunt in her room. "What are you doing?" I asked her. She looked up at me. "Packing," she sighted. "Why?" I asked her and sat on her bed, where a suitcase filled with clothes was lying. "Chloe, sweetheart...I have to go on a buisness trip. To New York City. For tree weeks." I made big eyes. "What? But...why?" My aunt sat down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"The company I work for has some problems. They are calling everyone in, including me. But dont worry, I am not leaving you alone here. You are gonna stay with a friend of mine. His name is Kit Bae. He just moved here with his children. Maybe you've met them at school? Simon, Tori and..D...Daniel?" "Derek," I corrected her."Yes, _Derek_. Have you met them?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Derek is my partner in an english assignment and I met Simon and Tori at lunch." Aunt Lauren smiled. "Good. They are also supernatural, did you know that?" I nodded again. "Kit, Simon and Toris dad, he's a sorcer." I nodded again. "So, yeah, thats about it. You can go pack some stuff in a bag or two, and tomorrow I drop you off at their house, okay?" I nodded. "Okay," I said and went to my room to pack.

That was weird. How did my aunt and Simons dad know eatch other, and why didnt she mentioned him before? Why did her company call her in? She never gets called in. And why rigth now? Does have something to do with Liz? No, of course not, what am I thinking. My aunt doesnt even know Liz, or _knew_ her. Becouse Liz was a ghost now. And where was Liz? She told me yesterday, that she would talk to me soon. When will that be? Turns out, that it was sooner then I thought.

I was packing my stuff, when Liz suddenly appered. "Jesus christ, Liz, you scared the shi-" I stopped myself when I saw her facial expression. "What is it?" I asked in a more calm tone. "Well, I think I got rid of him, at last, so now I found you to warn you about Dr. Davidoff," she said. I looked at her. "Dr. what-what?" She sat next to me on my bed and looked me in the eyes.

"Dr. Davidoff. He's the reason, that you, me and the others are like this." I shook my head. "Like what?" She leaned closer to me and whispered: "Dangerous." I looked funny at her. "Look, I have no idea what you are talking about. Tell me from the beginning." She shook her head.

"Its more complicated then that. But, I guess I can try to show it to you," she said and stood up. She put her hand on my head. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "Just trust me. Close your eyes and empty your mind," she said and I did so. Then the vision began:

"There was an accident. I freaked out and they found me. The Edison Group." _I saw how Liz was dragged away through the halls of a school by some big guys in uniforms._ "They placed me at Lyle House, a place for mental-ill kids. Only, we wern't mental. Exept for _him_ , maybe, but us others, no, we were supernaturals." _Liz, walking around a house and seeing a girl. Long, wavy, dark-blond hair and a teasing smirk. The girl had almost golden eyes, but they were just ligth-brown._ "Amber," Liz said and I could hear a smile in her voice.

"We were roomates and best friends. She was a witch, but they did something to her. Manipulated with her DNA. They did that to us all. She could freez things. Without spells. She just had to toutch it. Thats why she never toutched anything. Not even her own mother."

 _I saw Amber toutching a mirror and a beautiful pattern of snowflowers bloomed on the surfice. I saw Amber toutching some water on the table and it froze to ice._

"Then there was Austin. He wasnt more then 13. He was a necromancer, just like you, but he could also walk through walls. Me and Amber thought it was pretty cool, The Edison Group? Not that mutch."

 _I saw a boy with blond hair and brown eyes running through a wall just like that._

"Oh, and then we had _him._ Royce." She spit the name out like it was poison. "Even after our dead, he still hounts me. I dont know what they added in him, but my guess could be cruelness. He was a volo-halfdeamon like me. And had a thing for blonds. Like me."

 _I saw a boy, a year or two older than me, with dark hair and dark eyes, and a very creepy smile. He looked at Liz, then he walked towards her. He grabbed her arm and put her down. He took out a knife. Liz began to scream, but they were in the woods, nobody could hear them._

"He gave me a pretty deep scar that nigth. Before that we were actually friends. I actually kinda liked him. He sudgested, that we should go for a walk in the woods, and I thought that it was a date. Turns out it wasnt. He cut me, and told me to do what he said, or els he would do worse things. I kicked him and run back to the house. I told the nurses and the next day he was gone. Or, so I thought."

 _I saw Liz standing I her room and screaming, as stuff flew everywhere and things shattered in pieces and some of them cut Liz. Then some nurses came in and took her away._

"They thought it was me. Thought that after that night with Royce, something broke in me, that I had gone nuts. They werent all wrong. I had nigthmares for over a week, but I didnt do that stuff. Things only begin to shatter when I'm angry. That momment I was terrified. But now they had an excuse for 'eliminating' me, like they always wanted to.

You see, my extra power was this. I could show enyone what _I_ have seen. They didnt like that. Not at all. What if I got out and showed all this to the wrong person. No, they couldnt have that. So they 'removed me to an other hospital' and killed me. After I was dead I stayed around and found out about you. And the others. We were just some _experiments_. A little bit of this, a little bit of that, and you have a supernatural with a _supernatural power_.

I never really got the point, but I think we were supposed to work for them when we grew up. Until then, they would watch us and write down every thing we did wrong. And had we done more harm than good, they would kill us. Just like that."

 _I saw how a woman injected something in Liz' arm, and how she closed her eyes and she died._

"I took back to Lyle House, after I found out all of this. I wanted to warn Amber and Austin. Austin could see me, so I told him, what I had founded out. The night they escaped, Amber pushed one of the nurses. The nurse froze to ice."

 _I saw how the girl named Amber pushed a nurse and the nurse froze to ice. Amber looked at her hands and a tear fell from her eye. The tear turned to ice, as it rolled down her cheek._

"They didnt get that far. The Edison Group hounted them down and killed them the same night. I was really sad they died, but I was glad, that I now wasnt alone with that creep, Royce. Amber told me, that she would help Austin visit his parents and then visit hers. I really wanted to visit my grandma, but I felt like it would be wrong not to warn you.

I knew, that you were a necromancer, I read that in the files, but I didnt know how you looked or where you were. I tried to find you, but Royce kept following after me. He blammed me for his dead, but I told him, that it would have happen sooner or later, becouse he was a cruel asshole. He got mad. Really mad. I told him about the files, and the secrets, but he didnt listen. He said I lied. I tried to tell him more times, but he didnt want to listen. That day I met you, I tried to escape him. I broke down and began to cry.

Then you came, and I couldnt believe it. I kinda freaked out, but remembered the important part: Warn you about Dr. Davidoff. You see, he's the one, that wants us dead. He thinks we are huge mistakes, and that they should never had mixed those powers together. I dont think, that they would kill you rigth now, but you have to be careful and stay away from him. And stay away from any kind of trouble. Becouse as soon as you get on their radar, there is no going back.

So far, your aunt had watched over you. She is one of the leaders for the anti-EG group. They call them selfs the Darkest Rising. Kit, Simons dad, he is also in that group. It was made by your aunt some months ago, rigth after my dead. She used to work for EG, but after they started killing us, she figth against them. She didnt tell you, becouse she wanted to keep you safe. Simon, Derek and Tori doesnt know anything either. Its the other kids, that we should worry about."

I opened my eyes and looked at Liz. She removed her hands and sat on my bed again. "There are four more. Peter, Mila, Brady and...Rachalle." I looked surprised at her. "Rae? Is she a supernatural too?" Thats why the fire-alarm started when she got mad in the girls washroom. She must be a fire-halfdeamon. I think I always knew it. She has a thing with fire.

Once, we made campfire, and she just kept stearing at it, and in the end even put her hand in it. But she didnt get burned.

"So, what do you want me to do then?" I asked Liz. She shrugged. "My main goal all this time was to warn you. I dont want you to do anything stupid to 'revenge my dead' or something like that. The EG will just get pissed and then they deffinetly kill you. But, I dont know. Maybe you should find the other guys. Tell them everything. Warn them." I gave her a nervous smirk. "And how are we suppose to do that?" She gave me a half smile, but it didnt reatch her eyes.

"I dont know. But, the emportent thing is this: Stay away from Dr. Davidoff. Stay away from Royce. Dont get yourself in any trouble. And the most important: Try to warn the others." She got up from the bed and looked down at me. "Okay, I think I said it all," she said and gave me a sad smirk. "Are you not staying?" She shaked her head. "No. I told you everything I know. Now its your turn to do something," she said. "Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Visit my family, perhaps. Trying to hide from Royce. That one wouldnt be easy," she said with a smirk. "Will you come back?" I asked her. She gave me a smile. "I promise," she said. "Thank you. For everything, " I said and a tear rolled down my cheek. She nodded and gave me a sad smile. She turned and walked away, disappering in the air.

 **Authors note**

 **No, Amber is NOT Elsa, though i kinda got lost, and just got with the first thing, that came on my mind. Wich was ice-powers. But, come on, they are supernaturals already, so its kind of hard to find something more cool than that. And yeas, they are kind of superheroes, but come on, i thought it would make the story so mutch cooler, if they had extra powers, that kind of matches their wishes.**

 **You get it? I mean how INCONVINIENT for a warewolf to see if some one lies, but for Derek, its more about, that he is not that good at reading feelings, so he gets them stuffed down his throat.**

 **Tori? She always wanted to know what was on her mothers mind. Simon? Sometimes being "good with the ladies" can be hard, so he disapperes and everyone leavs him alone. And our dear Chloe? She is so nervous for the future, that she gets to see it. This is just ironic, isnt it? They get what they want, but its also a curse.**

 **Anyway, enough with the serious talk. I hope you liked this, please review and share, or something ;)**

 **Smootshes The Fabulous Ana**


	6. Chapter 5

The Moving-In

 **Thank you soooo mutch for the reviews. It made me really happy, and icouraged me to finish this chapter, after days of lazyness (Ups). This one is a bit of a filler, but really important stuff is revield. I mean really. Shit bout to get real! Hahaha *giggles*. So, without further adou- Ladies (and gentlemen, maybe?) Here is chapter 5.**

 **Chloe's P.O.V.**

That night I couldnt sleep. All the thoughts in my head kept jumping around like basketballs. In the end I saw them. Big, orange balls pounding in my head. How could this be happening? What kind of people would _experiment and kill_ innocent kids? And before that, lock them in and tell them, that they have mental disorders. And what about us? Me, Simon, Tori and Derek? And those other kids? And Rae? _Were_ we in danger? Will we be?

In the end, I think I fell asleep, while thinking, and planing...

The next day, my aunt drove me to Simons house. Yep, it was as huge, scary and fresh painted, as I remebered it. As soon as she turned off the car, Simon ran out of the house, and wanted to help with my luggage. I opened the trunk and we smashed our heads, as we both went for my bags. We laughed.

"Ups," I said and looked at him. He gave me a smirk. "You know, when I said I wanted to help with the luggage, I ment, that you should let _me_ take all of it, and carry it to the house, while you were walking beside all lady-like," he said. I giggled. Simon took one of my bags, and almost fell down.

"Holy...What do you have in there? Bricks?" He tried to lift the bag, when Derek, who I didnt notice, was standing in the background, came him to rescue. And by that, I mean he liftet the bag, like it was made of feathers. He gave me a quick look, and then turned to Simon. "Bro, _I_ was the one, who supposed to be all macho up in here. But I guess, when you live with a werewolf, you cant get more macho then that," Simon said and shook his head. I giggled and looked quickly at Derek. Or eyes met, and he gave me a small smirk. My heart skept a beat.

Oh, would you stop? This is not going to happen. He probably only thinks of you as a littlesister, there is no way, that he likes you. But did I like _him_? I dont know. He had these amazing green eyes, and it was like they looked right through me. And his smile, oh that amazing smile...Okay STOP! No, just no. This is not happening. Im not a girl from some Nicholas Sparks novel. No, this is the real world, and in the real world, you just dont fall in love with strangers. _Fall in love?_ Jesus, Chloe, you really got over the head of your self.

We put my stuff in the guestroom. I went down stairs again to say goodbye to aunt Lauren. She pulled me in for a hug and I could feel tears burning behind my eyelids. "Its only three weeks, aunt Lauren," I said to her, but it was more to my self, actually. She looked at me and nodded. "Im going to miss you," she said. "Im going to miss you too," I said. She let go of me and walked back to her car. As she drove away I waved at her. She blowed the car horn, and then she was gone

"So, you must be the incredible Chloe, that everyone talks about," said mr. Bae. I blushed. "Yeah, thats me," I said. He put his hand out. "Im Kit Bae, Simon, Tori and Dereks dad," he said and I shaked his hand. "Nice to meet you mister Bae," I said. "Oh, please, call me Kit. Mr. Bae makes me feel so _old_." He said with a smirk and I giggled. "Well, if you want too, you can go upstairs and pack out your stuff. The lunch is in about three hours." I nodded, and went upstairs to unpack.

After 15 minutes of unpacking, Kit knocked at my door. "Chloe, I have to go, work is calling. I will be back with lunch, and if you need anything, dont be shy to ask the others, okay?" I nodded. "Okay, bye," I said, and he went of.

After a few moments, I heard an other knock on my door. "Hey," said Simon, as he walked in. "Hi," I said, smiling. "I just woundered if you need any help," he said. I gave him a smirk. "Not really, but if you need company, I am open for buisness," I said. He gave me a teasing smirk, as he walked to my bed and sat down on it. I blushed.

"Oh, no...Im not...god no...I mean, we could keep eatch other company, but we dont...I-i-i mean..." I was sure my face was tomato-red now. He laughed. "No, I know you didnt mean it that way. Too bad though, couse I kinda hoped..." he said and gave me an other teasing smirk. I took a pillow and threw it at him. "Hey!" He said, when the pillow hit him in the face. "Idiot," I said.

Then he disapered. "Simon?" I looked around. I sat on the floor and turned my head everywhere. Where did he go? "Simon? Where are..." Something hit me, and I fell on the floor. Then someone started to tickel me. Simon appered above me, his head just few inches from mine. I laughed and laughed. "Thats...hihi...not...hihi...fair! You cheated! And stop tickeling me!" I said, but couldnt keep back a laugh. "I play fair!" He said and tickeled me even more.

I took his arms and grabbed him by surprise. I turned us, so that I was on top and held his hands to the floor. He gave me a smirk. "Taking control, I see," He said. I smiled at him. "Now you stop," I said and got up. He got up too. I began to unpack again, while he sat on my bed.

"So... You can turn invisible, huh?" I said, while I layed some clothes in my closet. "Yeah, as you saw it," I gave him a glare. "How do you do it?" He shrugged. "I just think about it, I guess. How about you? Cant you do something cool?" I gave him a smirk. "What, am I not interesting enough for you already?" He laughed.

I sat on the bed beside him. He moved closer. "Well, actually...I can kinda see the furture," I said. His eyes grew big. "Oh my god! _What?_ But _how?_ I never heard about a necromancer, that can see the furture, how come you can," I looked at him.

"And I never heard of a sorcer, that could become invisible without spells. Or a witch, that could read others mind. Or even a werewolf, that could read peoples aura. Dont you find it strange?" He looked confuced at me.

"Well, when you say it like that..yes, it is strange, but I kinda nvere thought about it, becouse Tori and Derek are the only witch and werewolf I have ever met, of course my dad is a sorcer too, but he always said, that it was just something unatural, maybe just a boost from Mother Nature..." He looked down.

"I...I know why we can do these things," I said. He looked at me. "You do?" I nodded and told him about the experiments. I left the part out about Liz being tortureing by Royce, I just told him, that I ghost had told me, that some people had killed her, and that she was too a manipulated supernatural, and that they killed her friends too, and that she found my name and their names in a file about the experiment. She then contacted me and wanted to warn me, becouse she thought, that they will kill me too.

After I told him all that he just stared at me. "What... No it cant be... OH MY GOD!" Simon yelled and jumped off the bed. Tori came in, Derek followed her. "What the fuck is up with all that _noice_!" Tori yelled at Simon. He looked scared at her. "Chloe...a ghost...told...we are experiments! They killed...kids like us!"

Simon stuttered out the rest, but no one quite catched it. "What the _fuck_ are you talking about?" said Tori and looked at me, then Simon, then me. "Everybody _calm the fuck down!_ " said Derek. We all looked choked at him. He looked at me. "Chloe, tell us, what is Simon talking about?"

I told them, what I have told Simon. For a moment they were all silent. Then: "What?! Are you fucking kidding me? Is this a fucking _joke_ or something?" Tori. "See! Tell me she's just lying, Derek. Oh, please tell me she's lying." Simon. Derek just stared at me. His exotic green eyes looked rigth through me. "I'm telling the truth!" I said.

Of course they didnt believe me. I was a stranger, we just met a day ago, heck, even _I_ wouldnt believe myself. This sounded straight up _crazy_! Who would do these things? Manipulate with someones DNA, and then _kill_ them, if they werent good enough? It sounded like something from a book, or a really bad thriller, but it was the truth..."She's telling the truth," Derek said.

Tori and Simon looked at him. "What? She's obviusly crazy, Derek! Or the ghost was crazy! This can not be the truth!" Tori yelled. Simon still just looked at him. Derek turned to Tori. "Listen, her aura was not grey at _any time_! She is telling the truth...or, at least she thinks so, but..." He shook his head.

"Listen, I am not lying! Don't you see it? How come Simon can become invisible without any spells? How come Derek read auras? How come _you_ can read peoples mind? Have you ever heard of any sorcer, werewolf or witch, that can do that? Or a necromancer, that can see the furture?

These people, The Edison Group, they manipulated with our DNA, they added this extra power, so that they could use us for their own purpeses. Liz, the ghost, told me, that when we grew up, they wanted us to work for them. And we are not the only ones! Liz, and those other kids she knew, they were all killed, becouse they didnt wanted to be their property.

That girl Amber and the little boy Austin, they escaped, but were killed for it! Heck, even your own _dad_ knows about this!" I shut my mouth, but it was too late. " _Dad_? How is he involved in this?" Liz said I shouldnt tell them about the Darkest Rising, but I could as well, maybe, if they asked Kit, he would suport my story, but maybe he would denial and throw me out and... Ok, I had to do this.

They diserved to know. "Your dad and my aunt, they formed a group against these experiments, called the Darkest Rising. My aunt used to work for them, but after they killed Liz, she started to work against them. She doesnt know, that I know this, I havent even told her about Liz...Look, you have to believe me. Those kids were killed, Liz says we could be the next, if we dont stay careful, but we are not the only ones. There are four more. We have to tell them too. What if they dont even know they are supernaturals? What if something happened and the Edison Group found them, and desited too eliminate them? We have too warn them."

I looked Derek in the eyes. "Please, you have to believe me. You can read my aura, Im not lying and I'm not crazy." Derek looked me intens in the eyes. Then he slowly nodded. "Okay...Okay, I believe you." He said. I sighted relieved. I then looked at Simon. He looked chocked and scared. "I...I guess I believe you too," he said and gave me a sad smile. At last I looked at Tori. She looked terrified.

"I...I dont know. All of this sounds _really bad-shit crazy,_ but...You're right. There has never been a witch, that could read others minds, just like that. So maybe there is something. Maybe we are just experiments...I...I cant believe it...All this time, I just thought...I dont know what I thought, but deffenetly not _this_. If what you say is true, and they manipulated with our DNA and with those other kids too...then, then we have to warn them." She nodded slowly. I sighted in relief. "But, how in the world are we going to find them?" she said and looked questiongly at all of us. "See, thats the really important question here," said Derek.

 **A little cliffy, huh? Well, it was getting waaaay to long already and sometimes, you just have to end it. So, i kinda have a request for you guys: I want you to sudgest some superpowers for the others. Rae(Fire-half-demon), Brady(Maybe shaman+), Mila(Shaman) and Peter(Necromancer). So write to me, and tell me what superpowers you think they should have, ot that it matters, they all die anyways...JUST KIDDING! Maybe...Anyways, I want them to have some superpowers, like the others, i just dont know wich ones. So, review, tell me what you think the charecters superpowers shoul be and remember:**

 **ALWAYS STAY FABULOUS!**

 **Love yall!**


	7. Chapter 6

Hot Magenta

 **A/N: Sooo, here is a chapter in Dereks pov. Its kinda short and they are still argueing about what they can do about the other kids. But, Dereks wolf is introduced. I really hope you like him! He might be one of my favorite charecters, actually :D**

 **Derek's P.O.V.**

"But, how in the world are we going to find them?" Tori said and looked questiongly at all of us. "See, thats the really important question here," I said.

What Chloe just had told us, had chocked me deeply. I coulndt believe it, I _wouldnt_ believe it. But I had to. Becouse it was the truth. Chloes aura was purple, changing to really dark purple, while she spoke. She was scared. Terrified. Not grey at any time. She wasnt lying. She really was telling the truth. And the truth was awful.

They all looked at me. "There are four more, right?" I asked Chloe. She nodded slowly. "Yes. That was what Liz told me," she said. "Did she tell you where they could be?" Chloe shaked her head. "No...But I alredy know one of them," she said. "Who?" Simon asked. "My friend...Rae. I think she's a fire half-demon. There was episodes where she reacted funny...always had to do something with fire. And she was one of them, that Liz mentioned." Chloe looked thoughtfull. I kept an eye on her all the time.

This girl, well, you can say she turned my whole world up-side-down. She came into my life, out of nowhere and rivealed things, that I never thought could be possible. We were experiments. Some one manipulated with our DNA. And we werent the _only ones_. There were others. And there were also those who were killed. _Killed!_ My thoughts were everywehere.

The human part of my brain wanted to stay and find out more, maybe even help those other kids, those who were still alive and clueless. But my wolf part...Oh, dont even go there. He wanted to grab Simon, Tori and Dad and get _the fuck_ out of here ASAP! He didnt care about anyone of the other kids, all he heard was, that they were killed, and that he and his pack could be the next. I could litterly hear him screaming in my head.

 _Why the FUCK are you still here!? You should be in your room packing, calling dad, then yell at Simon and Tori for being too slow and then get THE HELL out of here!_

Jesus, will you calm DOWN.

 _NO! Someone is killing kids! We could be the next! You need to get out of here! NOW!_

Listen, if you dont calm down and let me listen, I will **make you**.

 _ ***** Growl* Fine, FINE! But when they begin to kill us all, dont you come to me, couse I will just say: I told you s..._

I cut him off and concetrated at Chloe. "So, one down, three to go!" Simon said. "No," I said, and they all looked at me. "Rae probably doesnt even know she is a half-demon, so we should probably not start with the 'These guys manipulated with your DNA and want to kill you' stuff before we tell her she's a supernatural," I said. Chloe nodded.

"Yeah, I dont think she knows either. I should tell her about it and then about all that 'manipulated DNA and killing' stuff," she said and looked at me for a nod of aproval. "Yeah, good idea. But you have to do it somewhere private. After school is good. Go to the parkinglot, we will watch you from my car, if...if something happens." She nodded. "Good," she said and looked me in the eyes. God, those eyes...No, NO! Do NOT go there.

 _This girl...is she a possible mate?_

You again! Didnt I told you to go fu...

 _Answer the question, mut_

No. Noway in hell. She is Simons girl. She is not interested in us. In _me._

 _Are you sure about that, mut? She sure looks like she likes us. Always looking our way, always has that pink aura when she does...You know what pink is, right?_

I dont know what you are talking about. And no, she does NOT have a pink aura when she looks at us. Its usually purple or white. Most purple, though...

 _Jesus, are you color-blind? Couse for I guy, who read auras, thats not a good thing! Its called **Hot Magenta.** Repeat after me: **Hot Magenta.** Its a mix of pink and purple. Purple is fear, you know that. Fear for falling in love with us, becouse...well, cant answer you that. You have to find out yourself. And pink...Well, have you guest it yet?_

Pink is the color of love?

 _Not love, you dump mut. Love is, well, if you lucky, you'll get to see for your self, I will not spoil it for you. No, pink is **lust**. Or, as you kids call it, crushing._

So you say she has a crush on me?

 _Maybe. She sure does have **something** on you. And not ONLY fear. But as I said, its probably just fear for falling for us. Unless..._

What?!

 _You dont think she knows about **the thing** , do ya?_

No, of course not. We just met yesterday, Simon couldnt have told her already, could he?

 _Not yet, at least._

Should I tell her then?

 _Maybe its better you do, then if Simon does. He always soft the details._

You're rigth. But _how_?

 _Only tell her if she ask about it. Don't just throw out the subject. Do it the right way._

Okay, thanks, I guess. Maybe you are not as crazy as I thought you were.

 _Does that mean we can go upstairs and pack? And get our asses out of here?_

No. That is not happening, and you know that. We have to stay and tell those kids what happened. We cant just leave them. We cant _leave Chloe._

 _You know, for a moment I thought we spoke the same language. I guess not. But...you have a point. I'm not heartless, afterall. I just want to protect you and our family, thats all._

Okay, I understand that. And its not like I dont want it too, but you have to think about the consecuenses. If we run away just like that...It will seem weird, and maybe they will notice it. But I have I feeling that they already know about me. I mean, they can read. The thing must have been wll over the news...

 _Dont worry mut. It was one time. And imma asure you, that its never going to happen again. EVER._

How could you know? If something happens to Simon or Tori, I cant control myself. _You_ cant control yourself. Our instincts scream: PROTECT NO MATTER WHAT! And then...

 _I know. I KNOW. It was my foult. My bad. Thats why I'm gonna make sure it never happens again. We, **I** , have to control myself better._

Yes. Exactly.

 _See! We think the same things! It almost like we are twins! Aah! Like we are the exact same pers..._

Now you stop.

 _Come on! Cant I make a joke once in a while?_

No. You are supose to remain sillent unless I need you.

 _How can you know when you need me?_

Thats up to me to deside.

I shot my wolf out once again. The conversation seemed to have moved on without me. "No, she only told me their names," Chloe said. "What? What are we talking about?" Chloe looked surpriced at me. "Didn't you hear it? Tori asked me if I knew who the other kids were, and I told her, that Liz only told me their names," Chloe said and shot me a glare. "Sorry...I was just thinking about something," I said and gave her a guilty smirk. She smiled and shook her head.

"Anyways, as I said, I only know their names. Not what they look like, not even their powers, not talking about their extra-powers," she said, looking back at Tori. "Bummer," Simon said. I looked at him. Chloe and Tori did too. "And here I was, hoping, that this ghost, Liz, had told you everything we needed. How they look, their last names, their adress, maybe a short list of their hobbies...Well, I guess we just have to go with their names. Oh, and Chloes powers to see the _furture_ ," He said and looked at Chloe.

She gave him a smirk. "I doesnt work like that..." I looked chocked at her. "Wait, _what_? You can see into the furture?" She looked up at me. Yes, up. Becouse me being 6"8 and her being 5"3 it was always up. "Yeah. Thats kinda mine superpower. But, as I was about to say: I doesn't work like that.

I cant control when a vision comes. It just _comes_. And it doesn't tell me when something will happen, only that _something_ will happen.," she said and rolled her eyes at her uncontroleble power. "Well, isnt that inconviniet to our setuation," Tori said with thick sarcasm. "Well, you can say that. But I didn't ask for it," she said with a thick voice and sat on the bed, her head down in her hands. Simon, the white knight he is, sat down next to her and pettet her on her back.

I wanted to push him away. No, _my wolf_ wanted to do that. Or did he? "I didnt ask for any of this," Chloe sobbed. Oh god, she was crying. _DO SOMETHING MUT!_ But I couldnt. Shouldnt. Simon was doing a good job. This was his special. Girls and feelings? That was Simon. Rational thinking and eating? See, there you have me. Rigth where I belong. Chloe sobbed one more time and looked up. Her eyes were a little red and her cheeks were wet.

I wanted to go over to her, wipe that tear of her beautiful face...Would you STOP! This is not me. She is Simons girl, he already made that clear. A lot. And I could see his pink aura when he sat next to her. So, there you have it, a proff. He wanted her, she was his, not mine and will never be. But still, her blue, sad, aura made me sad too.

"I'm okay. Really," she said. "Are you sure?" Simon asked. She nodded and dryed her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Okay," Simon said, clearly not believing her, and stood up. "I'm going downtstairs to do loundry. Wanna join me?" he asked her. "No, I'm good, but thanks," she said. I could see Simons aura turn blue. He looked once more at Chloe and she gave him a smile, her aura still a little blue, but mainly baby pink.

WHAT IS BABY PINK?

 _Light crushing. But imma asure you, she is more pink for us._

He gave her a smile and walked downstairs. "Well, I should probably go too. I can hear the homework calling," Tori said. As she walked pass Chloe she awkwardly pettet her on the shoulder and then walked out of the door. "Talk to her," she whispered low. So low, that only I with my could hear it. Then she walked out of the door and closed it. For a moment me and Chloe just looked at eatch other. Tori, I'm gonna kill you.

 _Dont. She gave us the perfect chance to talk to her. Go on._

No. I cant. She is...

 _Sometimes you can be so stubborn, you know that?! Do I really have to **make you?**_

I felt my feet moving without telling them to do it. Then I sat beside Chloe. Close. Too close. "Are you sure you are okay?" I said. No, _he_ said. "To be honest: no. Not at all. I am terrified. I just want to roll up in my blanket and never see the daylight again. And cry. Like a lot." She giggled, but I could still hear the tears in her voice. "Can I join?" I said. Wow, slow down, wolfie, you dont want to scare her away.

 _I didnt say that._

She gave me a smile. A real smile. And it made my heart skip a beat. Maybe. "You're welcome," she said and blushed. I could feel my ears burn. "Hehe, yeah," Okay this is beginning to turn awkward. Wolfie, help!

 _See, I knew you needed me to this. Watch and learn, mut. Watch and learn._

"So, tell me more about that furture-seeing thing? You havent happen to see me before, have you?"

 **A/N: So, here we end, on a clif. Muahahahaha! No, but for real: How did i do? Was it good enough? Sure it was! Did you like my Chlerek moments? Tell me what you think in the rewiews. And remember to send sudgestions on extra powers for Rae(Fire-half-demon), Mila(shaman), Peter(Necromancer) and Brady (Probably Shaman, but i am not sure, send sudgestions to that as well, pls). And spoiler: The next chapter is gonna be so Chlerek that you get sick! In the good way, though, i hope. Anyways, rewiew, tell your friends and remember:**

 **ALWAYS STAY FABULOUS!**

 **love ya!**


	8. Chapter 7

Forrest Green

 **Are you ready for the most Chlerek chapter (so far)? Aaaaand... lets go!**

 **Chloe's P.O.V.**

"I'm okay. Really," I said. "Are you sure?" Simon asked. I nodded and dryed my cheeks with the back of my hand. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "Okay," Simon said and stood up. "I'm going downtstairs to do loundry. Wanna join me?" he asked. "No, I'm good, but thanks," I said. I really just wanted to stay here. Alone, maybe cry some more. I know I sound so pathetic and kliché. The girl that cries for no reason.

But I had a reason. Some one had manipulated with my DNA. They experimented on me and wanted to use me for there own purpose. And there were other kids, that were killed becouse they didn't want that. Becouse they stood up for them selfs. And I was afraid. What if I stood up and were killed?

I dont have a death-wish, but I dont wanna be the girl, that sat on the side and just watched horrible things happen, without doing anything to stop them. But what _could_ I do? I was exactly that- just a girl, a kid, and there was nothing I could do...No there was actually something I could do. I could warn those other kids, tell them to be careful, maybe even ending up safe them. Yes. Now that this was my main goal, I could keep on going. Maybe...

Simon looked one more time at me and I gave him a convinsing smile. Just go, please. Not that I didnt wanted Simon to be here, I kinda just wanted to be alone, thats all. I would actually love to be alone now. He gave me a smile and walked out of the door. "Well, I should probably go too. I can hear the homework calling," Tori said. As she walked pass me she awkwardly pettet me on the shoulder and then walked out too, closing the door behind her.

Now there was only me and Derek left in the room. I could feel the almost-awkward sillence in the air. His eyes looked into mine and my heart began to beat faster. Then...something weird happened. His eyes kinda glinsed. Like there went a light through them. Must have been a trick of light. He walked over to me and sat on the bed close to me. So close I could feel his body-heat. He was really warm. It was actually kinda nice.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he said. I sighted.

"To be honest: no. Not at all. I am terrified. I just want to roll up in my blanket and never see the daylight again. And cry. Like a lot." I giggled, but I kinda still wanted to cry.

"Can I join?" he said. I smiled at him. Derek sure knows how to joke. Only it actually sounded like he wanted to. The picture of us two, cuddeling under a blanket...Okay stop. No, just no. But the thought made me blush anyway. "You're welcome," I said. "Hehe, yeah," he said. Only it sounded a whole lot sexier. Oh, would you stop, teenage-girl-brain!

"So, tell me more about that furture-seeing thing? You havent happen to see me before, have you?" he sudenly said. That took me completly off guard. "Wh-what? N-n-no...I-i-i...what?" I wasnt sure if you could blush more then I alredy did, but somehow I maneged to do that.

There it was again, that glimt in his eyes. He gave me a smirk. "I was actually joking, but it looks like I hit a soft spot," he said, teasing, yet sexy. I swear, if you think sexy about Derek _one more time..._ I looked away. "Eh, yeah. You got me! I did actually had a vision about you..." I was kinda hoping he just would drop it there, but... "Really?" he sounded surprised. The sexy voice was gone. _Too bad..._ my girly brain thought. I ignored it.

"And...what did you see?" he asked curiosly. I cleared my throat and looked him in the eyes. They had this amazing green color. No, not just green. Forrest green.

 **(role credidts :D. Anyways, continue)**

Becouse they kinda reminded me of the forrest. So alive, yet so calm. So intents, yet cold. I could stare in his eyes for a centery if I was asked too, if I could...Aaaaand CUT! Thank you girl-brain for totally screwing me over, like you always do.

Now he will think I'm a dumb blond, that keeps staring at him. Heck, he maybe even thinks I have some sort of crush on him! _Don't you?_ No! I do absoulutly not! Sure, he is handsome, not in a All-American boy way, more in a darker, exotic, _dangerous_ way, and for some girls that might be a turn on... _Girls like you?_...But no, not for me. Maybe...

I maneged to look away and shrugged. "It was a dream. I just saw you and me sitting together, just like we do now, actually. Then...You was yelling at me. I think we argued. And then...well, I kinda saw you naked. No, not like complitly naked...j-j-just in boxershorts. You were on the ground, and... and then I saw you and me and...Yeah, that was what I saw," I said and could feel my cheeks burn.

"Oh, okay. Was that why you kinda filliped out when you saw me in school?" he asked. I sighted in relief. "Yes. But you know, it was kinda weird. Like you dream about something, or someone, and the very next day it happens, or you meet the person.

Sure, you could say that I should be used to those kind of things. After all I can see ghosts and the furture, so I always know what will happen. Well, at least most of the time. Sometimes I dont see things in time and I cant prevent them. But other times I see it happening and when its happening I can make it not happen, you know?"

He gave me a smirk. "Surprisengly I do. But it must be really hard, right? I mean, you must have seen somethings happen, things you couldnt do anything about in time, and then live with it the rest of your life..." I looked at him.

"I saw my parrents die." I said. It just slipped out of my mouth and I couldnt control it.

"Oh, I am really sorry. And here I am, sitting and not doing it any better by rubbishing about seeing things you couldnt prevent and living with it the rest of your life..." He faked a giggle. "Nice one Derek. Thats the way to cheer someone up," he said sarcasticly. I couldnt hold back a little giggle.

"Do you mind telling me what happened? I mean, I understand if you dont want too, I just..." I cut him off. "No, not at all. It actually kinda helps taking about it," I said and looked him in the eyes. They were filled with worry and sorrow and concern. And it made my heart beat even faster, but you know, minner detail. And so I began:

"It was in the end of Febuary. I just turned seven a couple days ago. My parrents were going on an important meeting with my farthers buisness-partners. They let my aunt babysit me. We watched movies all night and I think I fell on sleep on the coutch. I had a really weird dream.

I was standing in the middle of a crossroads. A car was driving towards me. And to my right were my parrent car driving towards me. The first car was fast. Too fast to stop in time. I knew what was going to happen. But I couldnt do anything. I just stood there, frozen to the ground. My parrents car drove by in front of me from my right side and the other car hit them. I could hear them scream in the last momment. The horrible sound of metal against metal and the sound of rubber against the concrete, when the other car tried to slow down, but it was too late.

I remember waking up. I was screaming, crying. My aunt came in, tried to calm me down. I told her about the dream. And she...she got this really ad look on her face. Then, an hour later or so, she got a call from the police, telling her that her sister and her housbend were killed in a car accedent. That was when I realised, that my dream was real. And that I could see the furture. My aunt told me about it too. After the accedent she took me under her wings and we have lived together in her appartment ever since.

She tought me everything about supernaturals, helped me dealing with ghosts and my visions. She was, she still is, my only mother and farther-figure. She is my only family. But even though I love her, I still miss my mom and dad. How we used to be together, laugh together and..." My voice broke and tears came streaming down my face for the second time that day.

Nice Chloe, its not even 2pm and you already broke down twice, my cynical brain said. My girly brain though, shut it down and began to think about even more sad things.

Suddenly I could feel a warm arm around me. Derek. He pulled me close, like in some sort of a hug, and even though it kinda felt awkward and maybe a little unconfterble, it was at the same time really nice, and actually unexpected, expeciouly from a guy like Derek.

I dont know, but he just seemed like that type of guy that wasnt all about toutchy feelings and sensitive hugging. But I guess you shouldnt judge a book by its cover.

I leaned closer in to his chest and cryed out. He now had both of his arms around me. I put my arms on his back and broke the last distance that was between us. I burried my face in his sweather. He stroke me gently on the back. "It's okay," he said and his deep voice rumbled in his chest.

I continued crying for what seemed like hours, but was actually only acouple of minutes. In the end I just sobbed a couple of times and just layed there, on his chest, his huge, warm chest and let his sweather observe the remaining tears. Then I slowly pulled away. He let go of me, but still kept one of his hand on my arm.

"Are you okay now?" he asked gently. I nodded. "Yeah, sort of," I said. I realised that I must be looking like crap. Red face, completely soaked in tears. I looked away and quickly swiped my face with my hand. Then I turned to Derek again. He was looking at me with sadness and concern in his eyes. And I was to upset to stop my girly-brain from get lost in those amazing forrest green eyes...He stroke my cheek with his thumb, swiping a remaning tear off. That act made my heart skip a beat, again, minner detail.

"I'm really sorry, Chloe," he said. I looked away. "It's not like you can do anything about it," I said. He took my chin and turned my face towards him. "I mean it. I am sorry. I know how hard it can be...not having your parrents around, feeling all alone..." He sighted. His hand dropped. The ego-centered person I am, I had completely forgotten that Derek was an orphin too. That he was adoppted and that his parrents had left him in a very young age too. Suddenly a question jumped out of me. "How...how old were you when...when they left you?" I asked him.

He looked surprised at me, taken complitly off guard. His eyes filled even more with sadness as he answerd. "I...I was six. But it was more complicated then that...I...my dad he..." his voice broke, and I knew, that even though Derek was to tough to begin to cry, he really wanted to. Even though, being the tough guy he is, he would never admit it.

So I cut in, ending his suffering: "I'm sorry. Really," I said and gently stroke his arm. He looked me in the eyes. "Thanks," he just said. We continued looking at eatch other. His green eyes metting my blue ones. The time seemed to stand still. And the girly brain played scens where me and Derek were doing everything else then just look at eatch other...I cut it off and focused on Derek instead.

He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but was cut off by Simon, who yelled something downstairs. "DEREK! I cant reatch the fabric softener!" Derek looked at the door. I actually think I heard him growl. He looked at me again. "I better go help him before he brakes his voice or just puts something random in the washing machine," he said and gave me a smirk.

He stood up and walked out of the door. Before closing it, he looked at me one last time. "Are you gonna be okay alone?" he asked with concern in his voice. I nodded. "Go, I'll be fine," I said. He nodded and walked out closing the door behing him.

I fell on down on the bed and sighted. This guy...Wow. Just wow. He really gives meaning to the words _dont judge a book by its cover_. He seemed so cool and rude when I first met him, but already in less then 24 hours he prooved me wrong. He turned out to be this sensitive, caring guy, that just swiped the feet under me. Well, okay, I will never admidt that to my self, but maybe I had a crush on him. Maybe. Just a little one. I closed my eyes and smiled for my self. I was _sooo_ screwed.

 **Sooo? Is it Chlerek enough for you? If not, to get you in the mood: Listen to Love Whiplash by Jayme Dee, THE MOST Chlerek song i know! Tell me what you think in the rewiews. More is coming, dont wory! And until we meet again:**

 **AWAYS STAY FABULOUS!**

 **Love ya!**


	9. Chapter 8

All Cards On The Table

 **A new chapter already? How do i do it? Dont worry, its pretty short, actually, but it has its moments... Anyways, may i present chaper 8!**

 **Chloe's P.O.V.**

Kit came back with lunch, as he prommised, around 3pm. He called us down to the kitchen and we sat down to eat. Kit in the end of the table, me on his right side, Tori beside me. Simon to his left, facing me, Derek facing Tori. The air was thick with the unsaid. We looked at eatch other-Simon, Derek, Tori and me.

Who will bring up the topic? It was actually kinda childish: _You tell him! NO, you tell him!_ I smiled at the thought. Tori looked at me and gave me a smirk. Oh, I forgot that she could read my thoughts. She gave me a teasing glare. As saying: _Yeah, you better be careful about what you're thinking ...or who._ I blushed slightly and began to think about how we should do this.

In the end niether of us said anything, but surprisengly Kit did: "Okay. There is clearly _something_ going on here, and you are all acting like there isnt. Is there something you want to tell me?" Yes, a whole lot, actually. But how do you tell that kind of things without sounding dumb ar crazy? Answer: You cant.

So, the brave person I was, and becouse I was kinda tired of the four-way looks we gave eatch other, I looked Kit in the eyes and told him everything. Begining with me, being able to see the furture, to the meeting with Liz, to telling Liz' story, to us knowing he and my aunt having a rebelious group against The Edison Group, finally ending with our agrement on wanting to find the remaining kids and warn them. When I was done the presure somehow lifted and the air wasnt so thick anymore.

"Okay, let me get this right: A ghost of one of the testing-persons in Protject Genesis, told you about the protject and about the episode 4 monts ago, and about the other testing-persons and wanted you to warn them. Then she told you about the Darkest Rising, mine and your aunts so called rebelios group?"

I sighted. "Yes, that was what Liz told me," I said and waited for his reaction. He looked at us with concern and shok his head. "Well, this changes everything," he just said. We all looked questiongly at him. He looke apologizing at Simon and Derek. Then at Tori. And last of all, at me.

"We wanted to tell you. _I_ wanted to tell you. Everything. The experiments, the deaths, all of it. But we thought that the less you know, the safer you would be. So we didnt tell you. We wanted to wait till you was ready. At the time, before those kids were killed, we thought we did the right thing.

We thought we could help other supernaturals, we thought _they_ would help other supernaturals. Turns out, the only people the wanted to help, was themselves. They wanted power, without price. They wanted inproved supernaturals, that will do what they said, without hassitation. But they forgot on thing: You were not robots, not machines that they could turn on and off, whenever they wanted to. They couldnt just push a button and you will do anything they told you.

No, you were human beings, you had your own brain. And that was not inconvinient at all. Not for them at least. So, when things started to go wrong, the turned off the machine. Killed the kids. Just becouse they didnt want to be their lab-rats any more. Sure, Royce and Liz was a whole other story.

Royce was way to dangerous, there was no one who could control him, not even himself. And as you now tell me, he came back and made sure everyone thought that Liz was out of control too, so they would kill her. That just tells a little about what kind of people Royce and the Edison Group are. Royce wanted revenge, EG wanted to get rit of all the dengerous, emotionaly unstable, uncontoleble machines.

That is what you are to them. Their propety. Not people, just experiments that needed to be observed and controled. And if the experiment didnt do what it was supose to? Then they will be eliminated from the protject. In other words killed." He looked at us seriously and took a deep breath before he continued.

"When me and Lauren found out about this we quit our jobs and tried to hide you. We still are. We formed the group to get help, we want to find those other kids too. Thats why we moved here. The other kids, they go at your school. We wanted to find them and tell them, warn them. But now that you know... I guess I cant make plans, without totally shutting you guys out. I guess that we need to work together and..." Simon interopted him. "Hold on! Are you telling us, that we can _join_ your rebelious group?"

Kit nodded. "As I said: I cant se an other option without being unfair... But, of course if you dont want to, im not gonna force you to..." Simon interupted him again. "If we dont want to? _Of course_ we want to! Right guys?" He looked at us.

Tori nodded. "Yeah, I guess it could be pretty cool to kick some supernatural ass," she said and gave Kit a smirk. Derek cleared his throat. "I guess its the most rational to do," he said with his deep voice. _Sexy,_ my girly brain corrected me. Would you shut up? We actually have an audience! So shut it! Tori gave me a weird look. Then a small smirk appered on her face. Busted. Oh shit! Okay, shut up, shut up.

"How about you, Chloe? Are you in?" Simon asked me. I nodded. "Yeah, deffently," I said and looked at Kit. He gave us a warm smile. "Amazing! All though, sorry to disapoint you Tori, there is not gonna be any ass-kicking right away. We mostly observe EG, you know, reckoning, spying on them, that kind of things," he said. I looked at Tori, who kinda looked disapointed. I gave her a smirk. She shot me a glare, but I could see the teasing in her eyes.

Kit looked over at me. "Chloe, I dont know, but maybe its a good idea, that you call Lauren and tell her all of this," he said with a little of concer in his eyes. Oh yeah, _that._ Minnor detail. Kinda.

After that we ate and talked. Just small talk. Mostly Simon and Kit. Me? I had a vision:

 _I was carriyng some platesto the sink, when I stumbled and fell on the floor. The plates shattered all over the place, and I have cut my hand pretty bad. The blood was running down my arm and I began to cry..._

I blinked a couple of times and sighted quietly. Well, now I know I dont have to do _that_. After we were done eating, Kit asked me to carry the plates over to the sink. Okay, be careful, I said to my self. Dont stumble, dont stumble... But that didnt quite help. And then I stumbled. _Oh NO!_ I yelled in my head as I closed my eyes, prepering for the fall and the cut.

Only it never happened. I heard the plates shatter, and felt a warm arm around my waist. My rescuer pulled me in. I opened my eyes. Derek. I sighted in relief. "Oh god. You just saved me from an ugly cut, you know that?" He looked cunfuced at me.

"What?" I shook my head. "I ad a vision, that I fould fall and cut me on the shattered plates. You saved me," I said. My girly brain sighted. _Ahh, my hero._ Shut up! But the thought still made me blush. His arm was still around my waist though. When he realised that, his ears turned red and he let go of me.

 _Aww, so soon?_ I swear to god, just **one more time**... _Okay, okay. Dont be so snappish. I am you, you know that, right? This is your thoughts and..._ "Thank you, though," I said and looked him in the eyes. His expression was unreadeble. "Sure, any time," he just said and walked away.

After I cleaned up my mess I took my phone and st in the living room. Simon, Tori and Derek were upstairs and Kit was in the kitchen, working. I typed in aunt Laurens number and waited. It called two times before she picked it up. "Chloe! I'm so glad you called, I really miss you, already...Is everything okay?" I sighted.

"No, actually. There is something we need to talk about," I said. She hassitaded. "Oh, okay. What is it honey?" I took a deep breath and told her everything. Including Kit's sudgestion that we join their group and help them find the other kids. When I was done I waited for her answer.

"Well," she started out slowly. " This is really unexpected, actually. Look, I know you are mad, but I _did_ wanted to tell you, I just...i didnt know how. But now you know, and thats is just great. Really. And you tell me Kit wants you guys to join the group? Yeah, I'm actually not sure if thats a good idea though, but...I'll talk with him about that later. Look, I have to go now, and I really dont think that we should have this conversation over the phone. For more reasons then I will admidt. But remember: be careful. Expecially now...I have to go, bye," she said and hang off.

Well, that was a total flop, really. But she was right. We shouldnt have this kind of conversations on the phone. Anybody could be spying at he line, tracking the phonecalls... But still, I kinda wanted her to say something more then that, maybe explain me some of it...But again, some one could be listening, so maybe that wasnt a good idea. I shook my head and went upstairs in my room. As I walked up the stairs I had an other vision:

 _I was walking down the hall, towards my room. As I walked pass the bathroom door it opened right in my face. And my nose began to bleed. A lot. I held my hand under it, and could hear the person, that opened the door apologizing..._

Thank you, oh trustworthy and really inconvinient power. For real though, thank god that I saw it coming. So, now warned about the bathroom-door, I walked on the other side of the hall, so the door wont shut in my face. But the vision didnt warn me _who_ walked out of the door. And as I passed the door, it opened and out came...Derek.

Only wearing a towel. _Look at those abs! And those muscles! Oh my god, im gonna die!_ I froze and just stared at him. And tried to shut up my girl brain. Derek saw me and gasped. "Jesus! You scared the sh..." Then he realised that he wasnt wearing any clothes. I aready knew. Trust me, _I knew_. He blushed and held the towel closer to his lower-body. But that didnt hide his abs. And upper-body muscles. I could feel my jaw drop.

I didnt expect Derek to be so muscular. I actually thought he was kinda chubby, becouse he weared baggy clothes, as if to hide something. Now I knew what.

Then _I_ realised, that I just stood there and stared at him. With open mouth. I quickly shut it, and blushed extreamly meeting his gaze. He, with ears dark red, looked away and cleared his throat. I looked away quicly, and with a unclear 'sorry' I walked towards my room, shoulder up to my ears, forceing myself not to look back. _Did you_ _ **see**_ _those abs! Oh my god, its like he is photoshopped!_

 **(Inside joke, if you get it, tell me. Anyways, back to the story)**

Yes, I did see them. Now would you please shut up? But the girl brain continued: _Oh my god, and he blushed! That was sooo cute!_ Of course he blushed, he was half-naked in front of a girl. I would blush too, if a guy cought _me_ naked. _But not if Derek did, eh? Actually, you could do anything else..._ Oh stop it, would you? _No way! I have a great idea: Lets walk back, and ask him if he could show us those abs one more time!_

No fucking way in HELL. Absoulutly not. Forget it. Dont even think about it. _Aww, come on it would be so fun! And maybe this time he wouldnt have any towel..._ Oh no. No, no, no, NO! Dont even go THERE! But that didnt stop my stupid girl brain from showing me images of Derek, now naked...

I walked over to my bed and fell down on it so the matras jumped. I put my head in my pillow and growled. "Grrrrr!" _Why are you growling? I hevent even begun yet..._ I took a book from my night-stand and began to read. But my motherfucking-stupid girl brain wouldnt leave me alone...

 **Soo, you like it? Tell me in the rewiews. I know its short, but i udate like crazy, so a new chaper will be coming soon! Sooner than you think... Remember sudgestions to Rae, Peter, Mila and Bradys extra-powers! Please guys, I would really appriciate it! And remember:**

 **ALWAYS STAY FABULOUS!**

 **Love ya!**


	10. Chapter 9- This is not even a chapter

Conversation With Wolfie

 **This is not even a real chapter. I just wanted The-shower-incedent from Dereks pov. And ofcours a lttle more of Wolfie. I looove Wolfie. He is so mutch me. Litterly, I am Dereks inner wolf. Hehehe. Anyways, this is just a little extra for you guys, smootshes.**

 **Derek's P.O.V.**

After the incedent with Chloe, I went upstairs to take a shower. As I stood under the hot water, my wolf tried to have a conversation with me, but it was an other kind of conversation, that you would think...

 _You saved her. From a cut! Thats it! Now she loves us! You are her hero! Did you **see** how pink she was? Im tellin' you mut, this is the best thing that ever happened to us._

Yeah, yeah, dont get over the head of yourself now. I didnt see any pink. Just light yellow, that was relief. No pink. You was wrong.

 _You sound so sad mut. But I saw what I saw. And it was pink._

Whatever you say.

 _Be honest with me: Do you like her?_

Who?

 _Dont play stupid with me. Chloe, that wonderful-sexy-goddess, of course!_

Please dont never call her that again.

 _Why? Does it makes you unconfterble? But you know its the truth. She is a wonderful-sexy AF..._

Please stop.

 _Aww, mut. You have so mutch to learn yet. But answer the question: Do you like her?_

Ehh, no, I mean I barely know her and...

 _Liar. You are a big, fulthy liar, thats what you are. Dont you think I know? Im in your **head** , for gods sake! I know everything!_

Sure, if you say so...

 _Why do you keep denying it? I really cantsee the problem. She obviously likes you too and you are sooo into her, me included. What stops you from just walk up to her, grab her and kiss her so passionetly, that she cant even breath..._

Oh god, you really let yourself lose there, huh? I told you, its not that easy. We are not animals, we are not _wolfs_. We cant just walk up too someone and be like: Hey, you are really goodlooking! Wanna be my mate and have babies?

 _I am aware of that, **actually.** Thats why I havent made you do tha thing we wolfs normally do._

And what will that we, if I may ask?

 _Oh, you know, **that thing**. Assosiated with the making-babies part._

Oh GOD NO! Okay, I get it, I get it, please say no more!

 _Yeah, that thing. But I still cant see the problem. You_ _ **could**_ _just walk up to her and say something like: I really, really, really, really, really, really like you! And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_

Hahaha! Really funny! But I dont tink that lyrics from a Carly-Rae Jepson-song would be the best pick-up line.

 _I was just trying to help._

Yeah, and you kinda suck at that.

 _You didnt think so earlier today. You actually asked my for help, remember?_

Yeah, okay, I'm sorry. You're right. But as I said: Its not that easy. Sure _she is_ really atractive. Actually a lot...

 _Wonderful-sexy-goddess..._

But you have seen us in the mirror. The acne scars, my greasy, waaay to long hair, to be concidered atractive...

 _Yeah, mut, you really need to get a haircut soon._

I know, thats the point. _And_ the fact that I have to take two showers a day, or I smell like I havent done it in weeks, no _moths_...

 _Minor detail, can be fixed with deodorant._

The point is: I dont look like a guy, that a girls mom would want her to date.

 _But her mom is dead._

 **(I am so sorry for that joke! Bad boy, Wolfie, _bad boy!_ Anyways, continue)**

Not funny, wolfie, NOT funny!

 _I know, I'm sorry. My sence of humor is all fucked-up._

Yeah you can say that. But you get the point: I am not that type of guy, that Chloe should be with. And if she finds out about _the thing_... Well, I wouldnt be surprised if she completely shuts me off. Thats why I cant like her. _Will not_ like her. Better if we ignore her, actually. So she gets the hint, and stays away. Its better for all of us. She is better off with Simon anyways...

 _You are so unromantic, you know that? And cynical. And a jerk. Well, I could actually go on and on..._

Dont. I get it. But its my decision, not yours.

 _Thats is pretty correct. And that is the reason why I would do anything to get you two together. Not matter what._

Oh no, you won't...

 _Try me._

Then he was gone. Just like that. I was worried what he could do. After all, he _can_ just control my body without my permession. I just had to awoid Chloe as mutch as I could, so he doesnt get the chance to do something crazy like walk up to her and kiss her passionatly... or whatever. I turned off the water and dryed my self with a towel. Then I put the towel around my lower body and opened the batroom door. Right at the moment Chloe was walking by. Well, _shit!_

"Jesus! You scared the sh..." Then I realised that I was half-naked. _SHIT-FUCK-SHIT!_ She just stood there and stared at me. Oh god, was it _that_ bad? I could feel my ears burn like hell. I cleared my throat and she met my gaze. Her face turned red and her aura green-purple, embaresment. She turned around and walked away, mumbling an apology. I waked over to my room as fast as I could. _OH MY MOTHERFUCKING GOD!_

 **Poor Derek. He has no idea what is about to come. Muahahahaha! Any ways, rewiew and follow if you like it. Stay Fabulous, and all that stuff.**

 **Love ya!**


	11. Timeline and Birthdays

Timeline and Birthdays!

This is not a chapter btw.

So, I feel like its important to make a timeline for tis story, and maybe some explanations, so sit your ass down, and get ready for my 2pm-chokolate-skone-proboganda!

So, the story is taking place in January, 2016. Chloe is turning 16 in Febuary and starts in secondyear in September. Derek turned 16 in November. Simon is 15, turning 16 in June. Tori is 15, turning 16 in July. I know, that originally, Simon is older than Chloe, but the astrology-nerd I am, the dates have to fit in within their personalities. And here are there zodiacsigns- Just for you astrology-nerds out there.

This is my opinion btw, and I KNOW Chloes birthday is in April, but she acts like a Pieces, so she is one, in my story and in my hear for ever and always.

Anyways, DP Zodiacs: Let go!

 **Derek:** Scorpio, obviously! Like mee!

 **Simon:** Cancer, the cinema roll of the cinema rolls!

 **Tori:** Leo, becouse she IS a Queen. Of the sarcasm!

 **Chloe:** As I said earlier is PIECES! Obviously! So sweet and naïve, and is secretly a badass! Maybe. AAAAAND Pieces is the total soulmate for Scorpios, so there couldnt be any other choice, really!

Anyways, that was a little explanation for the timeline and the birtdays and all that. And I made it in 2016, so that I could make some references, that would be tottaly dumb if they were said in 2009, so there you go, my timeline, birthdays AND zodiac signs! Agree, disagree? Leave a comment and I shall read it!

The next chapter is coming soon, so keep your eyes open!

STAY FABULOUS!

Loooooove ya!


	12. Chapter 10

The Thing

 **Another chapter. Hopefully you dont hate it as mutch as i do.**

 **Derek's P.O.V.**

Monday morning was a chaos. As always. I was takeing a shower, and Tori was knocking at the door, and telling me to 'hurry the fuck up!'. When she started threatning me with knocking the door off with a spell, I hurried to get some clean clothes on and get out. Chloe, that lucky potato, got a bathroom for her self, so he didnt have to share it with Tori and Simon.

Not that Simon is a problem though. He's actually not, but Tori... Well, there is many things you can say about Tori, but paitient wasn't one of them.

After we all got dressed and ate breakfest, we walked out to my car. I sat in the drivers seat, duh, I _am_ the driver, Simon and Tori in the back and Chloe on the seat in front. I started the car and we drove off. The radio was playing Tove Lo, Talking Body. An okay song, if you ask me, but shh, dont tell anyone *wink*.

Simon, the life of the party he is, started to sing along. Chloe did too, a little more quite though. In the end I couldnt control my self and hummed along. Chloe looked surprised at me. I met her gaze. "What? Its a good song," I said. She gave me a smirk, probably surprised that a guy like me even listens to music, and even knowing the lyrics to a swedish-indie-pop song.

When we arrived at school I found a spot and parked the car. Before we got out we discused the plan. The plan about telling Rae, that she was a manipulated supernatural. Chloe basicly had the main-part. It was her friend, so she was the one to tell Rae 'the big news'. Me, Tori and Simon would watch from a distance to asure nothing will happen. It could happen that Rae would get mad, and she was a fire-half-demon, and Chloe had told us, that sometimes when she got mad, thing would burn, so we had to be careful, becouse _if something happened_...with Chloe...I wouldnt be able to forgive myself.

 _Well, aren't you worried for the wonderful-sexy-goddess..._

Oh look who's back! And I told you not to call her that...

 _Have you missed me? Oh, I'm so toutched! And I can say whatver I want, just to be clear._

Eh, no. Wanna know why? Becouse my sister can read my thoughts!

 _Oh, that! Yeah,, minnor detail. But why does it matter though? She already knows that you want to toutch her butt, so what it is to you?_

Oh my god! Would you STOP! I dont want to toutch her butt! Jesus, where do you get these things from?

 _The Internet, duh!_

 **(High five to Wolfie for that one! Lol :D Anyways, continue)**

Whatever. The point is: Stop thinking about all those dirty things all the time, its actually pretty annoing.

 _Fine. You are sutch a party-pooper, you know that? But you **DO** want to toutch her butt, am I right?_

Just shut up, would ya?

 _Hehe, I hit a soft spot, I see. Okay, okay, I stop. For now._

And then he was gone. Again, without warning. The rest of the morning went pretty normal. I had Math, easy enough. Biology, piece of cake. Science, my favorite and History, actually a bit borning. To be honest, I liked school. I was good at all the Science and Math classes, but the languege and Social Studies... Not that mutch, actually. That was why I was taking English on freshmen-level.

 **(Sorry if I get some stuff wrong, I have no idea how the american school-system works ;D Anyways, continue)**

I was really bad at writing essays and all that stuff, and my grammar sucked so mutch, that I was close to not get promession to have Science at college-level. Apperently those two go hand in hand, for some stupid reason. So that means if I fail English I cant have Science on that high of a level. Stupid school system.

After History we had lunch. When I got to the cafeteria I looked around after Simon. Apperently he had made new friends. _Girl_ -friends. Not that surprising, actually. As I had said before, girls was all about Simon. Something about his blond hair and asian-futeres made him exotic, and his imresively good social-skills did also help. Looks like he will be to busy with his ladies to keep me company. I sighted and looked around after Tori

Surprisengly I saw her over at some computer-nerds table. Then again, Tori wanted to be a software-designer, and she was all about that stuff. You wouldnt think that a pretty and popular girl like her would be into _sofware-design_ , but there she was, talking with a guy in glasses about something so intens, that I could se sparks fly off her fingertips once in a while. I guess she wouldnt keep me company either.

At last I searched for Chloe. She wasn't that hard to find. She was sitting at a table near the windows. Some other kids sat there too, probably some of her friends. She looked up and met my gaze from across the caf. I gave her a nod and she gave me a nod back. She was still looking at me, her aura dark-purple, worried, and a little bit blue, sad? I gave her a glare of confusion. Then I shook my head and walked out, towards the library to do some math-homework.

When I arrived at the library I found a place in the back. I took out my stuff and began, but after a few minutes I heard the door open. Someone small walked through it and inside the library. I smelled the air. No, it couldnt be...Chloe? But there she was, coming from behind the shelfs, towards me. I couldnt believe my eyes. What is _she_ doing here?

"Oh, there you are," she said and smiled. Why was she happy to find me here? I had no clue.

 _Thats becouse she wants to make-out against the book-shelfs._

Shush, I want to hear what she has to say.

 _Oh, yeah, right. Sorry!_

I looked confuced at her. "Why are you smiling?" I asked. A confuced expresion came over her face. "Eh, becouse I found you, duh!" she said and gave me a smirk. She set her bag down on the floor and sat on a chair across me. I shook my head. "Sorry, I still dont get why you are here," I said. She looked guilty at me. I was completely clueless.

See, some people thought that math was really hard to understand, that it was impossible and didn't make any sence. I had it the same way, but only with girls. No actually people at all. But mostly girls, though. Yes, I could see peoples feelings, but that didnt mean I understood them. Or even accepted them. Sometimes.

Like now: Her emotions was tottaly viseble, but that didn't mean I understood them. She blushed and looked away. "I...I saw you walking out of the cafeteria, so I thought...I thought that you maybe was lonely...so...so I followed you and...and wanted to make sure if you was okay..." she blushed even harder.

"Oh! Well, ehm... Thanks, I guess. I'm okay, though. You don't have to worry about me. I just saw that Simon and Tori wasn't availebel, so I thought, that I just could go here and do my homework..." I said and pointed at the books.

She looked at me. "Why didn't you just sit with your friends?" I looked confuced at her. "What friends, Chloe? I had only been here two days, how could I make friends over sutch short time?" She shrugged. "Tori and Simon have already made friends. I just thought you did too," she said.

I shook my head. "No. thats just Simon and Tori. And everybody else, apperently. If you havents guessed yet, I haven't god as good social-skills as you guys. I actually think about my self as a lone-wolf kind of guy. I dont see why I should trust strangers and interact with them.

I have my family, my pack, and thats enough for me. Sure, Simon and Tori can have other friends, I don't have anything against that, as long as they don't revial their powers, and sure they need someone like-minded people to be around, becouse even _I_ get tired of myself sometimes..." I laughed at that confession. I _did_ get tired of myself sometimes, or my wolf, to be correct.

"But why are you worried anyways?" I asked. She looked at me. "I dont know. I just... I guess I dont want to see you be sad. I know how hard it is to not have any friends. I only have a few myself, and that is after I started in high-school. Before that, I was alone. Nobody talked to me, and if they did, they made fun of my stutter. But then, it got better.

I started in high-school, got out of my bubble, tried to make friends, and I almost got away with the stutter. Now it only comes when I'm relly nervous or scared. And, well, when I saw you, standing there alone...It reminded me of myself. How I used to be too shy to even sit down next to someone, and how I through whole junior-high also sat in the library and reeded books at lunch. Alone." She sighted and played with the sleeve of her hoodie.

"So thats what I am saying to you. Get out of your bubble. Make some friends. This is high-school after all. Some people say, that it doesnt matter afterwerds, but I think, that its important to have people who support you and will be there for you when you need them. You know, friends.

I know that you said you didnt wanted to interact with others, but you could at leas give it a chance. I am sure it'll be a lot funnier than sitting in the library and doing homework." She said and gave me a smirk. I looked her in the eyes.

"It's not as easy as it sounds. I mean, _look at me._ I am 6"7 and have a size of a body-builder. My acne scars are the only differens between me and a grown-up man. My hair is greesy and I look like an emo. People dont look at me and say: Oh, look at that guy, he could be my new friend! No, they look at me and say: That guy looks like he'd seen the police station from the inside a couple of times. What do you think he did? I dont know, maybe it's becouse I'm a warewolf.

They see me, but sence danger, becouse I am an other kind of predator. And it doesn't help with my looks either. So I stay away. Hide in baggy clothes. Try to blend in. Only it's really diffecult when you are 6"7 and actually is heigher than the teacher." She laughed, a wonderful sound that lightened up the whole room. Stop thinking that. What happened to 'ignoring her and dont let her get close to you'? Maybe if she knew about **the thing**... Maybe that will make her stay away...

 _But you don't really want that, do ya?_

Did I?

"Yes, that could be a problem. But I really cant see why you see yourself as 'the big bad wolf'. Sure, you are big and all that, but you are not dangerous. And you are actually pretty funny to talk too..." She blushed. I looked shocked at her. If she only knew...

 _Tell her._

Now?

 _Well, you want her to stay away, dont you? To be careful. Then tell her._

Okay...

"You dont know why we moved, do you?" I asked. She looked confused at me. "Simon told me that Kit had a job-offer, but now we know, that it was becouse the other kids go to our school, and they wanted to warn them and all that, so isn't that's why?" I shook my head. "I am sure that is the main reason, but there was also this other thing... Simon didn't tell you what happened, did he?" She shaked her head. "No. He didn't. Why? What happened?" I sighted. Here we go... Just like ripping a bandage off- quick and hurtful.

I breathed in. "At our old school we were sort of misfits. A mulricultered family in a small town? Not a very good combination. One day, I had too meet Simon at the bascetball-court. I was a little late, witch turned out to be very inappropriate. He wasn't alone. These guys had him against a wall, and was threatning him with a knife.

I don't know what came over me. I just... I took the guy with the knife and thowed him away. Jut like that. Like a toy, or something. The other guy atacked me, but I hit him in the stomach and he ran off with the third guy. But the first guy? The one that I had thown? He didn't get up. Turned out I had broken his spine, and now he will be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. So, yes Chloe, I am pretty dangerous." I looked at her. Tryed to warn her. Stay away. Or you will be hurt. Go! Go away! She looked me in the eyes. Her aura was purple, fear, and blue, sad. But her expression said everything. Horror.

 _Looks like you got your wish gruanted, mut. Now she will stay away. Are you happy?_

She shook her head. Then she got up, took her stuff and walked out of the library.

Yes, I am. It's best for everyone this way.

 _Liar._

I got up and walked to class. Luckly me and Chloe didn't have English together today. I don't think I could look at her after this. She is too afraid, thats for sure. It worked. Now she will stay away. Now the pink aura will go away. Deffenetly.

 **I know, I KNOW! Terrrible ending! And how could Chloe just walk away like that? Why? WHYYY? I really hated writing that part, but dont worry, it wil get better, i promise. This is still totaly Chlerek. They have to be together, the are made for eatch other. There is no DP fanfic without Chlerek, and you cant just rip them apart like that. And i am not. I just... I dont know. Just wait for it, okay? Pationtly... BYE! Dont hate me pls**


	13. Chapter 11

I HATE MONDAYS

 **A/N: My longest chapter so far. And i actually had a lot of fun writing it. So mutch cursing makes me happy... And there is one part that i was like: Omfg YEEEESSS! Hahaha *giggles* I really hope that you like this one guys, i put a lot of efford in it and i wanted it to be perfect. It is also the longest chapter so far, so enjoy. Smootches**

 **Chloe's P.O.V.**

I walked out of the library and imidiatly regret it. _What are you doing?!_ I shouldnt have walked out like that. I could at least have said, that I needed some fresh air or _something!_

But I didnt. I just walked away like a cold hearted bitch. I just couldnt handle it. It didnt fit in in my world. My supernatural-crazy world. Derek couldnt hurt anyone. _Wouldnt ever hurt anyone!_ Not on purpose, anyways. He just wanted to protect Simon. Didnt he? It was an accedent.

I was really regretting leaving Derek like that. So mutch it hurts. He _was_ big and scary. But that was just the surface. Underneath he was caring and funny and... Well, lets just leave it at that. The point is, that I saw the look in his eyes.

When he told me about the accedent, they were filled with sorrow and regret. And then the look he gave me. As saying: You see? I am dangerous. Stay away. That was when my brain went on stand-by and I just walked out of there. As if he somehow hypnotised me.

I had screwed it up. I was sure. He was mad at me. He must have bin. What I did was awful. He just told me, that he broke someones _spine!_ And I just walked away! What the fuck was wrong with me? I had to find him and explain this to him...If only I knew where to look...

And I had to focus on the plan too. I had to talk to Rae and explain everything to her. God, this is just the perfect start of a week!

I found Rae in History, we had history together. I send her a note, asking if we could talk in private after school. She answered yes. So far, so good.

After the last class I walked out to ther parking lot, to the spot near Dereks car, so they could watch me. They were all already there. Simon gave me a thums up with both hands. Tori gave me a nod. When I tried to make eye-contact with Derek, he looked away. I sighted. I had really screwed this up.

Rae came walking towards me, smiling. "Whats up?" She said. "We need to talk," I said. She gave me a glare. "Okay, shoot." I sighted. "You are a supernatural. A fire half-demon. You can control fire. Thats why you like it so mutch and why you can toutch it without getting burned, and why that fire-alarm went on when you got mad at those girls," I breathed in. Out.

Rae looked at me like I was crazy. Oh oh, not good. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" she asked. "No! I swear! Think about it: You always had a thing for fire and you never get burned. And you can probably start a fire yourself, well sort of, but you _did_ start that fire-alarm that time in the washroom..." She cut me off.

"What the fuck, Chloe?! Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends! Did Ashley and her bitchy-army tell you to do this? Are you with them now?" I shook my head. Rae looked very angry now and I could see weak smoke coming from her hands.

"N-n-no! I-i-i-i-i would-d-d n-n-nev-v-er! We _are_ friends, Rae. And _I am_ t-t-tel-l-ling the tr-truth! This is n-n-no joke!" She walked towards me and grabbed my arm. My sleeves were rolled up, so she grabbed my on my bare skin. It burned. "YOU LIAR! How can you do this to me?

After all these years, I have been your best friend, protected you from the bullies, and this is what I get? You, making fun with me, and probaly Ashley filming all of this from her car or something, so she can show it to her friends and get a really good laugh! And you are acusing me for starting a _fire_? For being a pyromanic? What the HELL Chloe?" She was almost yelling now. And my arm hurt. Burned.

I couldnt hold a yelp of pain back. It escaped my lips and Rae let go of my arm, realising that she was the one cousing it. She then looked at my arm and gasped. I looked down at it. There it was, a burn, formed as her hand around my arm. It was nothing more than a red mark, as if I had held boiling water on it, but it was still a burn. Formed as Raes hand. I looked up at her. Her face was painted with horror.

"No! I didnt do that!" she yelled. "That's impossible! No!" She looked at the mark, then at me. Guilt was painted all over her face. "Chloe...I am so sorry. I dont know how this happened. I didnt do it, I swear! I just got relly mad and I grabbed you. But I didnt _burn_ you. I didnt!" She looked at her hands with disgust and fear. "I didnt do it..." I took a step towards her, but she quickly backed away. "No! Dont toutch me!" She looked at me as if _I_ had done something to _her._

My arm hurt really bad, but I kept my voice calm. "Rae, its okay. Really. If you just let me explain..." She shook her head. She looked at her hands once again. "No. You are lying! I didnt do that! Its imposibble! You did it...somehow. You are SICK, Chloe! Just stay away from me!" Then she grabbed her bag, that had fallen on the ground, when she had grabbed me, and ran off.

"RAE! Wait! Dont go, let me explain!" I tried to run after her, but stumbbled on my own feet and fell on the ground. I hit the concrete with cheek and landed on my burned arm. I could feel tears streaming down my face. Heard feet runing towards me. "Chloe! Oh god, are you okay? What happened?" Simon helped me up. He took my face in his hands and looked at me. He brushed gently the dirt of my cheek and gave a sad smile.

"You poor thing. Always hurting your self. Come here," he said and pulled me in. I cryed out in his chest. It was not as big and warm as Dereks, but it was nice anyways. I felt like someone cared for me. And that someone was Simon. _Maybe more then you think..._

Simon? No way. He is just being nice. _Girl, for someone who can_ _ **see the furture**_ _, you are really blind. Dont you see he has a huge crush on you?_ Simons arms were around me. I looked up at him, my face soaked in tears. He wiped my cheeks dry with his sleeve and looked me softly in the eyes. My heart began to beat faster. Maybe there _was_ something here... or there could be...

I heard someone clearing their throat. I quickly looked away and met Dereks gaze. Oh oh. Fuck. I blushed and let go of Simon. Stepping away from him, even. I could sence him looking down. Well this is not awkward at all. Derek grunted. "Get in the car. Both of you," he just said.

We walked both towards the car, Derek behind us. Simon walked so close to me, that our hands were toutching. He looked at me quckly. I smiled shyly at him. He gave me a small smirk.

Tori was sitting in the front seat, so me and Simon had to sit in the back. He held the door for me and I sat in the middle with him on my right side. He was so close our knees toutched. I blushed. Derek started the car and drove us home.

After some awkward minutes of sillence, Tori cleared her throat and spoke: "So, Chloe. What happened?" I sighted. "I told her how it was. Stupid idea. She got mad. That didnt make it better. Accused me for betrayeding her. Not that good either. Then she grabbed me. And gave me a burn..."

Simon cut me off. "What? Where?" I showed him the burn. He looked horrofied at it and stroke me gently on the shoulder. "You poor thing. Dont worry, we get some ice on it as soon as we get home," he said and looked me softly in the eyes. I nodded.

"And then what happened?" Derek cut in. "Oh, yeah. She saw what she did and... well freaked out? She began to accusing me again, telling me to stay away from her. Then she ran off and I tried to follow her, but I fell. The Simon came and helped me..." I looked at Simon and blushed. He gave me a shy smile.

"Maybe talking to Rae wasnt a good idea after all," Tori said. Derek grunted. "I am beginning to think that too. Just wait till dad hears about this..." We were all quiet the rest of the ride home.

When we came home was Kit still at work. Simon took mmy bag and escorted me to the kitchen, where he found a bag of frozen peas and wrapped them into a dishtowel. "Give me your arm," he said. I held my burned arm towards him. He gently grabbed my albow and pulled me closer. Then he put the peas on my burn.

"Argh!" I whispered. He gave me a smirk. "Sorry," he said. We were still standing close to eatchother. "You know, I could do it myself..." I said and gave him a smirk. He smiled at me and looked me in the eyes.

"Yeah, you could...but do you really want to?" I blushed slightly. "No, not really," I said. We were looking at eatch other for a while. Then Tori yelled something from upstairs. "SIMON! I am gonna kill you! You little son of a bitch!" Simon looked at me with horror. I giggled.

"Oh shit," he said. Then he ran off, probably hiding in the basement. I heard Tori runing down the stairs and yelling at him. Then some more noice. Ahh, the wonderful sound af a well-functioning family. I smiled at the thought. But it quickly disappered when Derek came into the kitchen.

He completely ignored me, walked over to the fridge and took some stuff out to make a sandwitch. As he stood there, I tried to say something. But I couldnt. What is there to say?

"Derek, look I'm sorry..." I tried. He grunted. "I dont need your apologize, Chloe," he said. I took a step towards him. "No, but I _am_ sorry. I shouldnt have walked out like that. It was wrong to do that. I should have stayed and..." He cut me of. "And _what?_ What could you posibly say to a setuation like that? I am sorry you broke someones spine, but hey, beside that, you are a very nice guy?

There is nothing you can say that will make me feel better about it! Nothing! I ruined someones life and thare is no _but_ or _it wasnt your fault_. It _was_ my fault. I did this. And theres is nothing you can do to undo it." He was now looking at me with anger, regret and sadness in his eyes.

I looked stubborn at him. "I am aware of that! But you dont have to be so hard on yourself becouse of it! Yes, what has been done cant be undone, but you have to forget the past and look forward." He looked just plain angry now. "You have no idea how it is! To have done something that you regret, something like _this_ , hurting an other person..." I cut him off, angry looking him in the eyes.

"No, I dont. But what _do_ know, is how it feels to have been able to provent something, and not have done it! How many times do you think I have been blaming myself for my parrents death? I saw what will happen to them _hours_ before it happened! I could have done something, should have done something..." I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

Derek still looked angry at me, but he had stopped yelling. "It has nothing to do with this! _I_ hurt that guy, _you_ didnt kill your parrents," he said. I looked at him. Then I did something I never thought I would do. Not to Derek, not to a guy, not to anyone. I slapped him in the face. With a loud _smack!_ You could see the shape of my hand, red on his face. He looked shocked at me.

"Dont you _fucking dare_ speak of my parrents like that! Dont you dare to EVER speak to _me_ like that, Derek Souza! I will _not_ tollorate your bullshit! You walk around, feeling regret over something you did, but you have no idea how it is to walk around felling regret over something you could have prevent, but didnt! You have no _fucking_ idea how it is!" I said. I took my peas and walked out, towards my room. I was furious.

When I finally came up in my room I crashed in my bed and began to cry.

 **Derek's P.O.V.**

I just stood there. My cheek burning after Chloe had hit me.

 _Imma tell you mut, sure she is little and sweet, but she is also fucking fierce as hell._

Yeah, I realise that now.

 _And posibly violent._

Not more than me and you.

 _Dont you defend her! She fucking smacked you in the face!_

I deserved it.

 _As fuck you did! What were you thinking? Bring up her parrents like that? Yelling at her when she tried to apologize? What were you thinking?_

I didnt.

 _Yeah, no shit! Now she probably hates us._

She should. Then she will stay away...

 _Oh, would you CUT THAT CRAP OFF?!_

I walked back a couple of steps, as if Wolfie was standing in front of me and threatning me.

 _You are not as fucking dangerous as you think! You did ONE THING! Others have done 100, and they are still concidered non-violent. Think about what that guy would have done to Simon. Do you think he just would have talked nicely to him, maybe offered him to go out and get some coffe? No! He would have stabbed Simon, kicked him till he throwed blood up, probably hurting him even more than you did to that guy._

 _And you are here, complaining about how life is unfair, trying to push away the ONLY PERSON beside your family, who looked at you, and saw **you** , and not a 'big bad wolf'! You are fucking insane, boy! What the fuck is wrong with you?_

I dont know, okay! I was just thinking...

 _What? That if you guys will begin to date, that you will one day just flip out on her and throw her into a wall? Becouse you were arguing just a minute ago, and if I remember correctly, **she** was the one to smack **you**._

No, of course not! I will never hurt Chloe!

 _Then what is it? What stops you from walking up to her, tell her how you feel, kiss her..._

I am not good enough! Okay? I am NOT! She diserves better, she diserves someone like Simon...

 _OOOOOH! So its about Simon? Did he say dips for her? She is not a thing, you know? You cant just say 'Mine!'._

But he _does_ like her! A lot! You saw that pink aura yourself. If I start flirting with her, he will get angry at me, and I dont want to miss my brother over a girl!

 _Oh, yes, the big dilemma. Your brother or the girl you love..._

I dont love...

 _Shush! I get it. You are stuck. But if you just let her chose, then it wouldnt be unfair._

What?

 _You messed up big time, mut. Let me help you with that._

What? What are you gonna d...

I felt my feet moving without telling them to.

No, what are you doing?

Sillence. I walked upstairs, up to Chloes room and knocked on it. My wolf spoke. "Chloe? Its me, Derek," he said. He had a slightly different voice then me. A little husky, like he smoke cigarrets, yet calm and deep. "Fuck off, Derek. I had enough of your shit!" Chloe responded from the other side. I scratched my arm. And scratched some more.

What is this.

 _Nothing. Be quite and let me work my magic._

Wolfie made his voice a little sexier. Oh god, no. "Look, Chloe. I am sorry, okay? I shouldnt have done that. I shouldnt have talked about your parrents and..." The door opened and Chloe looked up at me.

 _See, works every time._

Yeah, okay.

"Derek, what do you want?" She looked me angry in the eyes. "I just wanted to apologize, thats all. I am really sorry Chloe, I _am_ ," I said and scratched my neck. It itched like hell. She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway. I, no Wolfie, leaned against it too. He gave her a smirk. She continued looking furious. "You cant just do that, Derek," she finally said. "Do what?" She sighted.

"You made me really sad, Derek. And angry. You hit me where it hurts the most, and I am still lying on the ground, trying to breath. You cant just come back and apologize. It doesnt work like that," she said. I looked confuced at her. Wolfie, what do we do?

 _Apperently my tacticks doesnt work here. I leave it up to you, mut._

Wait, what? Dont you just leave me...

He was gone. I could control my body again. I scratched my arm. "Ehhhm, I cant really see what else you want me to do, Chloe," I said. She shook her head. "Look at my aura, Derek. What do you see?" I looked at it. Clear blue and red were showed. "You are sad and angry," I said. "Exsacly. You can see my feelings, yet you dont understand them, and that is a very big pet peeve for someone that can see feelings," she said. I shook my head. "I dont get it..." She swung her arms up and I took a step back.

"Exactly! You _dont!_ That is the fucking problem! You are so smart when it comes to math and sience, but when it comes to humans you are as dump as a plant! You dont understand, that I just want to be your friend, that I am worried about you! That I hate seeing you sad and angry at yourself!

That I hate myself for just have walked out on you like that! That I blame myself for the thing that happened with my parrents, as mutch as you blame yourself for what happened with that boy! That I hate _you_ for being like this! Caring and understanding one day, cold and mean the other. I hate you for hating yourself! I hate you for not being able to _really_ hate you!" She was yelling now.

I looked at her. All those colors that were wirling around her, anger, sadness, fear, disgust, joy. It was like a swirling rainbow. "Okay," I just said. "Okay, _what_?," she asked. "I wont blame myself for what happened anymore, if thats what it takes to make you happy," I said.

She looked at me as if I just told her, that I would begin taking show-dance classes. Her jaw dropped. "Really, just like that?" I walked up to her and took both og her shoulders.

"No. I have a condition. You have to stop blaming yourself for what happened too," I said. All the emotions were gone, only leaving sadness. She looked down, but I took her chin and forced her to look at me. "Chloe... You have to promise me that," I said. She shaked me off and took a step back. "I dont have to promise you anything," she said, and shot the door in my face. Well that wasnt a total disaster at all.

 **So, what do you think? Review please. I really loved Wolfie in this one, he and Chloe really had enough of Dereks shit ;D And in the book series its Derek who hurts Chloe, but here though its opposite LOL ;D Omg im cracking. hahahaha. She slaps him in the face. And then shes all like: Fuck you Derek (I want to ;)) I fucking love you Derek, but you are sutch an ass that i fucking hate you, but i cant hate you bc i love you... you get the point. Hahahahaa. Oh my god i love this. Probably my favorite chapter so far. But the chlerek kiss-chapter will probably be better, though ;) Stay golden :D**


	14. Chapter 12

When Love Hate Takes Over

 **Another chapter! This one has a cameo, though ;D Me and SwerveHo, my partner in crime aka my beta, and my partner in the came-although an other partner. The dicription is 100% accurate, actually. Btw, we are lesbians in this story, but i am not gay irl ;D Just to be clear. And everything that i say is actually what i would say to Chloe if i ever met her. Maybe lol. Anyways, i hope you like this chapter and my cameo ;D**

 **Disclamer- kinda always forgot that until now-: I dont own any of the DP charecters, but i do own Mitch-SwerveHo- and myself :D**

 **Chloe's P.O.V.**

As soon as I had shot the door I broke down, leaning against it. I hated Derek for doing this to me. Making me cry, but still somehow manage to making me warm inside when he looked at me with those green eyes... No! I will not think about his eyes when he is sutch a jerk to me!

I sobbed. Then I heard a knock at the door. "Go fuck yourself, Derek!" I yelled. "Ehhm, its Simon, actually," said a voice on the other side. I got up and let Simon in. I closed the door and sat against it again, my face down in my knees. He sat in front of me. "So, not that its any of my buisness, but why should Derek go fuck himself?" He gave me a smirk, but I could see worry in his eyes.

I dryed my eyes with my sleeve and sighted. "Becouse Derek is a big thick-head motherfucker," I said. Simon looked surprised at me. Then he laughed shortly. "Whats so funny?" I asked. "Well, first of all, the fact that you are a little fragile flower, and shouldnt be able to even spell 'motherfucker'. Second of all, you are comepletly right," he said and giggled. I couldnt hold back a smile myself.

"Okay, lets get one thing straight- I am NOT a 'little fragile flower'. Just becouse I am a girl, and barely 5"4, doesnt mean I cant sware. I can do what the fuck I want," I said and tried too look convinsing at him, but we both ended up laughthing. "But seriously, what did Derek do to diserve being called a 'thick-headed motherfucker'?" Simon asked. I sighted and layed my head on my knees.

I told Simon what had happened in the library, then the kitchen, and finally, a few minutes ago. First he just looked at me like with surprise but the... He bagan to laugh. He laughed so hard, that he fell on the floor and was catching breaths.

I smiled at him. When he was done, he sat up again and looked at me, still smiling. "You...You _slapped Derek in the face?_ " He giggled. I blushed. "Sorry, I just... And here I was, saying you were a fragile flower. Turns out you are not as fragile as I thought. Oh, the irony. I would love to see his face at the moment. Getting slapped by a 5"3 girl..." He giggled again. The he cleared his throat and looked serious at me.

"But what happened before... Yeah, that wasnt a smooth move. Not from both of you. The acedent had plagued Derek in a while, its a verry...fragile subject for him. And then the thing with your parrents... I am so sorry, by the way, really." He looked me in the eyes and gave me a sad smile. I could feel the tears burn behind my eyelids, but I held them back. Enough crying for today.

"But Derek though... He had never been like this before. Its weird," Simon scratched the back of his neck. It reminded me of how Derek had done it while we were talking. And how he had scratched his arm, leaving scratshes from his nails. Could it be... "Maybe he is... you know... changing?" I looked questiongly at Simon. He shot me a confused glare. "No, he would have told me, told dad..." I cut him off.

"Maybe it has just begun today? Maybe thats why he is so weird. Acts like this?" _Are you defending that little ass? What the hell? I thought you was mad at him? He hit you where you are weak, remember? He is a total JERK!_ I know, I KNOW! But maybe he is not doing it on purpose. Maybe even its his _wolf_ doing it. You know, he has a wolf in his head. Mybe the wolf is just stressed over all of this with the Edison Group and he is making Derek do all this?

 _Yeah, right. Do you even believe that yourself?_ I dont know. Maybe? It will explain his mood changes and the scratching and all that, wouldnt it? I told my theory to Simon. For a moment Simon just looked confuced. Then he shrugged and looked at the floor. Then at me. "I dont know Chloe. The only way to find out is to ask him," he said.

I shook my head. "No, not now. I am still mad at him." I gave Simon a smirk. "And besides, we cant have that I slap him again. His ego wouldnt be able to tolorate it," I said. Simon began to laugh again and I joined him.

* * *

The next day it was snowing. The snow layed thick in the backyard and looked like a blanket, covering the ground. We drove to school. I had Math with Rae in the first period, but when the bell rang, and she still hadnt showed up, I figured, that yesterday maybe had worse consequences, then we thought it will have.

At lunch I joined Mitchelle, who also was in my Math class. She was really sweet and extroverted. And she was also one of those girls, that didnt completely hate Rae, so we have always been sort of friends, but now that Rae wasnt here, I figured it will be okay if I ate lunch with her and her group of friends.

"So, Chloe. You seem to get pretty good along with those new kids, huh?" Michelle asked. I nodded. "Yeah, they are okay," I said. "Whats up with that Simon guy, though? I mean over three weekdays have most of the girls wrote him on their bae-list. Get it? Becouse his name is Simon Bae?" Michelle laughed at her own joke, and I couldnt hold back a smile.

Michelle was a 5"5 brunette with highlights in her hair. She had brown eyes and was wearing a spaghetti blank tank-top, a cream cardigan and red skinny-jeans. "But, to be honest, if I wasnt gay, I would totally be crushing on him too," Michelle said and giggled. "Yeah, you keep that in mind. Besides, you already have me," said Michelles girlfriend, Anastasia.

She was a 5"3 blond with brown eyes. She had these black-framed glasses and wore a dark eye-makeup. She was wearing a black t-shirt, a black hoodie and black skinny-jeans. She never wore any thing else then black, really.

Her and Michelle were actually quite opposite, she has always been the more sillent, yet violent type. Haha, that rhymed. She and Michelle had been dating in around a year and were really a cute couple. Anastasia was in my English class, and didnt hate Rae either, so we were pretty okay friends too.

She looked at me. "But maybe you are more to his dark and sexy brother, Derek?" She gave me a teasing smirk. I coughted and began to blush. She smiled even more. "I saw that you guys are assignment partners, and I have also noticed that you resently got a ride with him and Simon and that girl Tori."

I shook my head. "Oh, that. Well, its becouse my aunt and their father knows eatch other and my aunt is out of town, so I live with them for a while," I said. "Mhm," Anastasia mumbled. "But you do have a crush on Mr. Tall, Dark and Sexy, right?" she asked, giving me an other teasing smile. I blushed even harder.

"Who? Derek? Of course not! I mean... we are just partners!" Anastasia raised her eyebrow. "Yeah, so is me and Mitch. Well, an other kind of partners, of course..." She gave Michelle a glare and Michelle blushed slightly. "Ana... Not in front of the kids!" She giggled. Me and the others laughed.

"I am just saying, that if _I_ wasnt gay, I would totally bang him," she said. I blushed even more, though I was unsure if it was physicly possible. Michelle shot Anastasia a glare. "Yeah, you keep that in mind," Anastasia looked confuced at her. "What? That I would totally bang Derek?" The others giggled. Michelle rolled her eyes.

" _No_ , that you already have a girlfriend, and she is the greatest good you ever gonna get!" Anastasia looked away. "Oh, yeah, _right_." She gave me a wink and returned to her food. Michelle sighted and looked at me.

"Anyways, as you might know, I am turning 16 this weekend..." Anastasia cut her off by dropping her fork on her plate. "What?! Why didnt you tell me?" Michelle rolled her eyes at her. Anastasia held a hand towards Michelle and whispered dramaticly to me. "She has actually not bin talking about anything else the last few months!" I giggled.

Michelle slapped Anastasia on the shoulder. "Dont interupt!" Anastasia smiled and shook her head, while rubbing the spot where Michelle had hit her. "As I was saying," Michelle continued, shooting Anastasia a glare, "I am turnig 16 and I have desided to host a party! So, I was kinda thinking if you would come and you know, celebrate me." She giggled. I gave her a smile. "Of course! I would love to," I said. Michelle smiled at me.

"Awsome! And, if you see Rae, tell her she is invited too, okay?" I looked down. "Actually me and Rae kind of got into a fight, and she hasnt been in school today, and..." Anastasia layed her hand on mine. I looked up in her brown eyes and she smiled gently at me.

"Look, I dont know what happened between you two, and you dont have to tell us if you dont want too, but I can see, that it makes you verry sad, and well, I kinda hate seeing people sad, so whatever happened between you two, just think about it as a phase. Friends fight, so do partners.

Just becouse you both said things, that you really shoudnt have, doesnt mean, that you meant it. Yes, the past can hurt, but as I see it, you can either run from it or learn from it." Michelle cleared her throat. "You totally stole that last line from _The Lion King_ ," she said. Anastasia looked up at her. "So what if I did?" I couldnt hold back a giggle.

"The point is: I am sure, that you are gonna makeup again, maybe sooner than you think. And if she didnt showed up today, doesnt mean she wouldnt come tomorrow. Maybe she just got a cold or something." I nodded. "You'r probably right. Thanks, by the way," I said and smiled at her. "Anytime, sweetie," she said and winked at me.

After lunch I had English, so me and Anastasia walked together to the classroom. But befor we separeted our ways, Anastasia and Michelle hugged eatch other. Then Anastasia gave Michelle her hoodie, saying: "Mitch, for god sake, when will you learn to put warmer clothes on? Its _Jenuary_ , for fuck sake." Michelle smiled at her. "Why should I do that, when I have you, and you have a hoodie?" Anastasia rolled her eyes, as Micheele took the hoodie on.

"Ahh, still hot. Just like you," she said and kissed her on the forhead. "You know, someday I want them back. _All_ of them. I dont have an infinty ammout of hoodies lying at home," Anastasia said. "You dont? Oh, right, couse they are all at my place..." Michelle looked embarresed at her. "Mhm," Anastasia grunted. "Anyways, see you after class," she said and blowed her a kiss, walking away with me.

They seemed so happy together. I woundered if that was what it was like, being with somebody that you like, and who likes you. You had your inside jokes, borrowed eatchothers hoodies. It sounded nice.

Although, I wouldnt be able to pull that last thing off with Derek. His hoodie could probably fit two of me in it...Wait, why would I be dating Derek? _Becouse he is super hot and you have a crush on him._ No I dont! Expecially not after what happened yesterday.

 _I thought that you desided it was his wolf-parts fault? That it was becouse he is gonna change soon?_ Oh, yeah, right. I forgot that. Arhg! The guy is driving me crazy without even being here. I really have to get my prioritis straight.

We walked into the classroom and Anastasia sat at a table beside the window. I walked over to my usual seat in the back and put my stuff out. Then Derek showed up in the doorway. He looked at me. My heart stopped for a second as our eyes met.

I quickly looked away, only to see Anastasia lookingat us and raising her eyebrows. I blushed. She whispered: "Mr. Tall, Dark and Sexy," and turned in her seat, towards the teatcher. I blushed even harder. Derek came to his seat, beside me, and took his stuff out. The teatcher began the class. We didnt work on our assignment today, luckly, becouse I dont think me and Derek could have spoken to eatch other without beginning to argue.

When the class ended I quickly rushed out of the classroom. The awkwardness between me and Derek had grown so mutch, that you could literly feel it. It was awful. After school ended I walked towards Dereks car. He was already there, leaning against it. Simon and Tori were nowhere to be seen. Oh, fuck.

I leaned against the car and we just stood there in sillence. Derek sighted. "How long do we have to do this?" I looked at him. His eyes were filled with concern and anger. I shrugged. "I dont know. Until you understand that..." He cut me off. "Chloe, please dont do that. I completely understand this. I do. But you have to understand too, that it was not your fault. It hurts me seeing you like this. Sad and angry. And I can litterly see it, so dont denye your feelings."

He looked me in the eyes and made me feel...everything. At the sametime I wanted to hit him where it counts, but I also wanted to wrap my arms around him and cry. And maybe kiss him. Okay, no. Just NO! I grunted in frustration. "Derek, for fuck sake! I told you- Its none of your buisness!

If you wont let me care for you, if you want me to stay away from you, becouse you think you are dangerous and all that, then will you _please_ leave me alone too? I dont need you to be worried about me, when you wont accept me worrying about you! That is what you need to understand!" I opened the car and sat in the back, slaming the door behind me.

The drive home was sillent. Awkward-sillent. I was mad at Derek for being like this, for telling me what to do, when he himself refuced to do what I told him. I hated him for being not able to hate him! Argh! I was driving myself crazy! Fuck this! Im out! Only, you cant really escape your own head. Fuuuuck!

 **I hope that you can relate to Chloe here. She hates Derek right now, but those feeling are actually love. LOL. But she doesnt know that! :D:D:D:D Dont worry, it will get better. Expecially in the next chapter, where she gets a better look on his abs...Spoilers! Hahahaha! Did you like my cameo? Or was i to gay? hahahahaha! And its true, i only wear black. Like the color of my soul. Lol. But for real though, black is the best color, really. And it keeps you warm! And i love my hoodies, even though Mitch always steals them! Hahahahaha!**

 **Oh, and remember to check out her story, its called Powers of the Darkest**

 **Anyways, stay golden!**

 **ThatIndieGirl :***


	15. Chapter 13

The Witch, The Snowman And The Change

 **Okay, like, holy shit, this is a really long chapter, but i still hope, that you guys like it. I really worked a lot on it, and i may or may not have let my self a little lose a couple of times, but now it gets serious. Shit bout to get REAL. Are you ready? Let go!**

 **Chloe's P.O.V.**

When we came back to the house, I ran up in my room and looked my self up inside. I threw my bag on the floor in irretation. I was so pissed! I walked around the room, not knowing what to do to myself, and in the end I just picked up my pillow, put it to my face, and began to scream.

Then I threw the pillow into the wall and kicked my bed, imidiatly regretting it, becouse my foot now hurt.

 **While Chloe is having a little mental break-down, lets see what our favorite gay-couple is doing ;) A short Mitchana cookie, just for you Mitchana shippers ;)**

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Ana and Mitch were at Ana's house, actually watching Netflix and chilling. They had turned the light off and rolled down the curtens, only having the TV to light up the room. The were curled up in a coutch in Ana's room, with a warm blanket covering them both.

Mitch sat up against the armrest and Ana was basicly lying down on her. Mitch still had Anas hoodie on, though. They watched _Easy A_ , on of the best rom-coms of all time, if you ask Ana.

"So, what do you really want for your birthday?" Ana asked Mitch. Mitch gave her a smirk. "I thought you already bought me a present?" Ana gave her a glare. "Of course I did! What kind of lesbian-lover would I be, if I havent already bought you a present weeks ago?" Mitch chuckled.

"A really bad one, obviously," she said and giggled. Ana gave her a smile. "Exactly. But, no, I'm just curious," Ana said. "Well I don't know, really. Maybe those Darkest Powers books?"

Ana got up and looked at Mitch. "What the hell are you talking about?" Ana looked surprised at Mitch. Mitch gave her a smile.

"Don't tell me, that you don't know what I'm talking about. DP are like my LIFE. I have at least told you about it 100 times." Ana nodded, remembering what Mitch was talking about.

"Oooh, _those_ books. They are the ones about that girl, that comes in a group home, and think she is schizo, but then she gets in a fight with this tall guy, and he has this hot brother, that she kinda likes,

and then she discovers that she is not schizo, but a necromancer, and then there is a lot of weird shit going on, something with dead bodies or so, and then they escape to find the boys dad, so he can help them, and she gets bestrayed by her BFF and her aunt, and gets cought,

but the boys escape though, and then she escapes too, together with this girl, that was a total bitch to her, back at the group home, and tried to kill her becouse she was jalous at her for talking with the hot guy, that _she_ had a crush on,

but it turns out that she is just a misunderstood girl, and not the total evil bitch, they thought she was, but her mom is though, and they find the boys and live on the street for a while, and the main girls thinks that the tall guy got hotter, but she still likes the hot guy though,

then the tall guy is after her all the time, and she has to color her hair black, and then they try to find their dads friend, and they take a bus, but on the bus ride the tall guy has to change into a wolf,

and then the main girl goes outside to help him, and he almost changes to a wolf, but they miss the bus, so they have to walk, and then they come to this town and meet these other werewolfs, that are totally creeps and try to kidnap the tall guy, but he doesn't like that,

so they run away from them, but then one of the creepy werewolfs follows them and he and the tall guy gets in a fight, but the main girls safes his ass, and they run again, and then they take the bus to the boys dads friends house, and the bitchy girl and the hot guy are already there, but the boys dads friend isn't,

and then those evil people show up, those who tried too shoot them the night they ran away, and they had also been experiminting on those kids and killed one of the main girls friends, so they run again,

and then they escape to a safe place with the boys dads friend, and then there is happening more stuff, and the main girl wants to help her ex-BFF and her aunt, becouse her aunt helped them escape that second time,

but nobody is really doing anything about that, in the meed time her and the hot guy goes on a date, and he kisses her, but when she is not all over him, he figures, that she likes the tall guy, the main girl denyes, but knows that he's right,

also, the tall guy changes to a wolf, but then those creepy werewolfs find them again and the tall guy have to kill one of them, and then they discover that these guys, that were suppose to keep them safe, had actually lyed the whole time and kept the boys dad away from them,

so they try to escape and the boys dads friend catches them, so they dont get out, but the main girl is fucking brave, and goes out and checks if that guy wasnt lying, then she gets jumped by this evil sadistic motherfucker, but her dead friend comes to rescue, and then the tall guy shows up, and he's all mad, becouse he wants the main girl to be safe, but anyways, they stay at the 'safe house',

and the next day the tall guy tries to apologize to the main girl and is all like 'Im not worth it', and shes like ' I absoulutly think you are worth it' and then she kisses him, and they are all love-birds until the hot guy inturups them, and then the tall guy hides in the atic with the ghost friend, while the hot guy, the main girl and the bitchy girl gets cought and droven to the evil ones 'nest',

but she relieses a demon, and shit goes fucking crazy and then the tall guy shows up, in wolf form, and her aunt is out, and then the boys dad joins in too and they kick some supernatural-ass and in the end the bitchy-girls evil mom is dead, and so is the dude that set the whole thing up,

and they all escape, the hot guy, the tall guy, main girl, bitchy girl, main girls aunt and the boys dad and they get to this motel, and the tall guy wants the main girl to stay with them, now that they are on the run, and she does, and it has like the PERFECT ending, where the tall guy and the main girl make-out in the woods?"

Mitch shot Ana a funny look. "Yes, that's the one," she said. "Now stop summing up the plot of a genious master piece and get your ass over here, so we can watch the movie!" Mitch dragged Ana down beside her again and they watched the movie. And maybe make-out a little ;)

 **Okay, I got a liiitle over the head of myself, but I just kinda needed to do that, write the whole plot of the original series so I could focus on my own mess of a fanfic, sorry for waisting your time a little bit, and I promise hat you get more Mitchana in the next chapter, but now, back to the real story, the Chlerek parts are in the oven- And let go!**

* * *

 **Chloe's P.O.V.**

I was rubbing my injured foot, as someone knocked on the door. "Chloe? I was woundering...Do you wanna build a snowman?" Simon said on the other side. I smiled and walked over to open up for him. "Of course! Let me just get dressed," I said and gave him a warm smile. Refferencing to a Disney-sucsess animated movie was a huge turn on for me.

 **Sorry, I cant control myself :D But for rel though, I just cant seem to _let it go!_ HahahahahaLOL:D:D:D Okay, sorry, lets continue-**

I got dressed and went out in the backyard with Simon. We build a snowman, that we named Olaf.

 **Sorry, not sorry :D:D:D**

And then we threw snowballs at eatchother and played tag. Simon was it, and he cought me and layed down, face in the snow, him sitting on top. I laughed so hard, that it hurt and he got up and ran away, yelling "You're it!" I got up and ran after him. I managed to catch him and get his face down in the snow.

I sat on him, but he turned around and held my arms, turning us around, so that he was on top. We were catching our breaths for a second. His eyes looking into mine, and my heart beating fast. He looked at my mouth, just a quick glare. I cought him by surprise and splashed snow in his face. "You're it!" I yelled, running away. He laughed and ran after me.

* * *

 **Tori's P.O.V.**

I stood in the kitchen, watching Simon and Chloe play in the snow outside. At the same time it made me happy, seeing my annoying-son-of-a-bitch-brother being so happy, and seeing Chloe, the person who in my world, diserved to be happy the most, have so mutch fun.

And on the other hand it made me sad, becouse I knew, that an other boy, that was now hiding in his room for some odd reason, will give everything to make Chloe laugh like that. I sighted.

Over the past few days my life has been turned up-side down. I have dicovered that I was an experiment and that those people that did this to me, will kill me, if not I will be there little slave. Bitch-ass-motherfuckers! Who the hell did they think they were?

I was not a rat, that they could just experimennt on. I was a _human-being_.

What the fuck has to be wrong with some one, if they experiment on kids and kill them, if they are not statisfied? I grunted in anger. "Fuck those guys," I said to myself and went up to my room with some Oreos and a mug with milk. Can't eat Oreos without milk, am I right?

* * *

 **Derek's P.O.V.**

The conversation with Chloe had upset me. Like a lot. So as soon as we came home, I walked into my room and locked my self in there. I layed on my bed and burried my head in my pillow. The I heard Simon knocking on Chloes door, and then they both went downstairs, probably outside to play in the snow. I growled. No, Wolfie did.

 _Fuck this! She is mad at you and probably hates you and now she is out there, probably making out with your brother, and you just sit in here and do nothing. Fuck you man! I want to get laid, bruh! I want **her**!_

I know. I do too.

 _Wait? What did you say?_

I said, that I want Chloe too. Like really bad. I think I like her.

 _You say what? Wait, you actually admit your feelings? Holy fuck, something must be completely wrong. Tell me mut, are you feeling okay?_

To be honest: No. Not at all. It itches everywhere and I am sad and lonenly and my muscles hurt as fuck, and I want to be with Chloe and hug her and kiss her and... you get the point.

 _Oh my god! How didnt I notice it before?! You are changing! That explains the muscle crambs and the mood swings and all that._

Oh, jees. And I thought girls period was nothing, turns out that this is the same thing, only I dont bleed, hopefully. If this is how girls have it once a month, then I totally forgive Tori that she threw that plate after me. This is awful. I am sad and miserable and I am hot and my body hurts and...

 _Okay, **now** you begin to sound like a girl. This is bad mut, really bad._

Why?

 _I am not ready for this. I thought I had a few years more._

Hey, dont worry, I am sure its gonna be fine. We can do this together. Right?

 _I hope so._

And then he was gone. Leaving me alone with my thoughts and emotions. These mood-swings really got the worst of me. I wanted to cry and I wanted to punch something. I wanted to cudle with Chloe, but when I thought of her I just got sadder, becouse she was outside, having fun with Simon.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Then they moved further, stopping outside my door. I heard a knock. "Derek? It's Tori. Can I come in?" I mumbled a "Yes," in my pillow. The door opened and Tori walked in. She had a mug and a pack of Oreos. She layed it on my table and sat on the corner of my bed. I turned around and layed on my back.

"So, whats wrong?" she asked. "You are not having your period, are you?" She giggled and took a sip of the mug and bit in an Oreo. I sighted. "I am actually beginning to think I am. My body hurts and I have crazy mood-swings. I am sad and angry at the same time and I want to cry or punch something. Or both."

Tori gave me a smirk. "Welcome to the club, budy. Unfortunately, we dont have any cool t-shirts, but I make sure to make some, now that we are two." I gave her a glare. "But for real though, I dont think its it. You are a guy, and as far as I know, guys dont have periods. Are you sure its not somethiing else?" I sighted. "My wolf thinks I'm changing," I said. Tori made big eyes. "Wow, really? But isn't that to soon?" I shrugged.

"I dont know. And honestly I dont care. I just want this to be over with. As fast as possible." I put a pillow on my head and sighted: "Aaaargh." Tori giggled. "Okay. I leave you alone with your PMS. Have fun! And remember to use the big pads!" She walked out and closed the door. I threw a pillow at it. It landed on the floor. My muscles began to twitch and it hurt like fuck.

When Simon came up and called me for dinner, I said that I wasnt hungry, and was really tired. He shot me a glare, as if I had told him that I wanted a pony. Like: WTF bruh? How can you lie like that to me? You never say no to _food_. But after a minute of a staring-contest, he finally gave up and just walked away, closing the door behind him.

I tried to sleep, but the pain kept me awake. It was really hot, so I took my clothes off and was only wearing boxers. I turned in my bed. Kicked off the blanket. Grunted.

 _You have to get outside. Like right now._

I didnt question my wolf, and just did as he said. I walked downstairs as quiet as I could, but it was easy, becouse even though I was big, I was more quiet then the most people. Its a werewolf thing. I walked out in the backyard, towards the woods. As soom as I felt the cold air on my hot body a sight of relief and relaxation escaped my lips.

And when my feet toutched the snow, I could have moaned from the cooled-down feeling. I wanted to throw my self in the snow and just stay there, cool down. Becouse it was really hot. Like, really. I was burning.

But Wolfie made me walk further, into the woods. And so I did, through the snow, and behind the trees. As soon as I was a couple of meters away from the house I broke down on the ground and the touture began.

* * *

 **Chloe's P.O.V.**

Derek didn't come to dinner. Simon was worried. Derek never missed a meal, but Kit told him to leave Derek alone, that there maybe was a reason, that he wasnt to happy to share. Then he looked at me. Was _I_ the reason? Did I make Derek so upset, that he couldnt even be in the same room as me?

The thought of _me_ making _him_ upset was insane. _But he's a human too, Chloe. He has feelings too._ Yes, but... _No buts. You have to talk to him, sort things out._ I would love to, but he wont _listen...Then make him._

After dinner I walked up in my room to get some rest. As I walked pass Dereks door, I stopped. And just stood there. I wanted to knock. I wanted to talk to him, to sort things out. But I couldnt. I was still hurt. A lot. So I shook my head and walked into my own room, shutting the door.

I had a drem again. It was about Derek.

 _He was lying on the ground, the snow glowing white around him. He was catching his breathes and his muscles twitched in weird angles. A moan of pain escaped his lips. Then a scream. Someone was coming towards him through the snow. That someone was me._

I opened my eyes and sat up. _Derek_ , was all I could think. He was changing. Thats why he didnt want to come to dinner. Thats why he has been so weird lately. And now he was suffering, somewhere in the woods, alone, afraid... I had to find him.

I walked out of my room, trying to be as quiet as possible, to not wake the others. As I walked pass Dereks room I saw, that his door was slightly open, and I knew that my dream was real. No, my _vision_.

I walked down the stairs. I quickly grabbed a blanket from the coutch. When I saw him in the dream he was almost naked, only wearing boxers. I was sure he would appreciate it.

I took my coat on and my boots and walked out in the backyard. It wasnt that hard to find out where he went. He had left foot-prints towards the woods. I followed them and they leaded me to Derek.

He was lying on the ground on all four, breathing hard. "Derek? It's me, Chloe," I said genly. "Ch...Chloe?" His voice was weird, as if his vocal cords wasnt straight anymore.

I walked to him and sat down on the cold ground beside him. "Yes," I said and layed my hand on his back. It was extreamly hot and warmed my frozen fingers. "What...What are you doing here?" He said, almost whispered with his hoarse voice.

I hasitaded. "I... I had a vision. And I figured that you maybe wanted someone to be with you, becouse what I saw looked... it looked like you were suffering. But I can go if you want..." He grabbed my wrist.

His hand felt like a pawn. Like a dogs pawn. But it was still hot and warmed me with its touch. "No...please. I... Don't go," he said quietly. "Okay. I stay," I said.

He sighted, but it turned to a moan of pain and his muscles began to twitch again. Black hair was growing out on his body, but then it grew in again. I just sat there, my hand on his back, trying to calm him down.

And then it all ended. The crambs, the twitching, all of it. And he colapsed on the ground, breathing in the cold air as if it depended on his life. He just layed there, breathing. Then he bagan to shiver. I layed the blanket gently on him. He turned around and our eyes met. I gave him a smile of approval. He just looked at me.

Those green eyes, pircing me, looking into me..."I am sorry, Chloe," he said. I shook my head. I was so focused on his eyes, that I didnt understand what he had said. "What?"

He sighted. "I am sorry. I didnt want to shut you out and be a jerk, I just... I dont know. And I am sorry that I brought up your parrents and that I made you cry and..." I cut him off.

"It's okay, Derek. I am sorry too. I shouldnt have walked out like that and have yelled and you and..." I gave him a smirk, "slapped you in the face."

He tried to look serious at me, but his lips twitched in a smirk as he said: "Yeah. That was... Unexpected. And painful." I smiled at him. "Sorry, not sorry," I said. He laughed shortly, and that sound warmed my heart more than his body have done to my hands.

He got up, wrapping the blanket around him. "We should probably get back. You must be freezing out here," he said. I laughed.

"Me? I am not the one who is half-naked and is wrapped in a blanket," I said and couldnt resist to look up and down at him. _Those aaaabs..._ Shush! I'm trying to play it cool here. _Oh, right, play it cool. How is that even possible when he is so HOT._

Derek saw me looking at him and cleared his throat. I blushed. Like a lot. "Sorry, I was just... never mind. W-w-we sh-h-hould get ba-ck, your right-t," I said and stood up. We walked back to the house.

The path was narrow, so I had to walk in front of him. When I almost fell, stummbeling at my own feet, he quickly cought me. I let out a gasp when his really hot hand grabbed my freezing arm.

"What is it?" he asked. I blushed. "It's just that... you are really hot," I said. His eyebrows rose, but a small smirk appered on his lips.

I blushed even harder. "Oh, no...I-i-i- ment you were warm! N-n-not that you are bad looking either though... god, this is awkward, not couse you're awkward, but just couse we're... I'm awkward...you're gorgeous. Wait, what?"

 **I stole that line from Frozen and im proud of it!**

He looked even more confuced at me, but then gave me a teasing glare. I met his eyes and looked quickly away, feeling my face turning into a tomato. Oh boy. "Ehm, okay," he just said. We continued.

* * *

When we came into the house, I made Derek sit down at the kitchen-table, while I made us some tea.

I placed the two mugs on the table and sat across from him. He took one of the mugs and took a sip. "Ah!" he exclaimed, setting the mug down again. I smiled down at my own mug, while I carefully took a sip. "Careful, it's hot," I said. He shot me a glare, but his mouth had a smirk on it.

He blowed on the tea and tried again, this time slower. When he put the mug down I gave him a smirk and said down in my own mug, before taking a sip: "There you go." He shook his head, wrapping the blanket tighter around him. We just sat there for a moment, synchronizingly taking a sip of our tea once in a while.

"So, do you like movies?" I asked him, trying desperately to break the sillence. He looked at me, confuced. "What?" I gave him a smirk. "Movies? Do like them? And witch ones?" He gave me a confuced smirk.

"Ehm, sure. Yeah. Those Batman movies are good. Any kind of super-hero movie, really. Exept that Green-Lantern. Awful, complete disaster." I giggled. "I think that too. You know, Ryan Raynolds is out with an other movie soon. I think it's Deadpool or something like that. You know, from X-Men?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, I saw the trailer. It looks really fun," he said and smiled at the thought. I looked down at my almost empty mug. I took it and turned it in my hand, making the remaining tea swirl around in the mug.

"You know, if you want too, we could watch it together. I mean, sure, if Simon and Tori want too, they can come too, but..." I looked up at him. His green eyes watched me with curiousity.

"I mean, we could... we could also be just you and me?" As soon as the last line escaped my lips, I realised how it must have sounded. Like I was inviting him on a date. _Aren't you?_ Shut up. I blushed and looked away.

"I-i-i mean it's not a date, or anything. J-j-just as friends." I looked at him. He looked surprised. "Oh. Eh, sure. Yes. We can totally do that. Yes," he said. And the tips of his ears turned red. _Awww, that's so cute!_ Bitch, the door. _Okay, okay, I'm sorry, please continue._ Thank you.

We sat there in sillence a little longer. Then he got up and carried his mug to the sink. "We should probably get to bed. We have school in like," he looked at the clock, that was hanging at the wall, "six hours," he said. I nodded.

"Yeah. Okay," I said and carried my mug to the sink too. I walked out of the door and up the stairs, Derek right behind me. I accedenly slipped at a step and was falling backwerds, when a warm arm wrapped around my waist.

I looked into Dereks forrest green eyes and felt... I don know. Safe? He kept his arm the rest of the way up the stairs. When I walked up the last step, he let go, leaving the spot, where his warm wrm was, cold. "Thanks," I just said.

He nodded, as if it was nothing. He looked away, scratching the back of his neck. "So, I guess it's goodnight then?" he said. I nodded. "Goodnight, Derek," I said. He looked me in the eyes. Oh, those green eyes... _Ahhhh..._ "Goodnight, Chloe," he said, his voice so soft that I litterly just melted.

"Goodnight," I said and walked to my room. Then I came in, I thew myself on my bed, head down in the pillow. And smiled a huge smile down in it.

* * *

 **Meanwhile Mitchana also had stuff going on.**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"Ana!" Mitch whispered, shaking Ana. Ana opened one eye, giving Mitch a glare. "Mitch, what the fuck. Go back to sleep," she mumbled in her pillow, and turned around, her back to Mitch. Mitch throw her self down at Ana and an "Umpf!" escaped Ana's lips.

"I just can't! The sky is awake, so I'm awake, so we have to cuddle," Mitch said. " Go cuddle be yourself," Ana mumbled. Ana turned around, throwing Mitch on the floor. "Ah," Mitch exclaimed. She landed on her back.

She got up again and whispered to Ana's ear. "Pretty please?" Ana opened her one eye. "Fine. But if I fall asleep at school tomorrow, I swear to god, Mitch I'm gonna..." Mitch cut her off by a "Yay!" and crawled under the blaket. She threw an arm around Ana and pulled her in. Ana mumbled something unclear, probably some russian curse-word.

"So, do you think that Chloe and Derek are dating?" Mitch asked Ana. Ana turned around and looked sleepy at Mitch. "No. Not yet at least, but I'm tellin ya, they will," a smirk appered on her face, "they are so mutch my new OTP. They are soo gonna bang." Mitch giggled.

"Ana, you are sutch a perv," she said. Ana shot her a glare with a teasing smirk. "Not more than you," she said. Mitch gave her a smile. "True," she said.

 **Okay, thats about it. I made you guys some Mitcana cookies, just for you Mitcana shippers, but dont worry, they will NOT fill out the whole story. I just wanted to see if you guys were okay with it. And yes, i make to many Frozen refferenses and i should get over it, but what can i say? I cant let it go. hahahahahaha ;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D Okay, so there will be no Mitchana the next few chapters, unless you want me too, ofcourse ;) Okay, no? Fine. Anyways, I have listened to this song on repeat- Tove Lo, Lucas Nord: Run On Love, the QOTC edit, GREAT song btw, absoulutly love it. Anyways, rewiew and stay gorgeous.**

 **Love ya!**

 **ThatIndieGirl :***


	16. Chapter 14

Ghost Crazy

 **Longest chapter so far, really. But i put a lot of effort in it, so i hope that you like it, and to all Mitchana shippers- No mitchana here, because we have to focus on the story. Sorry not sorry. But they will show up later though, so dont worry. Anyways- Chapter 14 lets go!**

 **Chloe's P.O.V.**

I woke up a few hours later to the sound of the alarm on my phone. It felt like I haven't got any sleep at all. Netherless I got up, took a shower and got ready.

I had never been one of those girls who did mutch about her looks. I mean, what would I want to show off? My non-existing curves? Because when I looked myself in the mirror, I didn't see a 15, almost 16, year old, teenage-girl. No, I saw a 13-year old, who was desperatly trying to bring out her non-existing curves with skinny-jeans and a tight t-shirt.

But I _was_ a 15, almost 16, year old teenage-girl. Not a 13 year old. Although my aunt swore that my 'womanhood' will come out as soon as I got my period, and now it has been a year since the first time I met 'the red fairy', and I _had_ grown like "2 inches, but not in the diraction I wanted.

Sure, it was nice not to be mistaken with a 8 th grader in the first year of highschool anymore, but I kinda hoped, that my other parts, aka my boobs and hips, will get at least a little more curvy.

But no, you can't always get what you want, and I was the living proof. I was a 15, almost 16, year old, stuck in a 13 year olds body. Yet, I tried the best I could to bring out my inner 15 year old highschool-girl. By wearing make-up.

Not like a shit-ton of it, like the most girls. No, just by a simple coat of mascara now and then, and after a lot of practice, I could almost do it without looking like a panda. But, you know, it's the small victories that count.

Anyhow, I got dressed, picked up my bag and went downstairs for breakfest. I could hear, that someone was already in the kitchen, and when I walked in, I discovered it was Derek.

I was sure that dispite the make-up, I still looked like shit, but not more then Derek. Yeah, okay, he was also the one, that had to change to a wolf last night, so him looking 'flawless' was a non-existing posibility.

It must be awfully painful, changing to another form. From what I had experienced, at least, it _looked_ like it. And so, when I had poored myself some cereal, I sat across from Derek at the kitchen table and asked: "Are you okay?"

He gave me a tired half-smirk. "And goodmorning to you too, Chloe," he said. I waved it away. "You don't look like it's a 'good' morning," I said.

"Really?" he asked and looked me in the eyes. "And how do I look then?" I gave him a smirk. "To be honest: You look like shit," I said. He laughed shortly. "Well thank you for your honesty," he said.

"I know that I don't look better myself, but that will might be because I hadn't got enough sleep, but you... After what happened last night, I wouldn't expect you to look 'flawless'" I said. He looked away.

"I am sorry if...if what you saw...if it scared you and..." I cut him off. "Derek, no. Just stop. Of course it didn't scared me. I can see _ghosts_. No offence, but you almost-changing into a wolf is one of the _least_ scary things I had seen." He looked up at me again, reliefed. "Good," he just said.

I hasitaded. "Do you...do you want to talk about it?" I asked, while beginning to eat my cereal. He gave me that half-smirk, that I was beging to think was the closest this synical werewolf could get to a smile. "I am afraid I cant really see what there is to talk about," he said. I shrugged. "I am just curious. Was it the first time?" He nodded.

"Yes, and normally I would have to do it a few times a week, until I change completely. After that it will come and go. Although more experienced werewolfs could change after their free will. I think I can do it too after some years of practise, but, you know, minor detail. But it's weird. My wolf...he told me that I should have had a few years yet, before I started changing," he said and shrugged.

I swallowed my cereal. "This wolf-thing...how does it work?" I asked. Derek looked thoughtful at a spot on the table. "It's kinda hard to explain. It's like an other person in my head. He gives me advices and helps me, or at least he is _supose_ to. I think that my wolf really doesn't care about all that. All he ever does is being sassy and come with sarcastic comentes." He shook his head, but that half-smile appered on his face.

"Is that why you sometimes zoom out? Are you having a conversation with your wolf?" I asked and put some cereal in my mouth. "Yes, actually. I kinda have to focus on the telepatic-converation, so I dont always notice what happens around me," he said.

"So this wolf, does he has a lot say?" I said with mouth full of cereal. He looked at me with that half-smile. "Honestly, I think that if I dont shot him up once in a while, he would just continue comment on everything." I gave him a smirk.

"And what does he say then?" I asked while finishing my breakfest. Derek looked away and I could see his ears turn a little red. Oh, maybe that was to private. Ups. He cleared his throat. "Nothing important, really. Just some saasy comments once in a while. He likes to argue a lot," he said.

"What do you guys argue about?" I asked. Derek looked at me and our eyes met. For a second, I saw thet light again. Like something changed in his eyes. Like _he_ changed.

He opened his mouth, as if to answer me, but was cut off by Simon walking into the kitchen. "Goodmorning," Simon said. I looked at him with a smirk. "Aren't you to sprightly for 7 a.m.?" I asked.

He gave me a grin and sat on my left side, while spreading butter on a toast. "It's the meds," he said. "Nothing makes you more awake then getting a needle with insulin in you before breakfest," he said.

Tori, who I didn't noticed had walked in shortly after Simon and now stood and poored some youghurt in her bowl, exclaimed: "Great! Now I lost my apetite!" I laughed shortly and Simon gave her a middle-finger while she sat cross him, next to Derek.

* * *

When we had eaten we walked out to the car. Kit was at work, so we had to lock the door after us. We drove to school while listening to the mornig radio, Simon singing along with most of the songs. Derek was sillent. Probably in his own world. Or having a conversation with his wolf. You never know.

I had my head leaning on my hand and was looking at him. Watching him. Stalking him. Okay, the last one sounded a whole lot creepier then it was supposed to. But I did watch him. I watched how his exotic green eyes were focuced on the road. I watched how his muscler arms were holding the wheel and how they moved when he made a turn.

I watched how his chest rose and fell when he breathed in and out. And I cought myself fantazizing about how it felt like, being whapped up in his arms, putting my face into his huge chest, bury myself in his scent, that always somehow smelled like the forrest and his cologn and something just...Derek.

I watched his mouth, and cought myself woundering what he tasted like...God damnit, girl-brain! _What? I havent done anything!_ I sighted, whitch made Derek look at me with confucion.

Our eyes met and I blushed, quickly looking away. Fuck, fuck, fuck! I could feel my cheeks burn. Nice job, Chloe. Now he wouldn't suspect a thing!

To be honest, I think it will be, not it _was_ , totaly emberesing to have a crush on Derek. Not because he wasn't atractive, the opposite actually, but because he was...well Derek. He was this brute and tall guy, who liked to be alone and probably didn't need a 13-year old looking blond fangirling over him. I imagened how it will be telling him about it.

I didn't think that he would laugh, for Derek wasn't like that, no he would probably just say, that he didn't see me like that and that he wasn't interesting. No drama or confessions about ever lasting love here. Just that simple. But the friendship, that I desperetly was trying to build up with him over the last week, would be completely ruined.

And I wouldn't be surprised if he never spoke to me again like he did this morning, where he really opened up. Told me about himself. It was nice. A whole new side of him, that I couldn't wait to see more of. And that wouldn't happen if I keep stareing at him like a love-struck stalker, I told my self. I sighted. Having a crush really sucked.

* * *

Derek parked the car in schools parking lot and we all got out. We all walked inside the school, though seperating our ways as soon as we got in. Me and Simon had Biology this morning, so we walked together. Simon was telling me something about the basketball-tryout, that he wanted to attend this Friday, when I saw him.

Laening against the lockers was a boy, maybe a year older then me. His hair was dark, so was his eyes. And they were looking dirrectly at me. His look send shivers down my spine, and as he knew what I was thinking, he gave me a smile. Not a cute guy-smile or a gentle smile, no, a better-watch-out-little-girl kinda smile.

And then he disappered, just like that. I stopped in the hallway and looked at the spot where he was standing just a moment ago. I blinked. What the fuck?

Simon gently grabbed my elbow. "Chloe?" he asked with worry in his voice. I blinked again and looked at him. "Sorry. I just... I thought I saw something. Nevermind," I said and continued walking, him following me and shooting me a not-convinced glare.

I don't know why I didn't tell Simon about the ghost. I felt like it was a little to personal. And besides, I wanted to find out who it was and what he wanted, before I told the others. Allthough, I had a felling I already knew...

But the real reason, that I didn't tell Simon, was that I wanted to do this myself. Afterall, I was a necromancer, ghosts were my only special. If I couldn't handle them myself, how was I suppose to survive?

I couldn't just expect someone comming and rescuing me every time there was a ghost. Besides, I had been doing this for years. _Before_ I met Simon, Tori and Derek. And I was completely able of handeling it myself.

Allthough, I had never met a ghost of a psichopathic rapper slash lab-experiment supernatural with uncontrolble powers, but there is a first time for everything, am I right?

* * *

The rest of the morning went by without any drama, but after realising that I still had the after-seeing-a-ghost-goosebomps, I desided, that I should tell someone about Royce.

Maybe it will make me more calm. So after grabbing three sandwitches and an apple, I went to the library, where I to my 'surprise', found Derek, the exact person I was hoping to find between the dusty shelves.

He looked up from his book when I sat down across him. "Ehm, hi?" he said confuced. "I brought food," I said and gave him a smirk. His eyes were filled with hunger when he looked at the sandwitches. I gave him two of them and the apple and began to unpack the third myself.

Derek took the food emidiatly and took a huge bite of the sandwitch. "Mmhf!" he exclaimed. "I though you might be hungry. Turns out I was right?" Derek, with mouth full of sandwitch, only maneged to nod. I giggled.

"You know, you can't hide in the library every lunch. You end up starving yourself through the day. You should at least bring some food here, if you don't want to eat in the caf," I said, chewing on my sandwitch.

He swallowed and looked at me. "Okay, first of all, I dont like to eat in the caf, because there is to many people. And second of all, you are actually not suppose to bring food in the library," he said and gave me a teasing half-smirk. I shrugged. "Rules are made to be broken, right?" I said. He chuckled. He was already done with his first sandwitch and was now eating the socond.

"But actually, I didn't come here to discuss your health or be bad influence. I...I came here, because I wanted to talk to you about something," I said and looked nervous at him. He stopped chewing and swallowed what he had in his mouth. He cleared his throat and looked at me. "Okay. I'm listening," he said.

I sighted. "Okay, so you remember I told you guys about that guy Royce, the one that got killed by the Edison Group and then made sure they killed Liz?" He nodded slowly. "So, this morning, I...I think I saw him. His ghost, I mean. And...I don't know, I am not asking you to help me or anything, I can hande this myself. Afterall, I have been talking to ghost for years, I know how to handle them, no, I just..." he cut me off.

"You are worried. I can see that on your aura. It's okay, I understand. You just wanted to tell someone, because if there would be any problems, we should be aware of it. Allthough...Not that I have enything against it, I don't, but why do you tell this to _me_ and not Simon ar Tori?" I looked him in the eyes.

His green eyes were watching me, looking into my me. Like he could see everything. But will never admit it, though.

"Because I felt like telling it to you. Because you are my friend, Derek. Because I trust you and I find comfort in you, okay?" I said, a little snappier then I wanted to.

Why is he always questioning his worth? Like he is surprised that someone cares about him and trusts him enough to tell him their fears? Why? _Why?_ Derek looked shocked at me. "Really?" he asked. I sighted. I leaned over the table, closer to him.

"Yes, Derek, _really._ I find comfort in you, I see you as my friend, I appreciate your oppinion and I want to talk to you and do things with you. I want to be your friend. Why are you always shocked at that?" He looked away.

"Because I never had any friends before, Chloe. I told you. People don't like me. So I am not really used to this mutch attention, to be honest, okay?" He sounded sad.

"Derek, look at me," I said. He looked at me. "I am not gonna hurt you, okay? I promise. I just want to be your friend. You wanna know why? Because underneath that introverted, brute surface is a guy that is caring and understanding. A guy that loves his family and will do _anything_ to keep them safe.

A guy who is fun and smart and just plain awsome. And I kinda dig that. So what if you have a few acne-scars and are taller then the teachers? I don't care. I see who you are inside, and what's on the outside doesn't matter. It never does. Besides it's not _that_ bad..."

I looked him in the eyes. They were filled with sadness and insecureness. Like puppy-eyes. He blinked and it disappered, replaced with his normal coldness. "Okay. I understand that," he said. I shot him a glare. "You do? Really?" He nodded. "Yeah. If you want to be friends, we can be that," he said. "Thank you," I said in a light voice.

He ate his apple and I finished my sandwitch as the bell rang and we grabbed our bags and we walked out of the library. "Ya' know," I said and nudged him. "I shouldnt be the one giving _you_ a pep-talk about insecureness. Afterall, I _am_ the girl here, so I should be the one to be insecure about my looks," I said.

His ears turned red and he loked away. "I mean it Derek. We have to work on your confidence. It sucks. It's actually basicly non-exsisting..." He laughed a short laughter. "Well thank you for you honesty," he said. "You're welcome," I said. He shot me a glare, but I could se the amusemant in his eyes.

"Trust me, I don't need a backbone. I am perfectly fine with how I am," he said. I shot him a glare, as we were coming near my classroom. "When you start acting like it, I will believe you," I said and walked in the classrom, leaving him stareing at me with surprise and amusement in his wonderful green eyes.

The last bell rang, and I walked out to the parking-lot. I felt relief over that I haven't seen Royce since this morning, and that school was over and I could go home...Maybe make myself a cup of tea, wrap up in a blanket and watch _Orange Is The New Black_ on Netflix...

The thought of all of the nice things I could do when I came home, made me even more reliefed. And for a momment I was actually happy. And I smiled for myself. It's gonna be okay. Everything will be okay.

My smile grew even wider when I came to the car and saw that Derek was alone, leaning against the door and waiting for us. I stood beside him and leaned against the car. "Why are you smiling?" he asked. I shot him a glare, yet still smiling.

"Well, I don't think that it's concidered a crime to be happy, is it?" He shot me a glare. "No. It's not. I am just curious," he said. I shrugged. "I was just thinking about how nice it will be to come home, make some tea, roll up in a blanket by the TV, watch some Netflix..." I looked at a spot in front of me, still smiling.

"That sounds nice," he sighted. I looked at him. "You know...If you want to, you can join me," I said. Oh, fuck! That sounded like I wanted to 'Netflix and Chill' with him. _Don't you?_ Shut up.

I blushed and looked away. "But you know, if you don't want to, I'm not gonna make you, I just..." He cut me off. "I would love to watch Netflix with you, Chloe," he said. His voice sounded a little hoarse, yet somehow more sexy. _Jesus, you keep blaming me for these thoughts, when you yourself keep thinking them!_ I ignored my girly-brain. I looked at Derek and saw that light in his eyes again.

He blinked and it was gone. He cleared his throat. "I mean, sure, yes, it would be nice," he said in his normal voice. "Okay," I nodded. I looked over his shoulder and saw Simon and Tori coming towards the car and the conversation was over.

* * *

 **Derek's P.O.V.**

I parked the car in our driveway and we all got out. As soon as I got inside I ran upstairs, taking a shower before mine and Chloe's Netflix date. Okay, it was NOT a date. No, we just agreed to watch Netflix together and chill, thats all.

 _You know what they say about teenagers and their 'Netflix and Chill'?_

No, what do they say?

 _They say that there is no Netflix, neither no Chill, only two teenagers and a coutch, in the dark, alone, under a blanket..._

Wolfie! I am not gonna have sex with Chloe!

 _Yet._

Wolfie! It's just a movie or two, nothing in paticular. We are not gonna throw off our clothes and do 'the thing' under the blanket! I am not like that!

 _You're not. I am._

No. You. Are. Not. Besides, we are just friends, making-out is not on the list of what friends do.

 _But you don't want to be just her friend. You want to be her boyfriend, right?_

Maybe...But that doesn't mean that she wants that too and as I told you before, I am not boyfriend-material and...

 _Jesus, mut! Chloe was right, you really have no backbone. I mean look at you! Your whole body is filled with testerone and is just waiting for you to use it! Haven't you ever had Biology?_

 _Women are naturally atraccted to bigger and stronger men, and you, my friend, are deffenetly bigger and stronger then most 16-year old boys! Besides, you saw her aura today. It was freakin' PINK! And don't you denye it! I saw it myself when I took over your body! She was GLOWING!_

Yeah, about that...Would you please stop just taking over me whenever you fell like it?

 _Mut, let's be honest here: I can do whatever the fuck I want._

And so he was gone again, leaving me with even more doubt then before.

I got out of the shower and got dressed before walking downstairs again. Simon and Tori were up in their rooms and dad was still at work. Chloe was sitting in the coutch in the livingroom. The curtens were down and the TV and a dimp lamp were the only light in the room.

 _Netflix and Chill..._

Shut it!

I sat down next to her and she gave me a smirk. "So," she said, wrapping a blanket around herself. She had changed into shorts and a sweather. I myself had a dark t-shit on and sweat-pants.

"Since you are the boy, you get to chose the movie," she said and gave the remote. I looked at her. Her strawberry-blond hair was framing her face and her doe-like blue eyes were almost glowing in the dimp light. She had her hands hid in her sweather and her legs on the coutch with a blanket around her.

 _Already planing how to get that swether off..._

Jesus, Wolfie!

To prove Wolfie wrong I chose the least romantic movie I could think of, wich also happened to be my favorite movie.

"21 Jump Street?" Chle asked. I looked at her. "What? It's a good movie. Have you never watched it?" She shook her head. "Well, then get ready for the best laugh of your life. The first time I watched it, I laughed so hard I began to cry," I said. She gave me a smirk. "Can't wait to see why," she said and started the movie.

Through out the movie, Chloe laughed a lot. I did too, actually. Allthough, when it came to a serious part, right after she had been all over the coutch because she couldnt stop laughthing, she layed down on my chest. She looked up at me, making sure it didn't bother me. I didn't mind. Not at all, actually. I could feel her relax and every time she laughed I could feel her chuckled. It was nice, actually.

* * *

 **Chloe's P.O.V.**

The movie was great. The best I have seen in years, actually. I couldn't stop laughthing and I was having so mutch fun. When the last scene ended, I began to laugh so hard, that I fell on the floor and began to cry. Derek, who was laughthing himself, laughed even more when he saw me on the floor.

We looked at eatchother and laughed even more. "I...I LOVE DISNEYLAND!" I exclaimed. He laughed even harder. I got up from the floor and wiped my happy-tears off with my sleeve, still giggling. Derek had calmed down too and was now smiling. A real smile that made me wounder why he didn't smile more offen.

I sat on the coutch facing him. He had his arm on the back of the coutch and looked at me with amusement in his eyes. "So, I figured you liked the movie?" he asked. I nudged him. "Best movie ever," I said. He gave me a smirk. "You know, they made a sequal too." I looked at him with surprise. "Then what are we waiting for?" I said and took the remote.

When we had watched 22 Jump Street, that was almost as good as 21, if not better, Kit had made dinner. We walked to the kitchen and sat at the dinner table.

After we ate, I walked up in my room to get some rest. I think that I ended up falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up two hours later to a whisper in my ear. I opened my eyes, sat up and looked around the room. When I didn't see anything, I layed down again and tried to fall asleep. The whisper sounded again, and this time I jumped out of my bed and looked around. A giggle sounded. I closed my eyes and concetrated on the ghost. I pulled him in. I opened them and saw a shimmer to my right.

In the dark room I could only see that the ghost was a boy, but I had no doubt who it was. Royce finally came to visit me. How lovely. "What do you want?" I asked out loud. Another giggle.

"Oh, aren't you gonna ask me my name first? How rude," said a boys voice to my right. "I know exactly who you are," I said. "You do? Oh, that's right. I forgot that Liz already had talked to you." Another giggle, this time a mean one. I sighted. "What do you want?" Royce appered in front of me. "Buh," he said. I jumped back. He laughed.

"It's not about what I want, necro-girl. I know Liz told you about the experimants, but she didn't tell you all of it," he said. I looked at him. "She didn't?" He shook his head. "No. There is more. But I can't tell you about it here. They could be listening. But if we go outside..."

I shook my head. "Look, budy. I am not new at this. I know, that if we go outside, you probably find a stick and knock me out with it or something even worse, so either you talk here, or you get your ass out of here, understand?" He gave me a smirk. "You got me. But no, I couldn't _dream_ of hurting sutch a pretty girl like you. I just wanted to tell you about your friend Rae, but since you are not interested..."

"Rae? What does rae have to do with this?" He shrugged. "I would love to tell you about it. Outside," he said. I rolled my eyes. "Fine! But not to far from the house, or else I push you back where you came from," I said. He gave me a smirk. "What? Hell? Already been there. They threw me out, though, and I never found out why..." I rolled my eyes again and walked out of my room, through him.

As I passed Dereks room, I coughed a couple of times, hoping to wake him up, so he would be prepered if Royce didn't keep his promise. And to be honest I doubtet that he would.

I took my boots and my coat on and walked outside, though the snow and into the woods, all the time following Royces ghost. He led me to an open space inbetween some trees, not that far from the house.

"So," I said. "Talk." He turned around and looked seductivly at me. Or creepy. "What, are we not gonna get to know eatch other first?" I rolled my eyes. "I already know everything that I need to know about you," I said.

"Is that so? What do you know about me then, _Chloe_?" His voice send shivers down my spine and I shrugged. "You were an experiment and lived in Lyle House with Liz, Amber and your brother, Austin.

Then you took Liz out on a 'date', where you cut her and wanted to rape her. She ran off and told the nurses. They desided that you were to dangerous and killed you the next day. But, you came back for revenge and made it look like Liz was out of control too, so they would kill her too. And you are a volo-half-demon, but I don't know what your extra power is, allthough Liz had a theory it was cruelness."

He laughed. "Looks like you know more about me, then I do myself. Allthough, there is two things that you missed- One is that I didn't cut Liz. The second is, that they didn't gave me an extra-power," he said with light anger.

"Hold on. You didn't cut Liz? But she told me..." He shook his head. "I actually don't even remember taking her out anywhere. That night is actually pretty blury... I remember eating dinner... but then, nothing.

And the next thing I know, I am lying on a cold metal-table and this woman sticks a neddle in me and then...I wake up and I'm a ghost. I hung around for a while, and then I desided to visit the others. Just check up on them, you know. I wanted to contact my brother, but it was like he didn't hear me. And I... I got mad. I tried to talk to Liz, and she didn't hear me and I got _really_ mad.

I began to throw stuff around and the next thing I knew, she was screaming and the nurses came in and dragged her away. I followed her back to that awful place, where they killed me. And then...they killed her too and I...I got so mad again. She bacame a ghost too and I tried to contact her, and when she wanted to talk, I got mad again and I...I cant remember.

Next thing I knew, she was gone. I tried to look for her, but she always maneged to get away. I wanted to explain amd to apologize, but...she was scared. Scared of _me_." Royce looked at me. His eyes were filled with sadness.

And then...something switched in his eyes. Kinda like with Dereks, like he became someone else. His brown eyes got darker and he gave me that creepy smile again. "But enough talking about me. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself, Chloe?" he said with a dark voice. Royce really _did_ go away, replaced by _this_ , whatever _it_ was. And it was up to no god, that's for sure.

"Royce?" I asked. "I am not Royce," he said. "What _are_ you?" I asked, slightly stepping back. "Isn't it obvious? I am a demon!" he exclaimed. "Those stupid humans didn't know what they were doing when they summoned a demon into a child.

An awful thing to do, indeed. Completly crazy. Yet, look, here I am. Poor Royce doesn't remember a thing when I take over his body and play a little. And then he has to pay for my games. Yes, it's a cruel thing to do, but I am a demon, afterall." He laughed an evil laughther.

"Hm, you remind me of that girl. What was her name? Ah, yes Elizabeth. Lovely one, I tell ya'. Royce was head over heel for her, he still is, even after he is dead. Isn't that sweet? That poor guy wanted to be with her so bad, so I desided to help him. But it turns out that bitch wasn't as innocent as I thought. And then she just walked away!

I had to stop her, obviously. So I jumped her and gave her a little gift, so she remembered me. But she ran away. Oh, well." he looked at me with a sadistic grin on his face.

"But you, my little necro, you wouldn't run away from me, would you? I beg you, it's so lonely on the other side. Why don't we play a game? How about tag, huh? Or hide and seek? I am relly good at the last one," he said and gave me an evil smirk. And then he disappered.

I looked around. Nothing seemed to move, but I wouldn't take a chance and turn my back on the _demon_. So that was what they did to him. They summened a demon in him. It was awful, really. Demons are not to be played with, and Royce was the living proof.

He was just a normal boy, but when this demon took over him, he was a whole different person. And he was killed beacause of the demon. The more I found out about this Edison Group, the more crazy they seemed.

Suddenly something swung at my back and I fell on the cold ground with my face first. I could feel a bruise appering on my back. I rurned around, but something heavy had landed on me, and I saw a small stick getting closer to my cheek. Pain exploded on my cheek as the stick cut through my skin. "Enough!" I yelled.

I crawled back, towards a tree. Demon-Royce appered over me and gave me a sadistic grin. "Aww, are you already tired of our game, Chloe?" he said. He picked up a small rock and threw it at me. It hit me in my hair, and I could feel blood coming down my temple. I did what I had to do. I closed my eyes and concentrated on puching demon-Royce back.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. I didn't open my eyes, but kept pushing him. "Don't you-" he was cut off. I opened my eyes and looked around. My sences told me he was gone, but I still had shivers down my spine. Or maybe it was just the bruise.

I was suddenly really tired. My head hurt and I regreted that I didn't put some warmer pants on before I walked outside. I was sitting in my shorts, only the coat covering my freezing but. I sighted.

I was really sleepy. And scared. But so tired. No, I had to get back to the house, or I will freze out here. But if I just closed my eyes for a minute...My eyelids slowly shut, as I heard footsteps coming towards me.

* * *

I woke up some seconds later in someones arms. Someone had come and picked me up and was now carring me back to the house. I looked up and saw that this someone was no other then Derek. He looked down at me, his eyes filled with concern. "Derek, I..." He cut me off. "Later Chloe. We have to get you inside and clean your cuts," he said. I nodded sowly.

As we walked inside, he sat me at the kitchen-table and walked out to fine the emergency-bag. The one filled with bandges and cleaning-water and all that stuff. When he came back he took out some cotoon and began to dry off the blood and cleaning my cuts.

"Ah!" I exclaimed as he cleaned the cut on my cheek. "Hold still," he just said. "This one looks deep, but I don't think that it needs stitches. I talk to dad about it," he said. I nodded.

He was standing close to me, his face just a few inches from mine. I could feel his warm breath on my cold face. Eventhough my entire body hurt and my face was bleeding, I kinda enjoyed the lack of distance between us. I looked into his eyes and my heart began to beat faster.

"Do you have more bruises of any kind?" he asked. Still in trance, I nodded slowly. I jumped of the table and he took a step back to give me some space. I took off my caot and rolled up the back of my sweather, showing him the bruise. He grunted.

"It looks bad. But not bad enough for anything serious, though," he said. I rolled down my sweather again and turned around to look at him. He looked irretated. "Now, tell me- What the hell were you doing outside in the middle of the night?"

I sighted and sat on a chair at the kitchen table. He sat across me, pircing me with his eyes. I told him everything that had happened. For a moment he looked confuced, yeah even scared, but then the anger was back in his eyes.

"Chloe, you can't just walk off into the woods with a psychopathic volo-half-demon ghost," he said. "I tried to wake you," I said to my deffence. "Yes, but still. You should have told him to fuck off in the first place, as soon as he wanted you outside." I shot him a glare. "I had the setuation comepletly under control," I said.

He shot me a glare. "Oh, _really_? Does it count as control to get your ass whopped by a psyhopathic ghost?" I shrugged. "I puched him back as soon as he started to hit me," He grunted. "Not soon enough obviously," he said.

I slammed my hand on the table. "Hey! I had it under control, okay? And it's actually really hard to puch a ghost back on the other side, so sorry I didn't do it under a minute," I snapped at him.

He shot me another glare. "I am sure, that you don't have a death-wish, Chloe, but you keep putting yourself in danger and you never think about the consecuenses. And _that_ pisses me off! You are not Superman, Chloe. You can't do all these thing by yourself," he said.

I looked angry at him. " I am aware of that. But to my deffence, I had could handle ghosts before and I didn't see any reason to wake up the whole house, just so they could watch out for me as I talked to him. I am not a baby! And what other setuations do you exactly talk about, huh?"

"I am talking about Rae. You should have called us, as soon as there was trouble. Insteed you just desided to 'handle it yourself' and ended up getting a burn," he said.

I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off. "Yes, I know that you are a big girl and can fight your own battles and all that, but you don't have to do it _all the time_. You need to understand, that you don't have anything to proof to anyone. Trust me, _I know_ that you can hit back. You don't have to put yourself in danger and try to handle everything yourself. Because you _can't_. Nobody can." He looked seriously at me.

I shot hima glare. "So you think that this is what it is about? Me trying to show off to you guys? 'Hey, look! I can't shoot spells or have super-strenght, but I can kick any ghosts ass! See, I even got a bruise, how cool is THAT!' ?

Sorry to disapoint you, but I am not the one to proof anything. I am comepletly aware of that I can't do everything myself, and I am not _trying to_. But, ghost are my thing, my only speciality, so I can't relly ask you guys for help there. I mean, if I can't handle a ghost, I am basicly lost.

And about that thing with Rae- We had a plan. I followed the plan, we planned it _together._ You can't acuse me for having handled it on my own, because you was watching the whole thing from your car, and wasn't exactly the one to jump her as soon as she freaked out!" I took a deap breath in.

"So don't you dare to acuse me for playing Superman, because I am not. And I am deffenetly not going to be the designated damsel in distress, if that's what you want me to. I am not just gonna stand on the sideline as all of you fight. Because no matter what my size says about me, I am not a little and scared girl. I know how to fight!"

Derek looked at me. Just looked. I couldn't read his emotions, because his eyes were cold, not revaling anything. "You are impossible," he said. I crossed my arms. "I had a good teatcher," I said, my voice thick with sarcasm. He shot me a glare. The staring contest lasted for a while, until Tori came down in the kitchen with a "Why the _fuck_ are you guys arguing in the middle of the night?"

* * *

After that Simon and Kit came down too. I told them all what had happened in the woods and led Kit examine my cuts. After he said that there was nothing to fear, he ordered everyone to bed. He sudgestet that I should stay home tomorrow and just rest. I agreed and went to bed.

I layed awake for a while. I was thinking about the events of tonigh. About what Royce had told me and about what Derek though of me. How could he think, that I was some kind of atention-whore? What the fuck was wrong with him? One second he was all friendly and nice and the next he was all cold and bitchy. Jesus, it was like riding a rollercoaster of emotions with him around. I sighted and put my head in my pillow. _Good girls like bad boys..._ They do, they do indeed.

 **So, what do you think? I know that this chapter might be a bit of a filler, but the next ones are going to be longer and better, i promise. And what is going on in Dereks head? It really makes me think of a Katy Perry song:**

 **You're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you're up and you're down...**

 **No? Okay then, lets just go on to the part where i beg for your reviews, because it makes me soooo HAPPY :D:D:D Thank you, by the way, I really apresiate it, so just keep em coming.**

 **Love ya :***


	17. Chapter 15

Chloe Sounders' Day Off

 **Sorry, i am a little late on track. I have been rewriting this chaper a whole week before finally being done with it. It actually didnt turn out as I wanted it too, but no biggie, you get the more importent and "action packed" part later this week, I promise. But its still totally CHLEREK-PACKED! Like, oh my god, okay, I ley you find out yourself- here we go!**

* * *

 **Chloe's P.O.V.**

I woke up around 11, reliefed that Kit had let me stay home today. I rolled out of bed and walked out in the bathroom, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I stripped my clothes off and turned on the hot warter. I stood under the stream for 15 minutes, waching off the dirt and fear of the past night.

When I got out, the bathroom mirror was all fogged, so I wiped it off with my hand, like I always do after a hot shower, and looked at myself. I had a pretty bad cut on my left cheek and some smaller cuts in the rest of my face. I looked down at myself, only to see my legs being covered in smaller scratches, probably from the small sticks in the woods.

I turned around and tried to look down my back. I couldn't see mutch, but it still hurt. I looked in the mirror and saw an ugly briuse on the lower part of my back. "Aah," I exclaimed to myself. I shrugged. What was it, just a few scars and a little bruise. No biggie. Besides, rumor has it that guys dig scars. Although, I doubt that Derek will.

Derek... He was pretty mad at me last night. I was pretty mad at him too, to be honest. I shook my head and sighted. "Why does it always have to be so complicated?" I asked, looking at myself in the mirror. When I didn't get any response, I got dressed and went downstairs to make myself some breakfest.

* * *

When I walked in the kitchen, I saw, to my suprise, Derek, sitting at the kitchen table. "Ah!" I exclaimed when I saw him. He shot me a glare. "And goodmorning to you too, Chloe," he said. I gave him a shy smirk. "Sorry. I just...I-I didn't expect you to b-be her-re," I said and walked over to the fridge.

I opened it and grabbet the milk. "Oh, and goodmorning," I said as I shut the fridge. I placed the milk on the table and found the cereal and a bowl and placed them on the table as well. I sat down and poured up the cereal in the bowl. "Are we...are we okay?" I asked, as I began to pour the milk in the bowl.

He looked me in the eyes and I felt as if he looked right through me with those green eyes of his. "I don't know, Chloe. Are we?" he asked. I shrugged. "I don't know," I said. "Look, Derek, I-" He cut me off. "Chloe!" He leaned over and held my hand.

I had poured the milk over and there was now a pudle under my bowl. "Ups," I said. He shook his head and got up to get a dishtowel to dry off the pudle. When he had done that, he sat back on his chair again.

"As I was saying-" He cut me off again. "You are not gonna eat cereal with your hands, are you?" he asked. I looked confuced at him. "What?" He pointed at the bowl. I looked down on the table and realised that I had forgot to take a spoon.

"Ups," I said and got up to get a spoon. I opened the drawer with the spoons and took one. I walked back to the table and sat down. I looked at Derek. He just sat there, looking at me.

"So," he said. "Huh?" I asked confuced. He grunted. "You were saying..." I tilt my head. "Oh!" I exclaimed and blushed slightly. "Yes. As I was saying: I don't want us to be in a fight, Derek. I don't want you to be mad at me, and I don't want to be mad at you, okay?"

He just looked at me, his expression unreadeble. "Yeah," he finally said. "What?" I asked. "I...I don't want us to fight either. It's all so stupid, really. I got mad at you because I was worried about you and...I can't really explain this without sounding like an idiot." He grunted in frustration.

"Hey, it doesn't matter. The past is past, forgive, forget, right?" I said and smiled at him. He gave me a smirk. "You stole that line from a Disney movie, didn't you?" I shot him a glare. "So what if I did?" He laughed shortly.

"So, are we okay?" I asked. "Yeah, we are. But would you please stop referencing to Disney movies all the time?" I gave him a teasing smile. "I can't promise anything," I said. He rolled his eyes, but still had a smirk on his face.

I began to eat my cereal. "So, what are you doing home anyways," I asked with mouth full of soaked cereal. He gave me a smirk. "Dad wanted me to stay home to babysit you. You know, make sure you don't sneak out again to play 'hide and seak' with sadistic-demon-possessed-ghosts," he said.

I shot him a glare, but couldn't hold back a small smile. "Ha ha ha, really funny," I said. "I thought so, since you were smiling," he said. I shot him another glare. He looked at me with amusement in his eyes.

"How's your wound?" he asked, his eyes changing from amusement to concern. I shrugged. "It hurts. But it's no biggie, really," I said. His eyebrows wrinked, not convinced. "We take a look at it when you have eaten, okay?" I shrugged. "Whatever," I said and continued eating.

"So, tell me," I said after swallowing a spoonful of cereal, "what kind of music do you like?" He looked confuced at me. "What?" I shrugged. "Music. What do you like?" He shrugged. "All kind, I guess," he said.

"Well, I already know you have a weakness for swedish-indie-pop, but what else?" I said and gave him a smirk. He shot me a glare. "Hey, Tove Lo have some pretty good lyrics, okay? And besides that...Hmm... Have you ever heard of X Ambassadors?" I thought about it for a second. "Yeah, I think I heard like one or two of their songs once, but I haven't really listened to anything else by them. Why, do you like them?"

He shrugged. "Like and like. I listen to them sometimes, but to be honest, I am not a music-kind-of-guy. I like sillence more. As in complete sillence. Better for my werewolf-hearing anyways." I shrugged. "Well, I actually concider myself a music-addict. And a book-addict. And a movie-addict. And a..." He cut me off. "Is there anything that you are not addicted of?" he asked with a smirk.

"Drugs?" I said. He laughed shortly. "What about you? Do you read?" I asked as I ate the last of my cereal. "Yeah, I do actually," he said. "What do you read about?" I asked. "Math and physics stuff mostely. And wolfs," he said. "Shocking," I said sarcasticly. He looked confuced at me. "What?"

I shrugged. "Of course you read about wolfs. Probably as mutch as I read ghost-stories and watch _Ghost Whisper_ and _Ghosbusters_ ," I said. He gave me a smirk. "I am serious. I _am_ part wolf, afterall. And sometimes I find some interesting stuff," he said.

"As what, may I ask," I said as I got up and walked over to the sink with my bowl. He shrugged. "Stuff about wolf nature, how they interact with eatchother, mating..." I cut him off. "Mating? Do werewolfs do that too?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we do. It's pretty serious actually. Or at least thats what I have heard," he said. I nodded and put my empty bowl in the sink. I came back to table and sat in my chair. "How does it work then?" I asked.

He shrugged. "With wolfs the alpha finds a mate, the alpha female, and they make pubs in the mating-season. If it happens that one of them dies, the other will find another to be with.

But with werewolfs it's more complicated though, because we are also human. The bond is stronger. A mate is 'the love of your life'. If a werewolfs mate dies, he or she will suffer through depression and will maybe never find a new mate. Some say they will commit suicide, but...I don't know if I believe that one though."

I nodded. "Wow. That's deep. But, how does a werewolf know who is his mate?" I asked. He looked thoughtfully at a spot on the table. "Your wolf tells you," he just said. I nodded again. "Yeah, that makes sence. I mean, it _is_ a wolf-thing," I said.

He looked me in the eyes and I felt a shiver down my spine. Not a creepy one, but a more gentle one. "We should look at your wound," he said. I nodded. "Yeah, we probaly should," I said. "Go lie on the couch," he said. I nodded and walked to the livingroom. He followed me.

* * *

I lyed on the couch. He stood there for a second. "What?" I asked. "Yeah, maybe you should roll up your sweather, so I could actually _see_ the wound?" he said, a little sarcasticly.

I blushed. "Oh, right," I said and rolled up my sweather, so it only covered my upper-body. He sat on his knees and leaned closer to my back. He ran his hand over the wound, and an "Ah!" escaped my lips. "Does it hurt?" he asked. I turned my head and shot him a glare. "What do you think?" I asked a little sharp. He rolled his eyes. "Hold on, I get some ice," he said, stood up and walked out in the kitchen.

He came back a couple of seconds later with frozen-peas rolled in a distowel. "No ice. You have to deal with peas," he said and sat on his knees again. He gently put the peas on my wound. "Argh!" I wimped. "Sorry," he said.

I looked back at him and shot him a glare. He returned it. "Maybe next time, you will not go out in the middle of the night with a violent-demon-possessed-ghost," he said. I gave him a death-stare. "I'll remember that, _next time_ ," I said sarcasticly.

He gave me a smirk. "What?" I asked, getting more irretaded. "Nothing. Its just...You kinda look like a kitten when you are mad," he said.

I reatched out my arm towards his shoulder to smack him. He dudged and I got over-balance and fell on the floor, face down. I lyed there for a couple of seconds, catching my breath. The fall made my wound hurt even more. "Ahhhh, fuuuck," I whispered in pain. Derek giggled in the back. "Fuck you, man," I said and turned around. The wound began to hurt even more, but I didn't care.

I kicked him in the stomach with my foot. It was like kicking a rock. "Heey!" he exclaimed. I lifted my brow and shot him a glare. He gave me a smirk, and before I knew it, he was sitting on my legs and holding my arms to the floor. His face was a few intches from mine and I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks. He smelled like toothpaste. His green eyes looked into mine and I could feel that shiver again, this time through my whole body.

"Chloe Sounders, I thought we had a deal about you not being violent towards me?" I shot him a teasing glare. "That deal expired when you started being a sarcastic little ass, _Derek Souza_ ," I said and tried to fight against him, but he had a tight hold on me, so it was impossible.

He smiled at my atempt to escape. "Let me go," I said, trying to be serious. "Not before you promise to not slap, kick or do anything else violent towards me again," he said. I shot him a glare. "Fine. I promise. Unless you start being an ass again, of cours, then I would have to kick your butt," I said.

He laughed, but let go of me, standing up to sit on the couch, immediately standing up again with an "Ah!" I got up myself and looked at what he had sat on. It was the peas. And then I cracked of laughther.

"It's not funny," he said, offended. I looked up at him, still smiling. "Oh, no. It's halirious," I said and laughed again. He shot me a glare. "Okay, okay, I stop," I said, still giggling. I sat on the coutch, acsedently hurting my wound. "Aahh!" I exclaimed. Derek shook his head and made me lyed down again, placing the peas on my wound.

After a couple of minutes he asked: "Feeling better yet?" I turned my head back. "Why, are you tired of playing nurse?" I asked with a smirk. He shot me a glare. "Do you think you can manage to not make a sarcastic comment for one minute?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Depends. Can you?" He shook his head, but a smirk appered on his face. "I think it's enough for now," he said. I sighted. "Well, you're the nurse," I said and sat up. As he took the peas back to the kitchen, I rolled down my sweather again. I felt a little cold, so I put my hood up as well. I knew I should have put on sweatpants and not shorts.

Derek came back and sat on the couch beside me. "So, since it's your day off, what are you planing on doing?" he asked. I looked at him. "I don't know. You have any ideas?" He shrugged. "We could work on our english assigment?" he asked.

"Aaah, yes. Getting a day off from school only to do my homework. A real dream come true," I said. He shot me a glare. "Fine, fine. We can work on the assigment. But after that, we make muffins," I said and got up and walked towards the stairs. Derek walked behind me.

"Muffins? But you just ate breakfast," he said. "So? A girl can have her muffins on her day off. Besides, it's chocolate-muffins, and chocolate contains the chemical dopamine, the chemical of happiness, aka, it makes you in a better mood," I said as I walked up the stairs.

"Huh, you really know your biology. Makes me wonder why you are so bad at it," he said. I turned around and shot him a glare. "No. It's just chocolate. And I not bad at biology. I am actually pretty good at it," I said and continued walking up the stairs.

"Mhm," he mumbled as we walked down the hall, towards his room. "How are you gonna make muffins, when we don't even have flour in this house?" he asked as we walked into his room. I sat on his bed while he walked to his computer to start it up. "Well, I guess that we would have to make a trip to the grocery-store then," I said.

He shook his head. "Whatever," he said and sat in the chair at his table. I walked over to him and looked over his right side. He opened the document and looked at me. "So?" he asked. I studied the document. I leaned closer to scroll down and read the whole story. When I was done, I looked at him. "It just needs some editing, besides that, I think we are done," I said.

* * *

After a half-hour we were done and I walked to my own room to put on something more decent for grocery-shopping. When I came downstairs, Derek was standing in the doorway, playing with his keys. "Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded as I put my boots and coat on. "Let's go shopping!" I said and gave him a smirk. He rolled his eyes as we walked outside.

We got in the car and Derek started it. We drove away from the house, towards the closest grocery-store. Niether of us said anything for a while, but then I broke the sillence, asking him a question that was flowing in my head for a while now.

"Derek?" I asked. "Mhm," he said without looking away from the road. "Are you...Are you afraid?" I asked him. He looked at me from the cornor of his eyes. "Afraid of what?" he asked. I sighted. "Of The Edison Group and the experiments," I said.

He was quiet for a couple of seconds. "Yes. I am," he said quetly. I nodded. "Me too," I said. "I am afraid of what they could do to us, what they already have done. I... I keep thinking about those other kids, about Liz and Royce, and I..." I didn't finish the sentence, didn't know what else to say.

Derek nodded. "I know. I... I think about it too. I don't wanna see my family get hurt. I don't want _you_ to get hurt. I just want all of us to be safe, to not worry about this kind of stuff. But, I guess that's impossible when you're a supernatural. There will always be something to worry about, wether you like it or not."

He parked the car in front of the grocery-store and looked at me. I nodded. "Yeah. But in the same time, its a part of who we are, isn't it? It belongs together. The supernatural part and the danger part. It will always be," I said. He shrugged. "I guess it is," he said and got out of the car.

* * *

 **Derek's P.O.V.**

Me and Chloe walked between the shelves in the grocery-store. She had a basket in her hand and seemed to look around for certain things. I had no idea what it was, so I just followed her around.

"Okay, I think that's it," she said as she putted a chocolate bar in the basket. She turned around and looked up at me. "Let's go to the cash register," she said and walked around me, slightly brushing her arm against me waist. The movement send a shiver down my spine. I turned around and followed her.

 _There is three questions, that you can ask yourself to find out if someone has a crush on you:_

 _1\. Does the person look you in the eyes often?_

 _2\. Does the person ask you personal questions: What kind of music you like, if you like to read e.t.c.?_

 _3\. And finally: Does the person often have physical contact with you: Brushing there arm against you, having there hand on your shoulder while you talk, e.t.c._

 _What do you think, mut? Can we answer yes to all these questions? I think we can! Conclution- This girl has a crush on you!_

Where do you find this stuff?

 _The womens magazines, usually._

Ehm, okay. But still: It's just a coincidense. And she asks me those questions because we are friends. And you look people in the eyes when you talk, thats just good manners.

 _But still- Her AURA!_

What aura?

 _Are you blind? Look at her._

I looked at Chloe. She had her back to me, standing in the line to the cash register. Her aura was white. As if she knew I was looking at her, she turned around and looked me in the eyes. I looked at her aura once again. Yellow and...pink. "Long time waiting, huh?" she said to me. I nodded. She sighted and turned around again.

 _So? What did I say. You know, we should have made a bet on it or something. I know! You owe me a night with the wonderful-sexy-goddess!_

Ehm, no. Not happening. And okay, maybe she likes me. And I like her. But..I don't really know how to do this kind of stuff. I mean, I never had a girlfriend before and... And me and Chloe always get in a fight, so I doubt that we will be a good couple. And what if it wont work? Then it will be really, really, REALLY awkward afterwerds. And I really don't think that it should be right now, with all the Edison Group stuff and all that.

 _Okay, FINE. If you won't do it now, it's non of my buisness. But, a word of advice: If you deside to do it later, there might not be any 'later'._

And then he was gone. I was beginning to think that our conversations have devaloped a sertain pattern over the last few weeks. He says something inapropriate, I disagree, he gets mad and disapperes, where after he makes me do stuff that I don't commit on at all. Wether this pattern is healthy or not, I havent desided yet, but I have my doubts.

* * *

After I payed for the groceries (Chloe saying: "Well, _I_ don't have any money," with a guilty smirk and me rolling my eyes, paying the casher), we walked out to the car. "I can't wait to make some culinary master-pieces!" Chloe exclaimed. "And I can't wait to see you fail," I said as I sat into the drivers seat and started the car.

"Are you questioning my gastronomical-skills?" she asked, offended, yet with a smirk on her mouth. "Yes," I said as we drove out of the parking lot, back to the house. "Well don't! I am an excelent cook and my muffins are the shit," she said and crossed her arms.

"See, _that_ I have no doubt about," I said. She smacked my shoulder. "Hey, no violence against the driver!" I said. She stuck her tongue out. "I wouldn't have to if the driver wasn't offending my cooking-talents," she said.

* * *

I parked the car in our drive-way and we got out. As soon as we got inside the house, Chloe putted the bags in the kitchen. She then came back in the hall to take her shoes and coat off. I was still taking my coat off when she rushed back to the kitchen. When I was done, I walked out in the kitchen as well.

Chloe had set her hair up in a pony-tail, showing more of her gorgeous face. She was looking in the drawers after something. She seemed to finally had found what she had been looking for. On the top shelf.

She sighted and turned around, looking helpless at me. "Could you...?" she said with a tiny voice. I gave her a smirk. "Can't reach the top shelf?" I asked as I walked over to her. She gave me a glare. "Hey, it's not my fault that I'm only 5"3," she said.

I shook my head and looked at the top shelf. There was a lot of stuff there. "What is it exsactly that you want me to get?" I asked. She sighted. "Here, help me," she said, and began to crawl on the counter. I realised what she wanted me to do. "Oh," I said and held her waist, lifting her up on the counter. She stood on it on her knees, looking at the shelf. "Ah, here it is!" she exclaimed.

She crawled down again, sliding down on the floor between me and the counter. We were so close that I could feel her body-heat. She was looking up at me, he blue eyes shining. She gave me a small smile. I realised _how_ close we were actually standing and took a step back. She walked around me, back to the groceries. I stood there for a second before turning around and walking to the table.

I sat down and watched her make muffins. She was on for an 45 minutes or so, before she finally putted the muffins in the oven. "So, now we have to wait 30 minutes before taking them out, and then another 20 to 30 minutes till they cool off and we can eat them," she said and looked at me. I began to laugh. She had flour all over her face and chocolate on her left cheek.

"What?" she asked confuced. I shook my head and walked over to the sink to take a washcloth. I walked up to her. "You have flour and chocolate all over your face," I said with a smirk. "Oh, ups," she said, and I could she that she blushed under the coat of flour. "Here, let me," I said and beagan to wipe her face clean.

As I got to her left cheek, the one with the cut, I tried to carefully wipe around the cut, but she had somehow maneged to get chocolate on it too, so I had to wipe it off as well. "Ah!" she exclaimed as I wiped the cut. Her hand went up to mine to stop it. "Sorry," I said. She looked me in the eyes, her hand still on mine. "It's okay. Just...carefully," she said and I continued to wipe her face clean.

When I was done, she still had some flour in her hair, but nothing on her face, so I threw the cloth next to the sink and helped her clean up the mess. When we were done, we sat at the table across from eatchother. I looked at her. "What?" she asked. I shrugged. "I like your hair. But, without the flour though. It looks nice in a pony-tail," I said. She blushed. "Oh. Thank you," she said and looked away. "You're welcome," I said.

She looked at me again. He aura turning pink.

 _Well, well, WELL!_

Oh, look who's back!

 _Did you miss me? Aww, I am so toutched._

I don't have time for you, Wolfie. I am counting Chloes freckles.

 _That's cute. Another thing you could do is grab her, hold her tight and kiss her like you never kissed before. Like you never gonna stop, showing her that she is the one that you want and..._

You watch to many chick-flicks, Wolfie.

 _Only when you do, mut._

Whatever.

I looked Chloe in the eyes. She had these innocent, doe-like blue eyes. They remined me of the sky on a bright summer-day.

 _Now, who is the one to watch to many chick-flicks?_

Oh, shut up.

* * *

 **Chloe's P.O.V.**

I watched Derek, watching me. It was like an unofficial staring-contest. Without the contest part. I looked in his green eyes, so deep, yet still distant. So warm, yet still cold, somehow. My eyes went down to his mouth for a nono-second. Just a quick look. _I wonder how he taste like..._ That was very innapropriate. _Sorry, but I do. Shouldn't we find out?_ Ehm, how about no. Absoulutly not. Nope. Nada. Never.

He sees me as a child. I _am_ a child! Look at me. I barely have any curves, I look like a 13 year old and I referens Disney-movies. Yeah, that's is _sutch_ a huge turn-on for guys, isn't it? _How can you say Derek has no backbone, when you talk about yourself like that?_ I...Ehm.. I don't know. I shook my head and broke our eye-contact.

My phone buzzed, telling me that the muffins had to get out of the oven. I stood up and walked there, putting on heat-proof gloves and opened the oven. I took ot the muffins and placed them on the stove. "Well, now we have to wait till they cool off, and in the meed time..." I walked over to the paper-bags and took out a frosting-mix. I shook it, showing it to Derek. "We make frosting!" I said.

He looked confuced at me. "You want _me_ to help you? But, I'm a guy. I can't do that stuff," he said. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, cut that gender-roll crab and get your ass over here," I said. He stood up and walked over to me. "Wash your hands first. The first thing you do before making anything, is washing you hands," I said. He rolled his eyes and washed his hands by the sink.

"But for real thoug, have you never helped in the kitchen before?" I asked him as I was making everything ready. He shook his head. "Nope. If you haven't figured it out yet, I am more to eating the food, not preparing it." I laughed shortly. "True. But still, you have to learn how to make food. When you live alone, nobody is gonna be there to make it for you."

I put the mix in a bowl and poored the milk in too. "I am actually not planing on living alone. Ever. I am gonna live with Simon," he said. "Oh, really? No offence, but I doubt that Simon even knows what tempature warter is boiling on," I said as I rolled out the wire of the mixer.

"True," he said, laughthing slightly. I turned around and gave him the mixer. "Mix," I said. "Ehm, what?" he asked confuced. I took his hand, the one that held the mixer, and put the mixer in the bowl. I turned it on and it began to mix. "Just hold it there," I said, almost yelled through the noice. "Hold the bowl too, and turn it in cirkles once in a while, got it?" He nodded. "Good," I said, smiling.

* * *

When Derek was done, I took a spatula and mixed it a couple of times in hand. Then I put the frosting in the fridge and turned around, shutting the fridge door. "Well, wasn't that fun?" I asked. He gave me a smirk. "Sure, if you say so," he said. "Arh, cheer up, _mate_ ," I said with an australian accsent. Ish. He laughed shortly. "Please, don't say that like that ever again," he said.

I shrugged. "I can never statify you," I said and crossed my arms. He gave me a smirk. "That is not true. Right now I am pretty statifyed, seeing you, looking like an angry kitten," he said. I punched him in the stomach. "Hey!" he said. I looked up at him, stareing in his eyes. "I am not a kitten. If I am anyting, I am a lion," I said.

He gave me a teasing smirk. "A very little lion," he said. I stuck my tongue out at him. "You are cruel, Derek Souza," I said. A light in his eyes again. "And you are tiny and cute, Chloe Sounders," he said with a rasphy voice. I shot him a glare. "I am not _cute_! I am fierce as fuck," I said, offended, allthough my girl brain was yelling: _Cute! He called you cute! Oh my god! CUTE!_

He stepped closer, breaking the last distance between us. He looked down at me, smiling that sexy smile of his. "You can say that. Expecially when you keep punching me all the time," he said, his eyes on my mouth. "I will keep punching you until you learn to behave," I said, trying to not think about in what way this could be misunderstood, if we were in a different setuation. You know, *wink, wink*.

"But what if I don't want to behave?" he asked, leaning closer. Ooh, is _that_ what he meant by this. Okay, keep it cool, Chloe. Those rom-coms have prepared you for this, just tilt your head a little and...And what? What do I do then? Oh my god! The guy I have a crush on is about to kiss me, and I don't know how to kiss! Shit!

Suddenly, that light went through his eyes again and he stept away, leaving me cold without his body heat. What? Why did he do that? "Aren't those muffins sone cold enough? I'm pretty hungry," he said without looking at me.

"Ehm, I think they are, actually," I said, a little confuced of the sudden subject-change. Here we were, talking 'dirty', about to make out, and then he suddenly backs-off? Pretending like nothing happened? Okay, maybe I just misunderstood the setuation or something, but I really doubt that.

I mean, he was leaning in, wasn't he? And he was looking at my mouth, isn't that what you do when you are about to kiss some one? Then what happened? I was ready, I was all in on it... or was I? Sure, I kinda panicked a little, thinking about the angles and the turning our heads-part and all that, but beside that, this was what I wanted. Or was it?

I mean, say we kissed, and that meant that he liked me and I like him too, but after that, then what? Do we date? Become girlfriend/boyfriend? What if it doesn't work out? Then it will be super awkward, thats for sure.

And with all this happening, the stuff with the Edison Group and all that, I really don't think that it's a good idea to begin to date eatchother. Oh, god, why can't I just be a normal girl and he be a normal guy, and we could date and it would be amazing, and we could cuddle under a balnket without worrying about psychopathic-scientests and ghosts and werewolfs? Why, WHY?

I sighted as I took out the frosting and put it in a small plastic-bag to spread it out on the muffins. Then suddenly, a thought crossed my mind. "Derek?" I asked, still spreding the frosting. "Yeah?" he said, somewhere behind me. "Are you...are you changing?" I asked, biting my lip. Sillence. Then: "No, no I don't think so. I haven't got any mood swings or anything and I am not itching. Why?" I shrugged. "Just asking," I said. Well, if he's not changing, then this is not one of his mood swings. What else could it be?

* * *

 **Derek's P.O.V.**

I'm gonna kill you.

 _What?! What did I do wrong?_

You almost kissed Chloe! What were you thinking?

 _I was thinking that I wanted to kiss her, and you wanted to kiss her, so I didn't see any reason why not to._

Are you completely out of your mind? I can't just kiss her! It will ruin everything!

 _And what is 'everything'?_

Our friendship.

 _Oh, my dear boy, what you two have is not friendship. It's more of a I-want-to-bang-you-but-I-am-afraid-of-what-happens-afterwerds-because-I-am-insecure-and-I-actually-really-like-you-and-want-to-be-with-you-but-I-am-not-sure-if-this-is-the-right-time-to-addmit-feelings-relationship._

Yeah, okay. But without the bang-part, though.

 _But you do want to ba-_

You still haven't answered the question. Why did you do it, if you knew what will happen afterwerds.

 _Instinct? Sex-drive?_

God help me, you are sutch a perv.

 _Meh. Besides, you don't know what will happen afterwerds. You only worry about it and imagine it, but you don't **know**._

And you do?

 _No. But I have no interests in waiting for you to be ready to find out._

And then he was gone again. "Derek?" Chloe asked. I looked at her. She had her back to me and was spreading frosting on the muffins. "Yeah?" I said. "Are you... Are you changing?" she asked. I hasitated. What made her think that? "No, no I don't think so. I haven't got any mood swings or anything and I am not itching. Why?" She shrugged. "Just asking," she said.

She was sillent for a while. "Derek, could you take out some plates and some glasses and something to drink?" I got up. "Sure," I said as I walked over to the drawers and took out the glasses and plates. I then walked over to the fridge, taking out two cokes. I placed all the stuff on the table and sat down. "There," Chloe said, as she walked over to the table with two muffins in eatch hand. They actually looked delicious.

She placed eatch on it's own plate and sat down across me, taking one of the plates in front of her. "Are you sure they not gonna give me stomach-aetch?" I joked. She shot me a glare. "I am sure _mine_ is eateble. But I will be careful, if I was you. You don't know if I had to put something in it that will make you so sick, that you finally stop offending my cooking," she said.

I gave her a smirk. "Just covering all the bases," I said and took a bite. "Oh my god, Chloe," I said with mouth full of muffin. "This is delicious!" I exclaimed. She shot me a glare. "Don't you ever doubt my skills, Derek," she said and took a bite of her own muffin. She chewed and swallowed and then looked at me. And began to laugh.

"What?" I asked, taking another bite of the amazing-chocolate-masterpiece. "You have frosting in your face," she said, giggling. "Where?" I asked. She shook her head and took a napkin. "Here, let me get it for you," she said and stood up to walk over to me. She stood over me and wiped the area around my mouth. "There, now you are clean," she said, still standing over me.

She looked me in the eyes and I felt it again. That feeling, that oh so strong desire to grab her and kiss her and just... No. I can't. I looked away and mumbled a "Thanks," taking another bite of my muffin. She sat on her chair again and ate her muffin.

* * *

We didn't talk mutch afterwerds. As soon as I was done, I went up in my room and locked myself in there. If I had to be in the same room with her any longer, I wouldn't be able to control myself, and that would make Wolfie very happy.

 _Very, VERY happy, indeed._

* * *

 **Oh, Wolfie, you little son of a bitch. Always putting Derek in inapropriate setuations. Well, thats why i love you. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, please review and follow and all that.**

 **BYE BYE! :***


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for not posting in a while, I had some other things on my mind, and I was rewriting this chapter again and again. And STILL it's not perfect. Oh, well, I hope it's good enough for a tention builder. If not, let me know. My beta tells me that Chloe had been a little OOC with all the cursing and stuff, and therefore I had made her a not-THAT-mutch-cursing person from now on. Like, Damnit is the only "cursing" in this chapter. Anyways, without further adou: CHAPTER 16!**

* * *

 **Chloe's P.O.V.**

Derek walked up in his room as soon as he was done with his muffin. Maybe I shouldn't have scared him off like that. I mean, I _did_ try to get him to kiss me when I dryed frosting off his face. Maybe. I don't know. It's all so god damn complicated between us resently, or today. I can't figure him out. One moment he is all over me, and the next he runs up in his room, like he somehow wants to hide from me. And they say girls are complicated!

After I cleaned up after myself, I sat in the livingroom, on the couch and read in my book, while listening to music on my phone through my earpods. But after having read the same sentence over and over again without coming further, I realised that my thoughts were somewhere else. To _someone_ else. _Rae._

How was she? _Where_ was she? I was worried for her. Why didn't she come in school since I told her about the supernatural-stuff? Is she ditching school because she don't want to see me? If not, did she ran away?

I sighted in frusteration. If only I could see the present. And if only I could see Rae's present. So I knew that she was safe, so I didn't had to worry about if the Edison group had found her and... "No, don't think that," I said to myself. She can't be dead. She just can't.

The thought of Rae's body, lying on the ground, dead, send a shiver down my spine. "Stop thinking about it," I said. Realising that I was talking to myself I got even more irretaded. _Maybe you are going crazy?_ Okay, _that_ is not helping at all. How can I find out if she is okay? How?

I looked aroud the room, without really realising what I did, and my eyes fell over my phone, lying on the coffee table. Oh my god, I am so stupid. Of course! I can just call her, try to explain it or apologize. Why didn't I think about that sooner?

I picked up the phone and found Rae's number. I took it up to my ear and waited. " _The number you have dialed does not exist,_ " the robot-lady said in the other end of the phone. Wait, what? No, it must be a mistake. I pushed the red buttom, ending the call and typed Rae's number in once again. I did that a couple of times, eatch time getting the same respons I did the first time.

In the end I pushed the red button and sat with the phone in my hands, looking at my screenlock, which was a picture of me and Rae last summer in her backyard. _The number you have dialed does not exist. Your best friend does not exist._

No, there was plenty of explanations why her number didn't exist anymore. Maybe she just broke her phone, or lost it somewhere, and they had to lock it down or something. She is not dead. She is _not_! Stop thinking that. Of course she is not dead, people did not just die. One day they are here and the next day they are gone? _But wasn't that how it went with Rae?_ No, she...she...

Oh my god. Rae was gone. The Edison Group must have taken her and-and... And what? Killed her? No, she couldn't be dead. No, no, no, no, NO!

My chest felt heavy, I couldn't breathe. I tried to suck the air in, force it down my loungs, but I just couldn't. Okay, calm down, Chloe, CALM DOWN! I breathed in through my nose and breathed out through my mouth. I repided it a couple of times until I could feel my heart starting to slow down. There we go.

Okay, think rasionally. She just probably broke her phone or something, she is not dead and the Edison group did not capture her or anything. She just ditches school because she got a cold or something, or she maybe even still be chocked over her new powers or-or-

I shook my head. I had to stop worrying all the time. I end up driving myself crazy. If I already haven't.

* * *

Simon and Tori were back from school around 4 pm. They must have got a ride from one of their friends, becouse Derek didn't come down to pick them up, wich ment he _still_ was upstairs, hiding. Oh my god, I have ruined our friendship. _Maybe. But maybe you did also start something new?_ Yeah, a game of hide-and-seak, with Derek hiding and me, not going to find him.

Simon came into the livingroom and sat on the flooor next to the couch, where I was lying, with a "Hey." I gave him a smile. "Hi. How was school?" I asked, turning towards him. His brown eyes sparkled in the light from the window and looked at me. He had his usual smirk on his lips and had his elbow on the couch, next to my stomach.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Daily touture in devils imperium," he said. I laughed shortly. "So," he continued after I was done, "I see you have made muffins," he said. "Yeah," I said and nodded. "You want one?" I asked him, He shook his head. "No can do. Diabetes, remember?" he said, with a little sadness in his eyes. I looked apologizing at him. "Oh, sorry, I forgot," I said. He shrugged. "It's okay," he said.

After a moment with awkward sillence, he asked, "What else have you been doing today?" I shrugged. "Nothing inpaticular, really. Just been lying around, reading and that stuff," I said. "Oh, okay," he said, and biting his lip: "Are...Are you and Derek still in a fight?" I shrugged. "Not really. He's just... Up in his room," I said, looking away, at the staircase, as if he will come in any moment now. He didn't.

"Oh, okay. I figured that out. He does that, sometimes," Simon said. I turned to him with a confucing look. "Does what?" I asked. He shrugged. "Goes away. Locks himself up, more dirrectly. I don't know, it's just how he handels problems, I guess." He looked me in the eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah. Okay," I said. _Problems?! Does that mean that I am a problem to him?_ "Chloe?" Simon asked. "Hmm?" I said, my thoughts still on Derek. _Should I go and talk to him or..._

The vision hit me like a wave, pushing me hard in the chest, like it letterly had hit me.

 _Loud music. A livingroom. The smell of alchohol and parfume and sweat. I am moving through the mass of people, dancing and fist-pumping in the air. Dereks voice, low, but clear through the loud music: "There. Those three in the cornor." He pointed at the cornor of the livingroom. I looked over there and saw a girl and two boys, talking with eatchother, all three having a red cup of their own. Someone yelled: "Best birtday ever, Mitch!" I looked at Derek. "How did you know?" His eyes met mine. "They all three have an extra ring around their auras," he said._

And then I was sucked back to reality. I had to take some deep breathes before I was able to speak again. "Chloe?" Simon asked, still sitting on the floor. I sat up in the couch and looked at him. "That was new," I said. I never had a vision like that. So colorful, with sounds and smells. Usually I just had a foggy short-film, like an echo, and it was just like closing my eyes, but this, this _was_ new.

"What?" Simon asked, looking confuced. "I...I just had a vision," I said. His eyes went wide. "Ooohh," he exclaimed. "I was at a party. Michelles birthday-party, it's tomorrow. And the rest of the subjects were there. Peter, Brady and Mila." I looked at him. There was shock and fear in his eyes. "Chloe...That's...That's good, isn't it?" I shrugged. "I guess it is. But...after what happened with Rae... I don't know."

Simon nodded. "Yeah. Maybe we should tell the others first? See what they will say?" I nodded. "Okay. Yeah. But, can you get them here? I...I am not feeling very well," I said. It was the truth. My stomach hurt and my head felt heavy. I didn't know why this was happening. Usually, I didn't react that bad on a vision, usually they didn't come like that, hitting me in the chest, pushing me into an other demention. Or time, to be more correct.

* * *

Simon came back after a couple of minutes, followed by Derek and Tori. Tori sat on the other couch, while Derek stood beside my couch, leaning against the armrest. Simon took a sit next to me. "So," Tori said, a little inpaitient. "What's the fuzz?" she asked, looking me in the eyes, examing me. It felt a little uncomfortable, yet I couldn't look away. A little like with Derek.

I took a deep breath in and told them what I just had told Simon, leaving out the fact that we, or Derek and I, already _were_ at the party. The furture could change, so I wasn't sure if that would happen at all. But you never know...So I kept my mouth shut.

When I was done, there was a momment of sillence. I looked at Tori. She stared at a spot on the couch armrest. I turned my head to Simon beside me. He was looking at something a little above my shoulder, not really meeting my gaze. At last I looked at Derek. He had his gaze on me, looking me in the eyes with worry and...anger?

He was the first to say something. "Okay. So, the remaning three subjects will be at this party, tommorow, right?" I nodded. "Okay. Now, it didn't went that good with Rae, but... I guess we could give it a try," he said. I sighted in relief. Thank god he agreed. "Allthough... how did you know it was them?" he asked. I looked away for a second. "Well...actually, you told me. In the vision. You pointed them out to me," I said, blushing slightly, for no inpaticular reason whatsoever.

"Oh, okay," he said, a little surprised. Simon cut in. "Well, then it's setteled! We are going to a party!" He put a fist up in the air, smiling. Tori sighted in sarcasm. "Yeah, if only we were invited, that would be great," she said, giving me a glare. "Right," I said, bitting my lip. "But Michelle is cool. She wouldn't mind, I'm sure," I said.

As soon as I had said that, my phone, that was lying on the coffee table, began to vibrate and a melody played from it. "That's Michelle," I said, looking at the screen. I took the phone up and picked up the call. "Hello," I said. "Chloe!" Michelle exclaimed on the other side. "Hi," I said, feeling a little awkward/nervous with three people listening.

"Why weren't you in school today? Is everything okay?" she asked with worry in her voice. "Oh, yeah. I'm good. I just...cought a little cold, that's all. But I'm okay now, though," I said, trying not to stutter at that little lie. "Oh, okay. Sorry to hear that. But you are coming tommorow, right?" I nodded, but then realised that she no way on earth could see that right now, so I said: "Yeah, I guess I am." A pause. "And my party?" I smiled. "Of course. A promise is a promise, right?" She laughed shortly.

"Yeah, it is. Anyways, I just called to check if you were okay, that's all," she said, ending the conversation. "Wait!" I exclaimed, a little to loud. "I...Would you mind if I brought some friends with me?" A pause. I could hear that she was smiling, completely aware of who I wanted to bring with me, yet still asking: "Who?" I hasitaded for a socond. "Simon, Tori and Derek," I said.

A pause. Then, Anastasia's voice from somwhere in the background. Apperently, I was on speaker. "Did I hear that right? Are you taking , Dark and Sexy with you?" I blushed. I shot a glare at Derek out of the cornor of my eyes. Allhough he pretended to look at the TV, that was off, I could see that the tip of his ears were a little red. Werewolf-hearing. Kinda forgot about that. Damn'it.

I took a deep breath, trying to make my cheeks go back to a normal color. "Yes, _Derek_ is coming too," I said with a shaking voice. God, this was awkward. "Is he your date?" Anastasia asked with a teasing voice. "No," I answered short. "Riiight," she said, not convinced. Michelle cut her off.

"Anyways, back to what we were talking about," she said with annoyance in her voice. "Of course you can take them with you. They are your frineds, after all. And any friend of you, is a friend of mine," she said. I sighted in relief. "Thank you," I said. "No problem, sweetie," she said. "See ya tommorow," she said. "Yeah, see ya," I said and pressed the red buttom.

"Okay, so _now_ it's setteled," Simon said. "Not yet," Derek cut in. "We still have to tell dad about it," he said. Simon rolled his eyes at him. "Killjoy," he said. "Anyways, now that everything is _almost_ setteled, _I_ am going upstairs to chose some clothes for the party," Tori said, standing up and walking out of the room. Simon got up as well. "I have some homework to do, so..." He looked at me for a second, but then shook his head and walked out of the room without saying another word.

Now it was only me and Derek in the room. _Again_. I am starting to think that quencedence is a very cruel person.

Still having the awkward vibe between us, the one that got even worse after Anastasia's comment, we barely looked at eatch other, him just standing there, me just sitting, waiting for him to say something.

"Look, Derek..." I said, at the same time as he mumbled a "I should probably go too." We looked at eatch other. I tried again. "I know that you heard Anastasia's commet through the phone," I said, trying to explain myself. "I didn't hear anyth..." I cut him off. "I saw your ears turn red. But that doesn't matter. She.. She is just like that. But don't worry, she already has a girlfriend, so she is just joking around, trying to make me admidt that I have a crush on you..." I cut myself off, realising what I just had said. Oh god, help me.

I could feel my cheeks turn red. Derek was looking at me, his eyes were filled with confusion. "It's okay, really. I don't care," he said, his eyes turning cold. I felt a little hurt. Did he mean that he didn't care what she had said or that he didn't care that I might had a crush on him? Oh, if only I could read his mind, like Tori. If only I knew what was going on in his head...

* * *

 **Derek's P.O.V.**

At that momment I was glad that Chloe couldn't read my mind, becouse right now it was a complete mess.

 _She said it! She has a crush on you! I knew it! And you can't denye it! I won!_

Jesus, Wolfie, could you say that a little louder? Maybe if you tried, even Chloe could hear it?

 _I WOOON! I WAS RIGHT! SHE HAS A CRUSH ON YOUU!_

Ah! That was maybe a little to loud.

 _You were the one who sudgested it._

But I didn't mean it.

 _And how am I supposed to know that?_

I rolled my eyes at him. Realising that I was still in the livingroom with Chloe, I cursed in silently. Great, now I look like a mental-person, talking to himself, staring out in the air. Great, just _awsome_.

I growled at myself and mumbled something about taking a shower before dinner, turned around and walked out of the room, towards the stairs leaving Chloe behind. Or so I thought.

I heard her walking after me and grabbing the back of my shirt to stop me. I stopped. "Wait," she said. I turned around, looking in her blue eyes. "Yes?" She shook her head. "Nothing. Just forget it," she said. I shook my head, shot her a weird glare, turned my back to her once again and walked upstairs, towards my room.

* * *

 **Chloe's P.O.V.**

And then he was gone. I shook my head to myself and walked back to the couch to get my stuff. Afterwerds I walked upstairs as well to get some rest before dinner. My head still felt heavy and I had a little nausea, so as soon as I got up in my room, I layed on my bed, holding a hand on my stomach.

At some point, I fell asleep. And I had a really weird dream.

 _Me and Simon were sitting on a bed. He leaned in and kissed me. I saw Derek, standing in the open doorway. He quickly turned around and walked away._

* * *

"Chloe," someone said, shaking me. "Chloe, it's time for dinner!" I opened my eyes, still a little dizzy. "Huh?" I looked at Tori, who rolled her eyes with a sight. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," she said, a little sarcasticly, but still with a smirk on her face.

"Just five more minutes," I said, closing my eyes again and rolling over to the other side. "Oh, you want me to get you a handsome prince to kiss you awake?" Tori said. "No, no need to," I said, getting up. She laughed shortly. "To bad, I am sure Derek would have volentered in a second," she said, giving me a wink. I looked away, feeling my cheeks burn. "I-I d-don't kn-now wha-at you are t-t-talking about," I said. Stupid stutter.

She nudged me. "Oh, come on! I know what's cookin'. I can read your thoughts, remember?" She gave me another wink. "But don't worry, I am also really good at keeping secrets. Unless you don't want it to be a secret," she said. I sighted. "Sure, what ever you say," I said. She gave me another wink and we walked downstairs for dinner.

* * *

 **Tori's P.O.V.**

Somedays I realy loved the fact that I could read others mind. This was one of those days. See, when you live with two boys, there isn't really that mutch to do, and the biggest drama is the ones that I make myself, just out of plain bordom. Or maybe me and Simon shoot some spells at eatchother, that's always fun. But, besides that, it's really boring. And then Chloe came around. And everything started to go crazy.

Se, from what I can tell, Simon likes Chloe. It's cute, but he had have other crushes in the times pass, so this is nothing new. What _is_ new though, is that Derek _also_ likes Chloe. A lot. And he always has these conversations with his wolf, I suppose, but the thing is, that I can't hear the wolf, only Derek, so it's a king of guess-the-sentence-game, that I play whenever I read his thoughts.

And Chloe? Well, she is head over heals for Derek, to say it not overdo. But she also has a whole bunch of other ting to worry about. Her friend, Rae, her aunt. And sometimes even her parrents, who, from what I understood, were killed in an acsident years ago, leaving her to her aunt. But to be honest, rather a dead mom, then a mom who doesn't love you and want to kill you. Like mine.

And of course, there is the Edison Group. We all think about the Edison Group now and then. Or all the time. And now that Chloe has found out that the remaning subjects are going to be at this party tomorrow, maybe we can convince them that they are supernaturals and warn them about the danger and all that. Maybe. Allthough, I really doubt it.

* * *

The dinner was fun. Expecially with all three lovebirds at the table. I tried really hard not to smile, even harder not to laugh, but I was impossible. As we ate our stake and mash potatos, Chloe, who was sitting beside me, was thinking: _Why was I kissing Simon? I should be kissing Derek, not Simon? Maybe it just was a dream. No. It was deffenetly a vision. But the furture can change, right?_

Interesting, very interesting. I couldn't wait to find out what that vision ment. I looked at Simon. _Finally, a party. Can't wait! And Chloe will be there, and maybe, I can make her to dance with me and...Oh shit!_ He looked at me with irretation in his eyes. _A little privacy, sis?_ He said sarcasticly.

I rolled my eyes at him. Somehow he always knew when I was reading his mind. Maybe it was becouse we were realted or something. But Derek on the other side... _Jesus, would you stop!_ For a momment I thought that he was talking to me, but he never used to know if I was reading his mind, only if he catched me looking at him.

 _We have to have a plan for tomorrow. How are we gonna tell the other kids about the experiments and the Edison Group and all that?_ Pause. _No, we can't dance with Chloe at the party. There is no time for that, and that is not why we are going. Yes, I am sure. Now, will you please focus on the mission. Oh, right. We have to tell dad about it._

Oh, riiight. I met Dereks glare, hinting to dad with my eyes. _Now?_ I knew he was talking to me this time. I nodded slightly. Derek nodded back, turning slightly to dad.

"Dad?" Derek asked. Dad looked up from his food, his eyes on Derek. The rest of us had stopped eating, waiting for the next thing to happen. "Chloe had a vision about the remaining subjects being at a party tomorrow. And we thought that we maybe could go there and, you know, tell them about this supernatural stuff?"

Dad looked at all of us after turn. "If you kids have a plan, I am not gonna stop you. Somebody gotta do it, and since Chloe," he nodded to Chloe, "already knows how they look like, the most rational thing to do is to let her, in compeny of you rest, find them and tell them about all of this." He sighted. "But, please, be careful. I don't want it to end like with Rae." Chloe looked confuced.

"How did you kn-" Dad cut her off. "Derek told me monday," he said. Chloe looked quickly at Derek before returning her gaze to dad. "Is she okay?" she asked. Dad shook his head.

"I don't know. We tried to contact her mother, but the number was deleted. We were at her house, but there was no trace of her or her mother. The house was on sale, everything was gone. That was yesterday. What ever happened to her, she is probably not in town anymore." He looked at Chloe with sadness in his eyes. She took a deep breath in.

"But, maybe she had accepted the truth and her mom had told her about the Edison Group and now they had ran away. Who knows?" dad said, trying to cheer Chloe up. She nodded, but I could see that the tears were pressing on her eyes.

 _She is gone. They had taken her. They had killed her_ , she was thinking. I layed a hand on her shoulder, trying to be sympathetic. She looked at me, and I could see in her matte eyes that she was just about to start crying. I shook my head. She nodded and dryed the invisible tear of her face, returning to her food.

* * *

After dinner I went up in my room and prepared for the party tomorrow. I mean, we are not _just_ gonna find the subjects and tell them that they are supernatural, right? There is always time for fun. Expecially with all the drama going on *wink, wink *

* * *

 **A/N: So, yeah, here you have it. The chapter that took me the longest to write. Was it worth it? I don't know, you tell me. Also, I hope you like Tori's pov there for a couple of lines. I really like writing in her pov, becouse she sees everything differently, sees Chlerek from the outside, AND can get in their head, so she knows everything. Why she can't hear what Wolfie says: It is impossible, since he's a wolf. I read about it in an article on Otherworld Wiki. And we have keep to the facts, right? Anyways, rewiew, add to favorite, follow, what ever you kids do these days ;) I will be udating as soon as I can, now that I have a weeks vecation. And, a little teaser: I am also working on ides for my next fanfics- all DP of course, so maybe some time after Christmas, when I am hopefully done with this story, you will be getting another DP fanfic. If you like my writing, of course :)**

 **Till next time**

 **ThatIndieGirl**


	19. Authors Note

Authors Note

Well, I am sorry to say this, but I decided to not continue this story. The reason to this is that I had come off track, I lost the plot and well, it doesn't relly makes sence anymore. I am very, very, VERY sorry. My apologie goes to them who liked this story and followed and and followed me. But, fear not my dear DP fangirls/boys(?) I am working on a new story, DP fanfic, of course, and the first chapter will be up very soon. But as I said, I am ending this one, sadly. I am not deleting it though, becouse I wan't to have it for later to compare it to my later works, hopefully there will come many more :)

So, if you are mad, or sad, or glad, let me know, okay? And if you want to read my new story, just go on and follow me and the site will let you know when I post it. Thanks a lot to those who followed this story and followed me and added it to favorites and all that, I really appresiate it. I hope that my new story will get just as mutch of a warm welcomest as this one did, and I can ASURE you that the new one will be a whole lot better in composesion and writting and grammar and all that, because, as I said, I really worked on it over the past few weeks.

For those who are curious, I can say this mutch- It's AH and AU, so if you like that kind of fanfics, I am sure you will like this one too (maybe :) I hope so )

Sencerly, ThatIndieGirl


End file.
